Andere Kräfte als die der Dunkelheit
by Annaluva
Summary: Boromir von Gondor reist nach Bruchtal, um Hilfe für sein Volk zu erbitten und verkürzt sich die Wartezeit mit der Ziehtochter Elronds, nicht ahnend, dass dieses Zusammentreffen sein gesamtes Leben verändern wird. Eine Geschichte, die die Frage beantwortet, warum ausgerechnet Boromir das einzige Mitglied der Ringgemeinschaft war, das dem Ruf des Rings nicht widerstehen ,OC
1. Vorwort

Ein kurzes Vorwort

Diese Geschichte ist keine völlig neue Geschichte - ihren Vorgänger habe ich bereits vor mehr als zehn Jahren geschrieben und hier veröffentlicht. In meinem AU bekam Aragorn eine Ziehschwester, Arwen hatte Mittelerde schon lange zuvor verlassen und auch Boromirs Schicksal sollte sich durch meinen OC verändern.

Meine Motivation Laietha und Boromir zusammenzubringen war einfach - der Krieger Gondors brauchte eine Frau. Sie verliebten sich ineinander, weil der Sex gut war. Fertig.

Fertig? Nicht ganz. Es folgten noch mehr Geschichten vom Kriegerpaar und über die Jahre lernte ich beide besser kennen und wurde mir immer bewusster, dass eine Ehe, die allein auf: "Du bist gut im Bett" basiert, kaum so lange gehalten hätte.

Deshalb entschied ich mich, noch einmal zum Anfang zurück zu gehen und mich erneut mit Laietha und Boromir auf die Reise zu machen, wobei ich nicht nur viel mehr über die Beziehung der beiden in Erfahrung brachte, sondern vor allem auch Boromir näher kennenlernte.

Fühlt Euch also eingeladen, mir auf dieser Reise Gesellschaft zu leisten.


	2. Kapitel 1 – Ankunft in Bruchtal

Kapitel 1 – Ankunft in Bruchtal

Aragorn lag auf der Lauer – das Reh nicht aus den Augen lassend. Fast lautlos spannte er die Sehne des Bogens. Das Reh zuckte mit den Ohren und witterte scheu. _Langsam, warte noch einen Augenblick, bis es sich in Sicherheit wiegt_ , rief er sich zur Ordnung. Bewegungslos verharrte er in seiner lauernden Position. Das Reh senkte den Kopf und begann erneut zu grasen. Dann schnellte Aragorns Pfeil davon und fand sein Ziel. Das Tier starb rasch. Es würde ihm und den Hobbits Nahrung für einige Tage auf ihrem Weg durch die Moore sein, denn vor ihnen lag noch ein weiter Weg, bis sie endlich Bruchtal erreichen würden.

Bruchtal – der Gedanke an das Heim seines Vaters ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Es war nun schon so lange her, seit er das letzte Mal dort eingekehrt war. Mehr als ein Jahr war er fort gewesen und er verspürte Sehnsucht nach dem letzten heimeligen Haus der Elben.

Was würde sich während seiner Abwesenheit verändert haben? Hatte der Schatten Saurons, der sich über ganz Arda auszubreiten schien, auch schon das Reich Elronds erreicht? Aragorns Hand glitt in die Tasche seines Mantels und er zog das Stück Stoff hervor, das er immer bei sich trug. Er wickelte es aus und ließ seine Finger über die Strähne roten Haares streichen, die ihn seit Jahren auf seinen Reisen begleitete. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

Seine Sehnsucht galt nicht nur den Hallen seines Ziehvaters, sondern viel mehr denen, die sich darin bewegten. Er vermisste seine Ziehbrüder, die ihn mit ihren Späßen noch genauso neckten wie den jungen Mann, der er vor vielen Jahren gewesen war. Für sie verging die Zeit in einem anderen Rhythmus als ihn und für Elladan und Elrohir würde er immer der junge Estel bleiben, auch wenn er selbst alt und greis würde. Und er vermisste die junge Frau, deren Locke er wie einen Schatz hütete.

Mehr als zwanzig Jahre war es nun her, dass sie zu einem Teil seines Lebens geworden war und doch war ihm die Erinnerung an jene mondbeschienene Nacht in der er sie gefunden hatte noch so gegenwärtig als wäre es erst gestern gewesen...

 _Er war auf dem Heimweg nach Imladris, das Herz schwer vor Gram und Sorgen. Lange war es her, dass er Arwen hatte in den Westen gehen lassen und doch war ihm doch der Schmerz über ihren Verlust noch so präsent wie bei ihrem Abschied. Es mochten noch 50 Jahre vergehen, aber die Leere, die ihr Verlust in seinem Herzen hinterlassen hatte, würde sich nie ganz füllen lassen._

 _Ihn trennten nur noch wenige Wegstunden von Elronds Haus, aber trotzdem der Gedanke an ein weiches Bett und ein heißes Bad verlockend schien, hatte er keine Eile das letzte heimelige Haus östlich der See zu erreichen. Alles im Haus seines Vaters erinnerte ihn an Arwen. Lange starrte er in die ersterbenden Flammen des Lagerfeuers und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wofür es sich noch zu leben lohnte, seitdem er sie hatte ziehen lassen._

 _Der Wein hatte seinen Geschmack verloren ohne sie, die Welt ihre Farben. Nichts erschien ihm mehr von Bedeutung. Seinen Ziehvater hatte Aragorns Entscheidung zufriedengestellt, auch wenn Elrond seit ihrem Fortgehen melancholischer denn je geworden war, aber mit Elronds Tochter hatte auch Aragorns Wille zu kämpfen diese Welt verlassen._

 _Ein wohlgezielter feindlicher Stoß hätte seinem Leiden ein Ende bereiten können, aber die Valar wollten ihm diesen Gefallen nicht erweisen. Stattdessen ließen sie ihn wieder und wieder siegreich ins Haus seines Vaters zurückkehren, wo ihn alles an seine Geliebte erinnerte. Und diese Erinnerungen trieben ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue in die Welt hinaus._

 _Ein Schrei in der Ferne ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Mit einem Satz kam der Waldläufer auf die Beine. Rasch löschte er das Feuer und umfasste den Griff seiner Waffe fest. Aber es blieb bei diesem einen Schrei. Trotzdem war es mit seiner Ruhe vorbei. Er musste wissen, was geschehen war._

 _Vorsichtig pirschte er sich in die Richtung vor, in der er den Ursprung des Geräusches vermutete. Ein leises Stöhnen im Unterholz ließ ihn zusammenfahren und ein kalter Klumpen bildete sich in seinem Magen. Als er sich in die Richtung drehte, aus der das Stöhnen gekommen war, bot sich ihm ein Bild des Grauens._

 _Der Überfall musste die Familie überraschend getroffen haben. Ein junger Mann lag neben dem Lagerfeuer, die Hand an seinem Jagdmesser, sein Hemd rot von seinem eigenen Blut. Mehrere schwarzgefiederte Pfeile in seinem Rücken ließen keinen Zweifel daran, wer die Leute getötet hatte und in dem Dunedain flammte heißer Zorn auf. Die verfluchten Orks wagten sich scheinbar dichter an die Grenzen zum Reich seines Vaters als zuvor._

 _Nicht weit entfernt von dem toten Mann lag die Leiche einer jungen Frau. Man musste sie beim Versuch zu fliehen erschlagen haben. Ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Aragorn wandte sich rasch ab._

 _Wieder zerriss ein leises Stöhnen die gespenstische Stille. Der Waldläufer spitzte die Ohren und sah sich suchend um. Sollte jemand diesen Überfall überlebt haben? Vorsichtig suchte er mit seinen Blicken den Waldboden ab. Auf den ersten Blick war in der Nähe des Lagers nichts zu entdecken, aber das Geräusch schien von weiter her zu kommen._

 _Langsam entfernte sich Aragorn einige Schritte, als sein Blick auf eine kleine, reglose Gestalt fiel. Es war ein schwer verletztes Kind, das abseits des Lagers mit dem Tod rang. Sein Kleid war zerrissen, am Rücken klaffte eine tiefe Wunde und es verlor viel Blut._

 _Aragorn dachte nicht lange nach. Er verband notdürftig die großflächige Wunde, hob das Kind vorsichtig in den Arm und begann zu rennen, als wäre Sauron persönlich hinter ihm her. Wie er es geschafft hatte mit dem Mädchen im Arm innerhalb weniger Stunden Bruchtal zu erreichen, konnte er selbst später nicht sagen. Herr Elrond erschien mit wirrem Haar auf dem Hof, als sein Ziehsohn vor Tau und Tag mit dem verletzten Kind im Arm die Hallen des Elbenfürsten erreichte._

 _Elrond musste sie nicht näher untersuchen, um festzustellen, dass es schlecht um das Mädchen stand. Sie hatte viel Blut verloren, ihr Atem kam flach und stoßweise, an der Schulter prangte ein frisches Brandmal._

 _„Sie ist sehr jung, Estel – vielleicht vier Jahre, vielleicht jünger und sie ist schwach. Ich kann ihre Seele kaum noch spüren. Ich denke nicht, dass ich etwas für sie tun kann, außer ihren Schmerz ein wenig zu lindern..." Aragorn schenkte ihm einen flehentlichen Blick und der Halbelb seufzte leise. Natürlich tat er, was in seiner Machst stand, aber er hatte keine große Hoffnung, dass das Mädchen den nächsten Morgen sehen würde. Er sollte sich jedoch täuschen._

 _Auch wenn das Kind lange um sein Leben kämpfte, es steckte mehr Stärke in dem kleinen Körper, als Elrond vermutet hätte. Langsam aber sicher kam das Mädchen wieder zu Kräften. Ihre Wunden verheilten und nach und nach gewöhnte sie sich an die fremde Umgebung. Aragorn wich seinem Schützling nicht von der Seite._

 _Er wachte an ihrem Bett, trocknete ihre Tränen, wenn sie weinend aus einem bösen Traum erwachte und zeigte ihr die Wunder Bruchtals, als sie kräftig genug war, um ihr Krankenzimmer zu verlassen._

 _Laietha – so war ihr Name, wie sie von dem Kind erfuhren – schloss ihn in ihr Herz. Als Monat um Monat ins Land ging, ohne dass sie eine Spur von ihrer Familie fanden, hörte sie auf nach ihnen zu fragen. Die Zuneigung, die sie Aragorn entgegenbrachte, war bedingungslos und auch Aragorn bemerkte, dass er sich seltener in seiner Trauer um Arwen verlor und begann, die Welt wieder mit neuem Lebensmut zu sehen. Selbst seinen Vater sah er nun öfter wieder lächeln, wenn er das Kind in der Sprache der Elben unterwies oder sie beim Spielen in Bruchtals Gärten begleitete._

 _Auch die Rückkehr ins Haus seines Vaters war nun für ihn mit Freude verbunden, denn jedes Mal wurde er bereits ungeduldig von Laietha erwartet._

Und daran hatte sich bis heute nichts geändert. Er hob seinen Blick zum Himmel und betrachtete den fast vollen Mond. Nicht mehr lang und er würde sie endlich wieder in die Arme schließen können. Nach der Sommersonnenwende war er im vergangenen Jahr aufgebrochen und nun färbte der Oktober bereits die Wälder. Diesmal war er sehr lange fort gewesen. Würde sie sich seitdem sehr verändert haben?

Er schmunzelte ein wenig in sich hinein. Seine elbischen Brüder konnten einen die Zeit vergessen lassen, denn seit er als Knabe in Bruchtal aufgewachsen war, hatten sie sich nicht verändert. Auch das Gesicht Elronds war nicht um eine Spur älter geworden, seit seine Mutter Zuflucht in dessen Heim gefunden hatte. Aber bei Laietha war es anders.

Er hatte gesehen, wie aus dem kleinen Mädchen eine junge Frau geworden war. Bis auf die Narbe an ihrer Schulter hatte bald nichts mehr an ihr schweres Schicksal erinnert. Sie war ein fröhliches Kind gewesen, das viel lachte und noch mehr Fragen stellte.

Da Aragorn Elronds Söhne „Brüder" nannte, hatte sie es ihm gleich getan und wo ihre Brüder hingingen, war auch Laietha nicht weit gewesen. Ihre Brüder hatten sie alles über das Leben in der Wildnis gelehrt, ihr Vater sie in der Kunst des Heilens unterwiesen und in ihr war der Wunsch erwacht, ihren Brüdern im Umgang mit der Waffe nachzueifern.

Jedes Mal wenn Aragorn heimgekommen war, hatte sie ihn mit Ungeduld erwartet, um ihm vorzuführen, was sie in seiner Abwesenheit gelernt hatte. Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich beim Gedanken daran in seine Mundwinkel.

 _Warte nur, Schwesterchen, nicht mehr lang und wir werden uns wiedersehen_ , dachte er bei sich und schulterte das erlegte Wild. Mit etwas Glück würden sie in 20 Tagen das Haus seines Vaters erreicht haben. Aragorn konnte es kaum noch erwarten.

Sie hatte seine Ankunft schon erspäht, als Aragorn und die Halblinge das Tor des letzten heimeligen Hauses passierten. Seit Glorfindel vor zwei Tagen den verletzten Halbling nach Imladris gebracht hatte, war kaum ein Augenblick vergangen, an dem Laietha nicht nach ihrem Bruder Ausschau gehalten hatte. Vom Fenster ihrer Gemächer aus konnte sie den Hof gut überblicken. Sie hatte seine Ankunft so sehr herbeigesehnt und als sie ihn schließlich durch das Tor treten sah, eilte sie hinaus in den Hof, wo ihr Vater und Mithrandir ihn bereits erwarteten.

Binnen weniger Herzschläge war sie die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss hinabgestürmt und in den Hof gestürzt. Er lebte und war unversehrt, zumindest soweit sie es auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte. Ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen. Sie hatte so um die Sicherheit ihres Bruders gefürchtet. Und nun stand er gesund vor ihr. Die junge Frau dankte den Valar, die ihre schützende Hand auch dieses Mal über ihn gehalten hatten.

Aragorn sah müde aus – müder als Laietha ihn jemals in den letzten Jahren gesehen hatte. Das vertraute Gesicht war schmaler und härter geworden, seit er vor mehr als einem Jahr aus dem Haus ihres Vaters aufgebrochen war. Trotz seiner Erschöpfung stahl sich ein warmes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er seine Schwester erblickte. Für einen Moment schienen die Mühen und Sorgen, die auf seinen Schultern lasteten vergessen zu sein, aber als er seinem Vater kurz von seiner Reise berichtete, trat der sorgenvolle Schatten erneut auf seine Züge.

Elrond legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm und schenkte seinem Ziehsohn ein schmales Lächeln. „Für einen ausführlichen Bericht wird später Zeit sein, Estel. Ruh dich aus und komm heute Abend in meine Gemächer. Dann werden wir alles besprechen."

Aragorn neigte sein Haupt, als sein Vater sich entfernte und bevor er sich versehen konnte, hatte sich die junge Frau, die ungeduldig die formelle Begrüßung abgewartet hatte, in seine Arme geworfen. Auch er drückte sie fest gegen seine Brust und genoss ihren vertrauten Geruch und ihre herzliche Umarmung. „Meine Güte, du bist entsetzlich mager geworden! Komm, geh dich ausruhen, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du etwas zu Essen bekommst." Aragorn lachte, als er den vorwurfsvollen Ton in ihrer Stimme bemerkte. _Ja_ , dachte er bei sich, _du bist nun wirklich wieder zu Hause_.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Aragorns Gesicht, als er sein Gemach betrat. Alles war so, wie er es verlassen hatte. So viel war im letzten Jahr geschehen, aber hier, im Hause seines Vaters, schien die Zeit stillzustehen.

Auf dem Tisch vor dem Kamin lag noch immer das Buch, in dem er zuletzt gelesen hatte – die Stelle sorgfältig mit einem Lesezeichen markiert. Das Bett war frisch bezogen und auf dem Tisch stand ein Strauß wilder Blumen – wie immer hatte man ihn erwartet. Auf dem Bett lagen ordentlich zusammengelegt ein sauberes Hemd und Beinlinge aus weichem Leder. „Danke Lai", schmunzelte er und legte seine zerschlissene Reisekleidung ab.

Auch wenn Glorfindel nicht einige Tage vor ihnen eingetroffen wäre – Aragorn wusste, dass seine Schwester immer dafür sorgte, dass alles für seine Heimkehr bereit war. Es spielte keine Rolle ob er Tage, Wochen oder gar Monate fort war – so wie es in den letzten Jahren immer öfter vorgekommen war. Bei seiner Heimkehr würde er alles vorfinden, was er brauchte um sich wohl zu fühlen.

Er füllte die Waschschüssel mit Wasser und wusch sich gründlich, bevor er die saubere Kleidung anlegte. Ja, es tat gut wieder hier zu sein und er hoffte, dass es ihm diesmal vergönnt sein würde, länger zu verweilen, auch wenn er es selbst nicht glauben konnte. Die Welt war im Umbruch und er vermochte nicht zu sagen, welche Rolle ihm in diesem Spiel zufallen würde.

 _Aus Asche wird Feuer geschlagen,_

 _Aus Schatten geht Licht hervor;_

 _Heil wird geborstenes Schwert,_

 _Und König, der die Krone verlor._

Die Worte, die Gandalf benutzt hatte, um ihn den Hobbits zu beschreiben, schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher. Aragorn schüttelte sich leicht. Nein, jetzt war nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt, um sich über diese Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen, sagte er sich rasch. Er war müde, er war erschöpft. Er würde sich ausruhen, die Gesellschaft seiner Schwester genießen, seinem Vater Bericht erstatten über die Vorkommnisse der letzten Monate. Die Zeit war noch nicht reif für andere Dinge. Ein Klopfen an seiner Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Eine Elbin trat ein und brachte ihm einen dampfenden Teller Suppe, Brot und Wein – Laietha hatte Wort gehalten. _Es wundert mich, dass sie nicht selbst kommt, um zu sehen, ob ich wirklich alles aufesse_ , dachte er schmunzelnd bei sich. Er beschloss die Fürsorge seiner Familie zu genießen, solange es ihm vergönnt war.

Trotzdem so viele Dinge im Haus seines Vaters gleich geblieben waren, fiel ihm etliches auf, das sich seit seinem letzten Abschied verändert hatte. Laietha saß wie selbstverständlich neben Elrond und Gandalf, als Aragorn am Abend von der Suche und Gefangennahme Gollums in den Totensümpfen berichtete, von der Begegnung mit den Nazgul an der Wetterspitze erzählte und seine Beobachtungen mit diesem kleinen, aber auserwählten Kreis teilte.

Früher wäre es undenkbar gewesen, dass Elrond seiner Ziehtochter gestattet hätte, an solchen Gesprächen teilzunehmen, aber es rief Aragorn ins Gedächtnis zurück, dass die Zeit in Imladris nur scheinbar stillstand. Auch im vertrauten Gesicht seiner Schwester spiegelte sich der Wandel der Zeiten wider.

Laietha war ernster geworden seit seinem letzten Aufbruch. Eine seltsame Melancholie spiegelte sich auf ihren Zügen, die solange er denken konnte immer von Heiterkeit erfüllt gewesen waren. Sie lauschte aufmerksam seinem Bericht, die Stirn in Falten gezogen. Wie oft hatte Elrond auch ihr inzwischen erlaubt an Besprechungen dieser Art teilzunehmen, fragte sich Aragorn im Stillen, als er seinen Bericht beendete.

Auch Gandalf erzählte knapp von seinen Nachforschungen in Minas Tirith, vom Verrat Sarumans und seiner wundersamen Flucht aus dem Orthanc. Das Antlitz seines Vaters blieb angesichts dieser Nachrichten unlesbar, aber in den Augen seiner Schwester konnte Aragorn viel zu viel Verständnis für die Bedeutsamkeit dieser Kunde ausmachen.

Zu seiner Verwunderung ergriff schließlich auch Laietha das Wort. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie bei dieser Besprechung nur eine stille Zuhörerin sein würde. Es überraschte ihn zu hören, dass sie selbst erst wenige Tage vor ihm wieder ins Haus ihres Vaters zurückgekehrt war.

„Nicht nur der Verrat Sarumans ist eine Bedrängnis, die den Weg in den Süden nun gefährlicher denn je macht. Edhen und ich haben die Grenzen zum Nebelgebirge abgeritten", eröffnete sie ihre Ausführungen. Es hatte mehrere Scharmützel mit Orks bei der Grenzsicherung gegeben und auch die wilden Wölfe in dieser Gegend waren zahlreicher geworden. Jetzt erst bemerkte Aragorn den frischen Verband an ihrem Handgelenk.

„Die Kämpfe waren erfolgreich, aber auch wir haben einige Opfer zu beklagen. Enros, Anarion, Henorin..." Die Namen klangen zu vertraut in Aragorns Ohren und auch er senkte betroffen den Kopf, als seine Schwester die Liste der Gefallenen bekannt gab. „Die Berge um Imladris sind nicht mehr sicher. Saurons Schatten ist lang geworden", schloss sie ihren Bericht.

Nein, die Bedrohung durch den Feind machte nicht Halt vor dem letzten heimeligen Haus. Wie dicht war der Krieg schon an Imladris herangetreten, fragte sich Aragorn voller Sorge. Er tauschte einen Blick mit seiner Schwester und begann zu erahnen, dass sich mehr in den Hallen seines Vaters verändert hatte, als das Auge erblicken konnte. Er würde Laietha später dazu befragen.

Betroffenes Schweigen hatte sich über den Raum gelegt bis sich Gandalf schließlich räusperte. „Wenn Ihr meinen Rat annehmen wollt, Elrond, sollten wir, sobald es Frodo besser geht, eine Versammlung einberufen, in der das Schicksal des Halblings besprochen wird. Dies ist eine Angelegenheit, die uns alle betrifft."

Sein Ziehvater nickte zustimmend. „Imladris ist nicht mehr die sichere Zuflucht, die es einst war. Wir können weder Saurons noch Sarumans Truppen hier standhalten, sollten sie uns angreifen. Ja, es muss besprochen werden, was nun geschehen soll. Sobald Frodo wieder bei Kräften ist, werde ich einen Rat einberufen. Bis dahin sollten wir uns erholen." Sein Blick wanderte bei den letzten Worten zu seinen Ziehkindern. „Für heute haben wir genug besprochen. Geht euch ausruhen." Damit löste er die Versammlung auf.

Sie saßen an diesem Abend lange in Aragorns Gemächern beisammen ohne zu sprechen. Laietha hatte es sich in einem der bequemen Sessel gemütlich gemacht. Sie hatte die Schuhe ausgezogen und sich im Schneidersitz niedergelassen. Dieser Anblick war Aragorn angenehm vertraut. Nur der melancholische Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht blieb ihm fremd. Nachdenklich nippte sie an ihrem Weinkelch.

Ja, sie schien ihm anders als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Trauriger und doch schöner als zuvor. Laietha hatte schon immer ein ansehnliches Gesicht gehabt und ihr feuerrotes Haar ließ sie unter den dunkelhaarigen Elben Imladris' hervorstechen. Sie war kleiner als die Elbenfrauen und die Übungen an der Waffe hatten sie muskulöser als die Elbinnen werden lassen, aber dies war für Aragorn nichts Neues.

Was sich verändert hatte war ihre Körperhaltung, ihr Gang. Es war ihm schon aufgefallen, als sie ihm entgegengelaufen war. Sie bewegte sich mit festeren Schritten, ging aufrechter und hatte die mädchenhafte Anmut gegen eine Aura der Stärke getauscht.

Wie lange war es her, seit er sie das letzte Mal bewusst angesehen hatte? Er war häufig und lange fort gewesen in den letzten acht Jahren. Sie hatten sich oftmals nur wenige Tage gesehen, wenn ihn der Weg heim in das Haus seines Vaters führte. Ihr Gesicht war ihm so vertraut wie die Sonne oder der Mond, aber als er sie nun genauer betrachtete fiel ihm auf, dass ihm nicht mehr das Mädchen gegenüber saß, dessen Gesicht er geschworen hätte selbst in einer sternenlosen Nacht zeichnen zu können.

„Es hat sich viel verändert in den letzten Jahren, Dunai."

Dunai – ihn so zu nennen war ihr allein vorbehalten. Seit sie ein Kind war rief sie ihn mit diesem Namen – Dúnedain hatte sie nicht aussprechen können. Der Name war ihm vertraut, aber auch in ihrer Stimme fand er die Veränderung, die er bereits in ihren Zügen erspäht hatte. Sie war dunkler geworden, voll von den schweren Gedanken, die das Herz der jungen Frau zu erfüllen schienen. Ja, es hatte sich einiges verändert. „Berichte mir", bat er deshalb.

Laietha nahm einen Schluck Wein und starrte gedankenverloren in das Feuer des Kamins. Er kannte sie zu lange, um nicht zu bemerken, dass sie um Fassung bemüht war. Die Stimme seiner Schwester bebte leicht, als sie schließlich das Wort ergriff.

„Vater hat Recht – Imladris ist nicht mehr die sichere Zuflucht, die es einmal war. Sie verlassen uns, Dunai – einer nach dem anderen. Anarions Frau und Henorins Schwester werden sich dem nächsten Zug anschließen. Elberen ist fort und Oloriwen mit ihrer Familie. Sie sind im Frühling ausgezogen und mit ihnen so viele andere. Es wird einsam hier in Imladris."

Laietha klang niedergeschlagen und auch Aragorns Herz wurde schwer bei dem Gedanken, dass so viele ihrer Freunde Mittelerde verließen um in den Westen zu gehen – genau wie einst Arwen...

Er verdrängte den Gedanken an seine Geliebte. Noch immer saß der Schmerz über ihren Verlust zu tief für ihn. Eine tröstende Hand legte sich auf seine und als er ihrem Blick begegnete, sah er ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder hier bist, Dunai. Du warst lange fort. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

Er ergriff ihre schmale Hand und drückte sie fest. Ein Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. „Ja, auch ich bin froh, hier zu sein." Wenn sie sich auch äußerlich verändert hatte, die liebevolle Wärme, die von Laietha ausging war gleich geblieben. Er wusste, dass er sich hier vollends fallen lassen konnte, keinen Gedanken vor ihr verbergen musste.

Niemandem, nicht einmal seinen Ziehbrüdern brachte er so viel Vertrauen wie der jungen Frau entgegen. Ihre Gegenwart tat ihm wohl. Aragorn hatte sich auf seinen Reisen in den letzten Jahren oft einsam gefühlt, aber hier in Bruchtal ließ die Gegenwart seiner Schwester diese Einsamkeit wie flüchtige Schatten erscheinen.

„Wenn du das nächste Mal aufbrichst, werden Elladan, Elrohir und ich dich begleiten. Vater hat es versprochen. Du wirst nicht allein reisen müssen."

Dieser Gedanke klang verlockend und Aragorn konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Er muss große Stücke auf dich halten, wenn du unter Edhens Kommando reiten darfst." Seine Schwester schürzte leicht die Lippen und in ihren Augen breitete sich ein stolzer Glanz aus.

„Um es genau zu sagen, bin ich nicht unter Edhen geritten. Vater hat mir die Befehlsgewalt übertragen. Edhen begleitete mich als mein Berater." Verblüfft und voller Stolz schüttelte Aragorn den Kopf. Edhen war einer der besten Männer seines Vaters. Schon, dass Elrond seine Tochter dem erfahrenen Hauptmann zugeteilt hatte zeigte, dass er ihr die beste Ausbildung zukommen lassen wollte. Aber wenn er Laietha seinen besten Mann als Berater zur Seite gestellt hatte, musste es bedeuten, dass der Elbenfürst die junge Frau für bereit hielt, ihr eigenes Kommando zu führen.

Allein der traurige Ausdruck, der über den Zügen seiner Schwester lag, wollte nicht zu dieser hohen Auszeichnung passen und Laietha bestätigte Aragorns Verdacht, als sie ihm verkündete, dass sich auch Edhen in einigen Monaten den Zügen in den Westen anschließen würde. Die Zeit der Elben in Mittelerde neigte sich ihrem Ende zu.

Aragorn erholte sich gut in den folgenden Tagen. Er genoss es, Zeit mit seiner Schwester zu verbringen, wieder in einem weichen Bett zu schlafen und die Gedanken bei einem guten Kelch Wein am Abend schweifen zu lassen. Am wohlsten aber tat es ihm, endlich wieder mit dem Gefühl wohlbehütet zu sein, schlafen zu können.

Kein Übel würde sich in diese Mauern stehlen, keine Nachtwachen mussten aufgestellt werden und sie mussten sich nicht furchtsam umsehen, ob ihnen nicht doch ein feindlicher Späher gefolgt wäre. Mochte der Schatten Saurons lang geworden sein, aber Elronds Haus war noch immer eine sichere Feste, auch wenn dies nicht mehr ewig so bleiben mochte.

Drei Tage nach seiner Ankunft in Imladris war auch Frodo endlich aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht und die gute Nachricht von der Gesundung des Hobbits, erfüllte nicht nur das Herz seiner Freunde mit Erleichterung. Für den Abend wurde ein fröhliches Fest angesetzt, das sie bei Wein, Gesang und Tanz die Sorgen der vergangenen Wochen für eine Weile vergessen ließ.

Für Aragorn und Laietha gab es aber noch einen anderen Grund zur Freude. Ihre Brüder Elladan und Elrohir erreichten an diesem Abend das Haus ihres Vaters. Sie wollten zunächst zu niemandem als Elrond selbst sprechen, und so erahnten Aragorn und Laietha bereits, dass sie keine gute Kunde brachten und das Gefühl der Sicherheit, das Aragorn bis dahin umfangen hatte, begann zu schwinden.

Als sich die Geschwister schließlich am späten Abend in Elrohirs Gemach versammelten, bestätigten sich die düsteren Ahnungen, die Aragorn beschlichen hatten. Weit in den Osten hatte es die Elbenzwillinge verschlagen und sie hatten nicht nur Thranduils Sohn Legolas mitgebracht.

Schon länger ging das Gerücht um, dass dunkle Mächte in der Festung von Dol Guldur erneut zu erstarken begannen. Elrohir und Elladan brachten nun die Gewissheit. Die Armeen des Hexenmeisters sammelten sich in den Untiefen der Feste und gewiss würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Thranduils Reich in Gefahr geriete. Wahrscheinlich, so vermutete Laietha, war dies der Grund, dass der Herr des Düsterwaldes seinen Sohn aussandte, um von Elrond Hilfe zu erbitten.

Niemand von ihnen musste es aussprechen, aber sie alle wussten, wenn der Düsterwald im Krieg versank, würde es gewiss auch nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie selbst schlimmere Sorgen als einige Orks haben würden, die ihre Grenzen im Osten verletzten.

„Wahrscheinlich wird Vater uns mit einigen Männern schicken, um Thranduils Grenzen zu verteidigen", mutmaßte Elladan und schenkte seiner Schwester ein zuversichtliches Lächeln. „Gewiss wirst du uns begleiten, Schwesterchen. Wie ich von Edhen gehört habe, bist du eine wirkliche Geißel der Orks geworden."

„Ja, eine Geißel der Orks – wenn ich keine Frau wäre, hätte er mich sicher schon vor Jahren mit euch ziehen lassen." Laiethas Stimme war voll von gekränktem Stolz, aber ihre Brüder begannen zu lachen und ihre fröhliche Stimmung steckte auch die junge Frau an, so dass ihr Groll bald vergessen war.

Der Rest des Abends wurde heiter, auch wenn Aragorn sich schon vor der Zeit verabschiedete, weil sein Vater für den nächsten Morgen einen Rat einberufen hatte, zu dem auch das Oberhaupt der Dúnedain geladen war.

Mitternacht war weit überschritten als Laietha sich schließlich auf den Weg in ihre Gemächer begab, ein wenig trunken von dem starken Wein, den Elrohir aus Thranduils Kellern mitgebracht hatte. Die Nachtluft war kalt und Laietha zog ihren Schal fester um die Schultern. Sie gähnte herzhaft und war in Gedanken bereits in ihrem warmen, weichen Bett. Ja, eine Mütze voll Schlaf würde ihr gut tun. Sie hatte Merry und Pippin für den nächsten Tag versprochen, ihnen einen Teil der Gärten zu zeigen und Merry hatte sie zu einem Pilzwettessen herausgefordert.

„Obacht!"

Laietha wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, aber der Warnruf kam zu spät. Sie taumelte dem Mann, der gerade aus der Tür eines der Gästezimmers getreten war, direkt in die Arme. „Hoppla, Herrin, nicht so ungestüm", murmelte er mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und nahm sein Gegenüber gründlich in Augenschein. Rasch stammelte die junge Frau eine Entschuldigung und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ihr seid keine Elbin." Seine tiefe Stimme klang sowohl überrascht, als auch amüsiert. Laietha sammelte sich einen Augenblick, bevor sie ihm ein schiefes Lächeln schenkte. „Und ihr habt eine bemerkenswert rasche Auffassungsgabe, Herr..."

Er war hochgewachsen und hatte wachsame grüne Augen, die in einem schönen, edlen Gesicht saßen. Er erweckte den Eindruck weit gereist zu sein. Um die Schultern trug er einen pelzbesetzten Reitmantel, aber trotzdem seine Kleidung reich verziert war, wies sie Spuren einer langen Wanderschaft auf. Eine silberne Kette mit einem weißen Edelstein konnte sie unter seinem Mantel erkennen – er war also allem Anschein nach kein einfacher Wanderer, der in den Hallen ihres Vaters Schutz gefunden hatte. Auf Laietha wirkte er müde und erschöpft. Wahrscheinlich war er eben erst eingetroffen.

Trotz seiner Mattigkeit stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln in seine Mundwinkel und er verneigte sich artig vor ihr. „Boromir aus Minas Tirith, Herrin. Ich stehe zu Euren Diensten." Sieh an – er war trotz aller Strapazen die hinter ihm liegen mochten charmant und hatte Manieren. Ein schmales Lächeln trat auf Laiethas Lippen und sie neigte den Kopf. Sein Name kam ihr bekannt vor, aber woher wollte ihr zu dieser späten Stunde nicht einfallen.

„Willkommen in Bruchtal, mein Herr. Bei Tageslicht werdet ihr feststellen, dass sich nicht nur Elben im letzten heimeligen Haus östlich der See aufhalten. Menschen des Südens sind hier willkommen." Mit diesen Worten verneigte sie sich und huschte über den nächtlichen Flur davon. Noch bevor Boromir sie nach ihrem Namen fragen konnte, war die junge Frau verschwunden.

Erschöpft legte er seine Kleidung ab, ließ sich auf das weiche Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Man hatte ihn für den nächsten Morgen zu einem Rat geladen und Boromir hoffte, dass sich seine lange Reise gelohnt haben würde. Es würde sich ja zeigen, ob Menschen des Südens in diesen Hallen wirklich so willkommen waren, wie das Mädchen hatte verlauten lassen.


	3. Kapitel 2 – Von Stäben und Ställen

p class="MsoNormal"Kapitel 2 – Von Stäben und Ställen/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und Mittag war längst vorbei, als Boromir mit ärgerlichen Schritten das Haus des Elbenfürsten verließ. Nein, so hatte er sich die Hilfe der Elben wahrhaftig nicht vorgestellt. Hundertzehn Tage war er unterwegs gewesen, nur um mit leeren Händen zurückzukehren! Die Entschlüsselung eines Rätsels hatte er sich erhofft und nur noch mehr Rätsel hatte man ihm aufgegeben. Der Halbling Frodo, Isildurs Fluch – und keine Hilfe für seine Heimatstadt – weder durch Rat noch Männer!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Das geborstene Schwert hatte er zwar gefunden, aber welche Hilfe er sich von dessen Träger erhoffen konnte, war ihm mehr als fragwürdig. Ein Waldläufer, ein Landstreicher, der das Erbe Isildurs beanspruchen wollte! Alles in Boromir hatte sich vor Empörung gesträubt. Gondor hatte keinen König – Gondor brauchte keinen König!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Was Gondor brauchte waren Männer, die an seiner Seite kämpften, die sich den Heerscharen des Feindes entgegenstellten – nicht Ammenmärchen für Kinder über Zauberringe und verlorene Königssöhne... Er war ein Narr gewesen, diese lange Reise auf sich zu nehmen. An der Seite seiner Männer hätte er seinem Volk jetzt sicher besser dienen können./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Innerlich schnaubend vor Wut entfernte er sich vom Haupthaus des Elbenherrschers. Luft, er musste seinem Ärger Luft machen. Er marschierte schnellen Schrittes über den Hof, vorbei an Parkanlagen und Pavillons, bis sein Blick an einem vertraut anmutenden Ort hängen blieb./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ob Gondor oder Bruchtal – die Übungsplätze für Soldaten schienen sich überall zu gleichen. Ein weiter Platz, einige hölzerne Übungspuppen, ein großes Haus, in dem wahrscheinlich Waffen und Rüstungen gelagert wurden, eingegrenzt von einem hölzernen Zaun./p  
p class="MsoNormal"An einer der Übungspuppen entlud anscheinend gerade jemand seine Wut. Ein feuerroter Haarschopf leuchtete in der Nachmittagssonne und der Gondorianer konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Feuerkopf einem Elben gehören sollte. Interessiert näherte er sich dem Gelände./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zu seiner Überraschung musste er feststellen, dass es weder ein Elb noch ein Mann war, sondern eine junge Frau mit beeindruckenden Rundungen. Ein Teil seines Unmuts ebbte bei diesem Anblick ab und Boromir lehnte sich gegen den hölzernen Zaun, um das Spektakel eine Weile zu betrachten./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Die junge Frau trug eine einfache um die Hüften gegürtete Tunika, eng anliegende Beinlinge, die ihre muskulösen Schenkel betonten, und leichte Stiefel. Ihre langen roten Locken hatte sie zu einem Zopf im Nacken gebunden. Mit einem Kampfstab malträtierte sie eine der Holzpuppen. Boromir runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. War dies nicht das Mädchen, das ihm in der Nacht in die Arme gelaufen war?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Er versuchte sich ihr Gesicht ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Nach allem was er in der Dunkelheit hatte ausmachen können, war sie recht ansehnlich gewesen. Sie hatte ein angenehmes Gesicht gehabt und ihr Kleid hatte verlockende Reize erahnen lassen. Sein Blick blieb an ihrem wohlgeformten Hinterteil hängen – nun, bei Tageslicht schienen sich diese Ahnungen zu bestätigen. Die Heftigkeit mit der sie die Holzpuppe bearbeitete, ließ ihn vermuten, dass sie augenblicklich nicht in der besten Stimmung war./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"***/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Allein, sie war wieder allein. Aragorn, Elladan und Elrohir waren sofort nach dem Rat zu Erkundungen aufgebrochen und man hatte ihr nicht einmal die Möglichkeit eingeräumt, ihre Brüder zu begleiten. Soviel also zu dem Versprechen ihres Vaters, sie beim nächsten Mal mit ihnen ziehen zu lassen!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Laietha ließ den Kopf hängen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. emSieh es ein, du kannst alt und grau werden, aber Vater wird dich allein nicht weiter als an Imladris' Grenzen reiten lassen. Egal wie gut du mit dem Schwert umgehen kannst, egal wie sehr er deine Fortschritte lobt, du bist in seinen Augen nur eine schwache Frau./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Frustriert schmetterte sie den Kampfstab gegen die hölzerne Übungspuppe. Statt bei den Erkundungen zu helfen, erwartete man wahrscheinlich, dass sie sich um das Wohlergehen der Gäste ihres Vaters kümmerte. Wozu all das Lob nach ihrer Arbeit an den Grenzen zu den Nebelgebirgen? Meinte Elrond sie würde noch Ruhe benötigen? emIch habe die Ruhe nicht nötiger als Aragorn oder jeder andere von uns/em, dachte sie bitter./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Die tausend Mal geübten Schlagkombinationen brachten sie ins Schwitzen und ließen ihren Ärger ein wenig abkühlen, aber an diesem Tag würde sie sich lange schinden müssen, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ein erboster Aufschrei entkam ihrer Kehle, als sie nach einem heftigen Schlag abrutschte und der Stab sie beim Zurückprallen an der Schulter traf. Wütend schleuderte sie die Waffe von sich und rieb sich die schmerzende Schulter./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Für den Anfang nicht schlecht, Herrin, aber vielleicht solltet Ihr wirklich weniger ungestüm sein."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Die Stimme ließ Laietha erschreckt herumwirbeln. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Ein stattlicher Mann stand mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen an den Zaun zum Übungsplatz gelehnt und beobachtete sie aufmerksam./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Die junge Frau reckte trotzig das Kinn nach vorne und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Vielen Dank, aber ich benötige Euren Rat nicht. Ich mache das nicht zum ersten Mal", gab sie bissig zurück. Der Mann gehörte nicht nach Imladris und doch hatte sie ihn schon einmal gesehen. Seine Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"Er lachte leise – machte er sich über sie lustig? Laiethas Zorn brodelte heißer als zuvor. Sie hob ihre Waffe vom Boden auf. Mit festen Schritten näherte sie sich dem Fremden und durchbohrte ihn mit ihrem Blick./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEine wirklich reizend anzusehende Frau/em, schoss es Boromir durch den Kopf, als ihm auffiel, wie sie beim Gehen die Hüften wiegte. Ihr Schritt war fest und entschlossen, sie trug den Kopf stolz erhoben. Er überragte sie um einen guten Kopf, aber dies schien sie nicht zu beeindrucken./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Stattdessen funkelte sie ihn aus ihren grünen Augen wütend an. Eine kleine Wildkatze, wie es ihm schien. Sie hatte Courage. Das Mädchen gefiel ihm./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Der Mann blieb von Laiethas Unmut unbeeindruckt. „Wenn Ihr mir nicht glaubt, könnt Ihr gern gegen mich antreten", warf sie ihm trotzig entgegen. Sein Lachen wurde lauter und er hob abwehrend die Hand. Woher nur kannte sie sein Gesicht?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Oh bitte, Herrin, seid mir nicht böse, natürlich glaube ich Euch. Gewiss habt ihr schon mehr als eine Übungspuppe verprügelt, aber gegen einen Gegner aus Fleisch und Blut anzutreten ist doch etwas anderes. Ich will Euch um keinen Preis der Welt verletzen. Dazu seid ihr viel zu hübsch."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Was für ein unverschämter Kerl! Laietha schnaubte erbost. Sein Süßholz konnte er bei einer anderen raspeln. Die Kriegerin beschloss, ihm seine Überheblichkeit auszutreiben. Sie zu unterschätzen war schon mehr als einem Mann schlecht bekommen. Ein wissendes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als ihr einfiel, wo sie ihn gesehen hatte. Dies war der Mann, der mitten in der Nacht angekommen und dem sie in die Arme gelaufen war./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Habt Ihr etwa Angst gegen eine Frau zu verlieren, Boromir aus Minas Tirith? Oder seid ihr einfach noch zu müde von Eurer Reise, um es mit einem Mädchen aufzunehmen?", spottete sie und genoss, dass ihm das Lächeln auf den Lippen für einen Augenblick erstarb. Ah, er war überrascht, dass sie sich an seinen Namen erinnerte. Gut. Er würde noch überraschter sein, wenn sie ihm das Fell über die Ohren zog./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emZumindest ist sie mutig/em, dachte Boromir bei sich. Ihn herauszufordern wagten die wenigsten Männer in Gondor und die Frauen – nun, sie pflegten ihn für gewöhnlich zu Wettkämpfen der anderen Art einzuladen... Aber auch wenn sie sich an seinen Namen erinnert hatte, schien die junge Frau nicht zu wissen, wen sie vor sich hatte. Boromir beschloss, sie nicht so rasch aufzuklären. Ihre Überheblichkeit würde ihr noch früh genug schlecht bekommen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nun, was war gegen einen kleinen Spaß einzuwenden. Wahrscheinlich wollte dieses Mädchen auch einmal gegen einen richtigen Gegner und nicht nur gegen eine Holzpuppe antreten. Vielleicht ließ er sie sogar ein paar Treffer erzielen.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Der Mann aus dem Süden schien sich gefangen zu haben, denn das Lächeln trat wieder auf seine Züge. „Nun, wenn Euch so viel daran liegt. Ich verspreche auch, Euch nicht weh zu tun."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sie hielt seinen Blick gefangen und zog spöttisch die Brauen hoch, während sie ihm ihren Kampfstab zuwarf. Er erwartete hoffentlich keine Dankbarkeit für seinen Großmut. „Machen wir es interessanter – kämpfen wir um einen Preis. Wenn ich gewinne, werdet Ihr meinen Stalldienst übernehmen und mir heute Abend den Wein servieren. Was sagt Ihr?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Die Belustigung über ihre Herausforderung auf seinem Gesicht war kaum zu übersehen. Er strotzte nur so von Selbstsicherheit. Nun, sollte er ruhig denken, er hätte leichtes Spiel mit ihr. Keiner der Männer ihres Vaters würde sich dermaßen unbesonnen auf einen Kampf mit ihr einlassen. Aber er wusste anscheinend nicht, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Laietha würde es ihn noch früh genug spüren lassen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Der Mann verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr und reichte ihr die Hand, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Wie Ihr wollt. Ich allerdings werde meinen Wunsch erst nach dem Kampf äußern, sonst behauptet Ihr noch, Ihr hättet absichtlich verloren..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emDir wird das Lachen noch vergehen, du arroganter Bursche/em, dachte sich die junge Frau und wählte ihrerseits einen Kampfstab. Auch sie verbeugte sich und nahm Aufstellung. Ihr Gegenüber machte einen zaghaften Angriffsversuch, den sie geschickt abblockte. Ohne zu zögern, ließ sie ihre Waffe mit voller Kraft auf die ungedeckte Seite des Mannes sausen und schickte ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag zu Boden./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sein überraschtes Keuchen quittierte sie mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. Sie deutete mit dem Finger gen Süden. „Nur damit Ihr es wisst – die Pferdeställe liegen in dieser Richtung, mein Herr!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boromir rieb sich die schmerzende Seite. Himmel, dieses Mädchen hatte einen harten Schlag. Ja, er hatte eine der ersten Lektionen, die ihm sein Ausbilder erteilt hatte, vergessen – unterschätze niemals einen Gegner. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln kam er wieder auf die Beine. Also gut – keine falsche Rücksichtnahme./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ihr seid also nicht nur ungestüm, sondern auch etwas voreilig, ja?", neckte er und holte kräftig aus, aber sein Gegenüber parierte den Schlag geschickt und verwandelte den Schwung in einen Gegenangriff, den er im letzten Moment abwehrte./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Der Kampfstab war nicht seine bevorzugte Waffe, aber er hatte mehr als einmal damit gekämpft. Er würde sich von diesem Rotschopf bestimmt nicht vorführen lassen. Mochte sein, dass sie damit die Übungspuppen das Fürchten lehrte, aber wenn sie ihm eine Lektion erteilen wollte, musste sie früher aufstehen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Er ließ eine Reihe von harten Schlägen auf sie niederprasseln und trieb sie zurück. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich bei jedem heftigen Atemzug, den sie nahm. Es war ein reizender Anblick, wie Boromir fand. Einige Haare hatten sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst und die dichten Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht. In ihren Augen blitzte es listig und ein breites Lächeln umspielte die sinnlichen Lippen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, ihr in einer anderen Art von Zweikampf gegenüber zu treten. Ein Lächeln stahl sich bei diesem Gedanken in seine Mundwinkel und Boromir war einen Augenblick lang unaufmerksam./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Urplötzlich änderte sie ihre Taktik und nun war es die junge Frau, die sich in einem geschwinden Vorstoß das Angriffsrecht zurückeroberte. Sie legte ein rasches Tempo bei ihren Angriffssalven vor, das ihn ins Schwitzen brachte und Boromir nahm sich einen Augenblick, ihre Taktik zu studieren./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gewiss versuchte sie, ihre fehlende Körperkraft durch Schnelligkeit auszugleichen. Einen langen Kampf würde sie nicht durchstehen. Also musste er ihn in die Länge ziehen und sie müde machen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Er verstärkte die Kraft seiner Schläge und zwang sie dazu, langsamer zu werden und mehr zu laufen, um seinen Schwung auszugleichen. Boromir platzierte einen Schlag gegen ihr Schienbein, aber zu seiner Überraschung, benutze sie den Stab als Stütze und sprang. Sein Schlag ging ins Leere, ihre Füße trafen ihn an der Brust und ließen ihn zurücktaumeln und straucheln. Verdutzt sah er zu ihr hinüber. Ein solches Manöver hätte er ihr nicht zugetraut./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich bin nicht voreilig – siegesgewiss würde ich eher sagen, mein Herr. Ich erwarte von Euch, dass Ihr Euch beim Abendessen stets in meiner Nähe aufhaltet. Ich werde durstig sein." Lachend drehte sie sich zum Gehen um, aber Boromir war noch nicht bereit, diesen Kampf aufzugeben. Nun hatte sie seinen Ehrgeiz geweckt. „Nicht so rasch, mein Täubchen, wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander", knurrte er und eilte ihr hinterher./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Die junge Frau blieb stehen und schenkte ihm ein kokettes Lächeln. Sie strich sich die vorwitzigen Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr zurück. „So, wollt Ihr noch einen Nachschlag, mein Herr? Nur zu!" Sie holte aus und ließ ihren Stab auf ihn niedersausen, aber diesmal war er besser vorbereitet und wich ihr aus, nur um sich wenige Sekunden später in ihrem Rücken zu befinden./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seinen nächsten Schlag sah sie erst kommen, als es schon zu spät war. Sie konnte ihm nicht mehr ausweichen und in einer Serie von mehreren Schlägen traf er sie an Armen, Beinen und Hüften, auch wenn es ihm im Herzen leid tat. „Seid froh, dass wir uns nicht mit Schwertern duellieren, Herrin, sonst hätte ich Euch in Scheiben geschnitten."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Er war nicht zimperlich mit ihr gewesen und in den nächsten Tagen würde sie gewiss einige blaue Flecken bekommen, aber sie gab nicht auf. Ein angriffslustiges Funkeln blitze in ihren Augen auf und sie lächelte schief, als sie aufstand und zum Gegenangriff ansetzte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boromir war überrascht von ihrer Hartnäckigkeit, aber es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sie besiegt haben würde. Er musste zugeben, dass sie verstand mit dem Stab umzugehen und trotzdem freute er sich schon darauf, ihr seine Siegerbedingung zu nennen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Der nächste Schlag traf ihre Schulter und sie ging zu Boden. Boromir ließ seinen Stab sinken. Aber sie selbst schien den Kampf noch nicht verloren zu sehen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zwar biss sie die Zähne zusammen, als sie sich erhob und rieb sich die Stelle, an der sein Stab sie empfindlich getroffen hatte, aber sie lächelte noch immer. „Ihr wollt doch nicht schon aufgeben, mein Herr?", winkte sie ihn herausfordernd zu sich heran. Boromir schüttelte lachend den Kopf. emWas für ein kurioses Ding/em, dachte er und ging erneut zum Angriff über./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Die junge Frau bewegte sich mit der Geschmeidigkeit einer Katze. Sie duckte sich unter seinen Schlägen hinweg, sprang, rollte sich geschickt ab und kam in einer flüssigen Bewegung wieder auf die Beine. Ihre Tunika musste dabei verrutscht sein und Boromir bot sich ein verlockender Blick auf ihre bloße Schulter. Der Mann Gondors war für einen Augenblick unaufmerksam. Sein Gegenüber schien dies erkannt zu haben und nutze ihren Vorteil./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Der erste Schlag traf seine Kniekehle, als sie sich seinen Schwung zu nutze gemacht hatte und ihn von hinten attackierte und schickte ihn in die Knie. Der zweite Schlag traf seinen Rücken und entlockte ihm ein überraschtes Keuchen. Der dritte Schlag zwischen seine Schulterblätter schickte ihn endgültig zu Boden. Dort blieb er fassungslos für einen Augenblick liegen, ohne sich zu rühren. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich besiegt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Wie schade, dass ich nun nicht erfahren werde, was Euer Preis gewesen wäre", gurrte sie an seiner Seite. „Steht auf und kommt, Boromir, ich werde Euch den Stall zeigen. Ihr habt noch viel zu tun und ich erwarte, dass Ihr ein Bad nehmt und Euch angemessen kleidet, bevor Ihr mir heute Abend den Wein serviert."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"***/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Laietha führte den Mann zu den Pferdeställen und drückte ihm Heugabel und Besen in die Hand. Sie ließ sich auf einem Heuballen nieder und beobachtete ihn, während er seinen Reisemantel ablegte und sich das Hemd auszog. Die junge Frau schürzte leicht die Lippen und genoss den Anblick, der sich ihr bot./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Der Mann aus dem Süden hatte den kampfgestählten Körper eines Soldaten und auf seiner Haut trug er Spuren frischer und älterer Narben. Sein Rücken und seine Arme waren von geschmeidigen Muskeln überzogen, die sich deutlich abzeichneten, als er mit der Stallarbeit begann. Solch beachtenswerte Gäste trafen nicht häufig im Haus ihres Vaters ein – meist waren es ältere Menschen, klapprige Gelehrte, die sich Rat von Elrond erhofften, aber dieser Mann war in seinen besten Jahren und nicht unansehnlich. Laietha konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ihr gefiel./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Nun soll ich Euch den Wein reichen und weiß nicht einmal Euren Namen, Herrin", riss seine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie war angenehm tief und schickte ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken. Ein schmales Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel und er erwiderte den direkten Blick mit dem sie ihn in Augenschein genommen hatte. Allem Anschein nach war ihm ihr Interesse nicht entgangen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich habe viele Namen", gab sie schmunzelnd zurück und deutete auf eine Stelle im Gang, die Boromir noch nicht gefegt hatte, um einen weiteren Blick auf seine Kehrseite zu erhaschen. „Einer würde mir für den Anfang reichen", griente der Krieger und beseitigte den Schmutz. Die junge Frau dachte einen Herzschlag lang nach, aber schließlich lächelte sie ihm zu. „Dann nennt mich Laietha. Unter diesem Namen kennt man mich hier in Imladris."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Imladris – der Klang des elbischen Namens grollte wie der sanfte Donner eines entfernten Sommergewitters. Sie hatte einen eigenartigen Dialekt wenn sie sprach, fast als wäre der Gebrauch der Gemeinsamen Sprache ihr unnatürlich. Boromir unterbrach seine Arbeit und betrachtete sie von Kopf bis Fuß./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ihre Kleidung war einfach – unmöglich auszumachen, woher sie stammte. Ihre Haut und ihr Haar waren zu hell für das einer Frau Gondors und ihre Bewegungen zu elegant für die Pferdeherrinnen aus Rohan. Ihre Sprache glich keiner der beiden Völker. Sie gab sich so stolz, dass sie unmöglich ein Bauernmädchen aus der Umgebung sein konnte. Vielleicht stammte sie aus dem Norden. Boromirs Neugier war erwacht. „Woher kommt Ihr, Laietha? Seid ihr mit Eurem Mann oder Eurem Vater nach Bruchtal gekommen, um Elronds Rat zu suchen?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emSieh an, er will wissen ob du vergeben bist/em, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein leises Lachen entkam. „Für gewöhnlich kommen die Menschen nach Imladris um Rat bei meinem Vater zu suchen." emAlso doch eine Elbin/em, schien Boromirs Blick schelmisch zu sagen. „Seit dem Tod meiner Eltern stehe ich unter dem Schutz des Hausherren. Herr Elrond ist mein Ziehvater", setzte sie erläuternd hinzu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Für einen Augenblick blieb seine Miene unlesbar, aber dann begegnete er ihr mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Und trotzdem müsst ihr Stalldienst wie eine Magd verrichten?" In seinen Augen blitze der Schalk und Laietha konnte sich nicht helfen und lachte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Um ehrlich zu sein – nein", gab sie belustigt zurück. „Es schien mir einfach ein guter Wetteinsatz zu sein. Aber ihr macht Euch gut. Seid ihr den weiten Weg aus Minas Tirith wegen einer Anstellung gekommen? Ich könnte für Euch ein gutes Wort bei meinem Vater einlegen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Als sie den Namen seiner Heimatstadt erwähnte, verfinsterte sich sein Antlitz und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Anscheinend hatte Laietha eine wunde Stelle getroffen. „Mein Bruder und ich teilten einen Traum. Ein Rätsel, in dem der Name Imladris fiel, führte mich hierher. Ich kam, um Hilfe für Gondor zu erbitten."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zu seiner Überraschung erbleichte die junge Frau und erhob sich rasch. „Himmel, dann seid ihr Boromir von Gondor – der Sohn des Statthalters."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aragorn hatte von einem hohen Würdenträger aus Gondor gesprochen, der beim Rat ihres Vaters anwesend gewesen war. Seinen Namen hatte er nicht erwähnt, aber nun fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie hatte gleich gewusst, dass sie seinen Namen kannte, wenn sie ihre Reisen mit Aragorn bis jetzt auch noch nie bis nach Gondor geführt hatten. „Es muss schlimm um Eure Stadt stehen, wenn jemand wie Ihr sich auf eine solch beschwerliche Reise begibt. Ist der Krieg so nah?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nun war es Boromir, der sie erstaunt musterte. Woher wusste das Mädchen über solche Dinge Bescheid? „Ja, der Krieg ist nah", erwiderte er knapp und machte sich wieder an seine Arbeit. Eine Weile lang herrschte Schweigsamkeit zwischen ihnen, die nur vom Schnauben der Pferde unterbrochen wurde./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Laietha setzte sich wieder und kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe, während Boromir die Pferde tränkte. Natürlich hatte ihr Aragorn nicht alles gesagt, was beim Rat besprochen worden war – seine Zeit vor dem Aufbruch war knapp bemessen gewesen, aber nach allem was Laietha bis jetzt über den Sohn Denethors gehört hatte, war er der erste Heerführer des Landes. Der Krieg musste mehr als nur auf Gondors Türschwelle stehen, wenn der Statthalter verzweifelt genug war, seinen besten Mann zu schicken. Wie lange mochte er bis nach Imladris gebraucht haben? Der Weg im Süden war gefährlich, wahrscheinlich hatte er in Heimlichkeit reisen müssen. Neunzig Tage oder mehr würde ihn die Reise gekostet haben./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nein, ohne Not würde ein Land im Krieg seinen besten Krieger nicht so lange fort schicken, es sei denn, Denethor hatte sich Unterstützung von den Elben erhofft. Aber sie wusste auch genau, dass Imladris nicht über so viele Männer verfügte, dass sie in einem Krieg eine bedeutende Wende erzielen konnten. Imladris besaß kein großes Heer – etwa 100 Elbenkrieger waren noch nicht in den Westen gesegelt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Würde Elrond dennoch seiner Bitte nachgeben und einige Truppen schicken? Bis jetzt hatte sich ihr Vater nicht in die Schlacht der Menschen eingemischt, die alten Bündnisse waren lange erloschen, aber dies konnte der Beginn einer neuen Allianz zwischen Elben und Menschen sein. Vielleicht würde ihr Vater Herrn Celeborn um Hilfe bitten. Lorien war näher an Gondor und wenn die Kunde von Sarumans Verrat die goldenen Wälder erreichte.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ein schrilles Wiehern riss sie plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ho, ruhig, mein Guter, ganz ruhig..." Boromir wich vorsichtig einen Schritt von der Box des aufgeregten Rappen zurück und griff in den Futtereimer neben ihm, ohne das nervöse Tier einen Herzschlag lang aus den Augen zu lassen. „Ich tu dir nichts. Sei ruhig, mein Schöner, sachte..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alarmiert erhob sich die junge Frau. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich der Mann des Südens ihrem Hengst genähert hatte – ein Fehler, den die Stallburschen meist nur ein Mal begingen. Das Pferd war ungestüm und scheu. Niemand außer ihr und ihren Brüdern durfte es wagen, es anzufassen. Umso erstaunter war Laietha als sie bemerkte, dass sich das Tier langsam beruhigte, als Boromir ihm eine handvoll Hafer entgegenstreckte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„So ist es gut. Das schmeckt dir, nicht wahr?" Der Krieger tätschelte den Hals des Rappen und Elronds Tochter zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Ein ungläubiges Schnauben entkam ihr und der Mann des Südens schenkte ihr einen fragenden Blick./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ihr scheint ein Händchen für Pferde zu haben, Boromir. Nicht viele können sich rühmen, sich an Ascar heranwagen zu dürfen." Der Gondorianer streckte dem Pferd seine flache Hand entgegen und der Hengst schnaubte enttäuscht, als er feststellen musste, dass der Hafer verschwunden war./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Pferde wissen, wer sie gut behandelt, Laietha. Er ist ein schlauer Kerl." Ein schiefes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht, als Laietha sich dem Tier näherte und der Rappe seinen Kopf gegen ihre Schulter rieb. Anscheinend gehörte das Pferd ihr. Sie tätschelte beruhigend seine Nüstern. „Ein eigenwilliger Bursche. Noch ist Ascar jung und ungestüm, aber er ist schnell wie der Wind und furchtlos im Kampf", erklärte sie und in ihrer Stimme schwang Stolz mit, der Boromir leise lachen ließ. emEigensinnig wie seine Herrin, scheint es mir/em, dachte er bei sich./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Er griff in die Tasche seines Reitmantels und zog einen Apfel hervor, den er dem Rappen vor die Nase hielt. Das Pferd schnupperte, trat näher und ließ es sich schmecken. Die junge Frau an seiner Seite schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Euch scheint er wirklich zu mögen, Boromir. Darauf könnt Ihr Euch etwas einbilden."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Gewiss bemerkt er, dass Ihr mir wohlgesonnen seid, Laietha." Er schenkte ihr ein charmantes Lächeln und fragte sich, wie wohlgesonnen sie ihm wohl wirklich war. Sie standen dicht nebeneinander und ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Augenblick. Die junge Frau schmunzelte, als Ascar ihr einen eifersüchtigen Schubs gab. Der Krieger nutzte die Gelegenheit und nahm sie näher in Augenschein. Sie war älter als er zunächst gedacht hatte – eine junge Frau in ihren besten Jahren und alles andere als ein Kind./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ihm gefiel die Art, wie sie keck das Kinn in die Luft reckte, um ihn ihrerseits offen zu mustern. In ihrem Blick lag keine Spur von Schüchternheit oder Zurückhaltung. Sie wusste was sie wollte – wohl eine weitere Eigenschaft, die sie mit ihrem Rappen teilte, der Boromirs Hand gierig nach letzten Apfelkrümeln absuchte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Laiethas Blick blieb am Gesicht des Mannes hängen und ihre Brauen zogen sich eine Winzigkeit zusammen. emHimmel, er sieht todmüde aus, er ist mehr als neunzig Tage unterwegs gewesen und du dumme Gans lässt ihn schuften wie einen Knecht/em, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Lasst es gut sein, Boromir. Ihr hattet eine lange Reise und werdet sicher seit dem Frühstück noch nichts gegessen haben. Kommt mit mir, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Ihr Euch stärken könnt." Sie reichte ihm Mantel und Hemd, auch wenn sie nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt hätte, den Anblick seines entblößten Oberkörpers noch etwas länger zu genießen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emReiß dich zusammen und starr ihn nicht an, sonst glaubt er am Ende noch er wäre unwiderstehlich/em, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Er machte ohnehin den Eindruck auf sie, als hätte er mehr Selbstvertrauen als genug. Laietha wandte sich ab und verließ den Stall und nachdem Boromir sich angekleidet hatte, folgte er ihr hinaus in den Sonnenschein./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"***/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Die Luft war angenehm mild und es war wärmer, als er es von einem Tag im späten Oktober erwartet hätte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ihr Weg führte über Brücken, unter denen sich ein Fluss zischend und tosend in die Tiefe stürzte. Sie passierten Pavillons, in denen Elben saßen, die Laietha freundlich grüßten und deren Grüße seine Begleiterin in deren melodischer Sprache zurückgab. Schließlich erreichten sie das Haupthaus des Elbenfürsten und die junge Frau führte ihn in einen mit Wandteppichen ausgekleideten Saal, wo sie ihn zu warten bat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nun, da er an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal zur Ruhe kam, bemerkte Boromir, wie die Müdigkeit ihm in die Glieder kroch. An Schlaf war in dieser Nacht nicht viel zu denken gewesen und er war die letzten Tage über fast ohne Rast durchgeritten. Der Kampf und die Stallarbeit hatten ihr übriges dazu getan. Ein paar Tage Ruhe würden ihm sicher gut tun. Als das Mädchen zur Tür hinaus war, stützte er den Kopf auf die Arme und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ja, ein wenig Schlaf und etwas Nahrung würden sicher helfen und gegen ein Bad hätte er auch nichts einzuwenden./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Es dauerte nicht lange, bis vor der Tür Lachen und Schwatzen laut wurde und die junge Frau in der Begleitung zweier Halblinge eintrat. Boromir straffte sich bei ihrem Eintreten und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Um ein Haar wäre er eingenickt. Die beiden Hobbits musterten den Fremden mit neugierigen, aber nicht unfreundlichen Blicken./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Meine Herren – das ist Herr Boromir aus Minas Tirith. Boromir – dies sind Meriadoc Brandybock und Peregrin Tuk." „Merry und Pippin für Euch", warf der jüngere der beiden ein und Boromir musste lächeln. Er erhob sich und verbeugte sich galant vor beiden, was die Halblinge ihrerseits zum Anlass für eine würdevolle Verneigung nahmen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Laietha zauberte derweil frisches Brot, Wein, Früchte und kalten Braten aus einem Korb auf den Tisch und als ihm der Duft des guten Essens in die Nase stieg, begann Boromirs Magen laut zu knurren. Den Krug mit Wein nahm er der jungen Frau jedoch rasch aus den Händen und schenkte ihr lächelnd ein. „Ich habe noch eine Schuld zu begleichen, wenn Ihr gestattet", schmunzelte er und sie nahm es mit hochgezogener Braue und einem leichten Nicken zur Kenntnis./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Die Speisen waren köstlich. Der Gondorianer konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er zuletzt so gut gegessen hatte und so labte er sich mit einigem Appetit an den elbischen Köstlichkeiten. Das Essen wurde begleitet vom fröhlichen Schwatzen der Hobbits, die Laietha Fragen über Fragen stellten. Die junge Frau gab freimütig Auskunft und schon bald war ein Spaziergang nach dem Essen vereinbart, zu dem Pippin auch Boromir großmütig einlud./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Boromir nahm seine Aufgabe als Weinkellner sehr ernst und beeilte sich, Laiethas Kelch nachzufüllen, sobald dessen Inhalt zur Neige ging und schon bald hatten sich die Wangen der jungen Frau erheblich gerötet. Lachend gebot sie ihm Einhalt, als er ihr zum vierten Mal nachschenken wollte. „Himmel, Herr Boromir, seht Eure Schuld bitte als beglichen an! Ich entlasse Euch aus Eurer Pflicht, bevor Ihr mich noch ganz und gar betrunken macht", gluckste sie heiter./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es am Wein, am Essen oder an der Luft lag, aber das Herz wurde ihm leichter und die Müdigkeit verblasste ein wenig. Und als schließlich alle gestärkt waren, schloss er sich der heiteren Gesellschaft bei ihrem Spaziergang an./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"***/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Als sie von ihrem Ausflug mit den Gästen ihres Vaters zurückkehrte, wurde Laietha bereits erwartet. Ein hochgewachsener Elb mit goldenem Haar trat auf sie zu, wechselte rasch ein paar Worte mit ihr bevor er wieder in den Hallen des Haupthauses verschwand. Entschuldigend lächelnd verabschiedete sich die junge Frau von ihren Gästen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sachte klopfte sie an die Tür zu den Gemächern ihres Vaters und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis die leise Stimme des Elben sie bat einzutreten. Ihr Ziehvater saß in einem der Sessel vor der Feuerstelle. Auf dem kleinen Tisch neben ihm standen zwei Kelche und ein Krug mit Wein. Der Elb bedeutete ihr, sich zu ihm zu setzen und Laietha leistete der stummen Bitte Folge. „Glorfindel sagte, du wolltest mich sprechen, emada/em. Nun, hier bin ich."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Der Elb richtete ohne Umschweife das Wort an sie. „Dir sind gewiss schon einige Dinge zu Ohren gekommen, die der Rat besprochen hat." Er hob seine Hand in einer beschwichtigenden Geste. Natürlich wusste er, dass Aragorn sie eingeweiht hatte. Elrond konnte kaum erwarten, dass er ihr gegenüber Stillschweigen bewahrte und er wusste, dass seine Tochter vertrauenswürdig war./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich habe mich entschlossen neun Gefährten auszusenden. Neun Gefährten gegen die neun Ringgeister. Allen voran Frodo Beutlin und seinen Diener Samweis Gamdschie – denn er ist seinem Herren treu ergeben und der Ringträger wird sich auf ihn verlassen können." Laietha nickte leicht und der Hausherr fuhr fort./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Aragorn wird sich ihnen anschließen, denn als Isildurs Erbe betrifft diese Angelegenheit ihn mehr denn jeden anderen von uns. Auch Gloins Sohn Gimli und Legolas aus dem Düsterwald werden die Gemeinschaft begleiten – als Vertreter für die Völker der Elben und Zwerge. Boromir von Gondor, der gestern Nacht hier eingetroffen ist, kam zu mir, um Rat und Hilfe für sein Volk zu erbitten – der Erfolg der Gemeinschaft wird seinem Land Frieden bringen, aber er ist ungeduldig und hat seine eigenen Vorstellungen von der Hilfe, die er erwartet."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Der Elb unterbrach sich und nahm einen Schluck Wein. Laietha lauschte ihm schweigend, aber in ihrem Inneren begann eine heiße Erregung zu glühen. Warum hatte ihr Vater sie zu sich gebeten? Würde er ihr die Möglichkeit einräumen, sich in dieser wichtigen Sache zu bewähren? Dies war eine Aussicht, auf die sie kaum zu hoffen wagte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte sich die Aufregung nicht anmerken zu lassen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Schweigend musterte Elrond die Frau und schließlich ermunterte er sein jüngstes Kind zum Sprechen. „Ich habe bis jetzt nur sieben Gefährten gezählt, emadar/em." Ein bedauerndes Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel Elronds und er nickte leicht. „Ich weiß, dass es dein Wunsch ist, sie zu begleiten und ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Laiethas Herz setzte einen Augenblick lang aus und sie bemühte sich, ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen. emEr lässt dich nicht gehen/em, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie senkte einen Augenblick lang die Lider. emNatürlich nicht, du Närrin/em, dachte sie bitter. Die Bitte um Verständnis lag in der Stimme ihres Vaters, als er fortfuhr./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Meriadoc und Peregrin äußerten den Wunsch, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Ich halte Peregrin für zu jung, zu unerfahren, aber es herrscht eine starke Verbundenheit unter den Halblingen. Sie wird ihnen mehr nutzen als Waffengeschick und Stärke." Seine tröstende Hand legte sich auf ihren Arm und die Kriegerin versteifte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Laietha, wo sie hingehen müssen sie auf anderes vertrauen als auf Kampfeskunst. Neun Gefährten, die in das Herz Mordors gehen – dein Geschick im Umgang mit dem Schwert wird hier dringender gebraucht. Und sollten sie scheitern..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Dann ist sowieso alles umsonst, Vater." Die Kränkung ließ sich aus ihrer Stimme nicht vertreiben. Der Elb seufzte schwer. „Du wirst mit Elladan und Elrohir gehen, wenn sie zurück sind. Ich habe Vertrauen in dein Können, aber den Ringträger zu begleiten ist Estels Bestimmung, nicht deine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Gewiss." Sie schluckte die Enttäuschung hinunter und zwang sich, ihrem Vater in die Augen zu sehen. „Sicher wolltest du noch etwas anderes mit mir besprechen,em adar/em." Elrond nickte und ergriff ihre Hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich benötige in den folgenden Wochen deine Hilfe, Laietha. Deine Brüder erkunden das Land und ich weiß, dass es dein Wunsch war, mit ihnen zu gehen, aber es gibt in Imladris Aufgaben, die nicht weniger wichtig sind."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Die junge Frau straffte sich und nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Sicher soll ich mich um das Wohlergehen unserer Gäste kümmern, solange sie in Imladris verweilen", begann sie, aber das Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht ihres Vaters ließ sie verstummen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Nun, ich weiß, dass dir diese Aufgabe allein nicht ehrenvoll genug erscheinen würde, mein Kind, und deshalb wollte ich dich um etwas anderes bitten." Überraschung trat auf die Züge der Menschin und sie lauschte erwartungsvoll./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis die Kundschafter wieder zurück sind und in dieser Zeit gilt es einiges zu erreichen, um die Gemeinschaft des Rings möglichst gut auf ihre Aufgabe vorzubereiten. Die Halblinge könnten Unterricht im Umgang mit dem Schwert benötigen und vor allem müssen sie sich untereinander kennen und vertrauen lernen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nun endlich huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über die Züge Laiethas, denn sie wusste wie bedeutsam die Aufgabe war, mit der ihr Vater sie betraute, auch wenn es nicht das war, was sie sich erhofft hatte. „Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, emadar/em."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Der Elb nickte zufrieden, aber als sich seine Tochter erhob und zum Gehen bereit machte, hielt er sie kurz am Ärmel ihrer Tunika fest. Ein leicht tadelnder Ausdruck lag auf seinen Zügen, der die junge Frau verwirrte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Das nächste Mal sei achtsamer wen du zum Stalldienst einteilst. Herr Denethor wäre nicht begeistert, wenn er erführe, dass du den Stolz Gondors zur Begrüßung hast die Ställe ausmisten lassen. Halte dich fern von Boromir. Er hat einen..." Elrond legte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause ein, „gewissen Ruf in seiner Heimat."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Laietha biss sich fest auf die Lippen, damit sie nicht lachen musste. Es war ihrem Vater anscheinend ernst mit seiner Besorgnis. „Ich werde vorsichtig sein, emada/em. Hab keine Sorge", erwiderte sie mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln. „Wenn du erlaubst, werde ich mich nun umziehen gehen. Ich denke nicht, dass dies", sie deutet auf ihre verschwitze Kleidung, „ein angemessener Aufzug ist, um sich heute Abend um unsere Gäste zu kümmern./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"***/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	4. Kapitel 3 - Verlockungen

Kapitel 3 - Verlockungen

Es war das erste Mal seit Wochen gewesen, dass er den Luxus eines ausgiebigen, heißen Bades hatte genießen können. Man hatte ihm frische Kleidung bereitgelegt und er hatte sich den Bart gestutzt. Das Abendessen war heiß und köstlich gewesen. Boromir war satt und sauber. Nun fühlte er sich endlich wieder wie ein Mensch. Die Hobbits hatten ihn eingeladen, sie in die Halle des Großen Feuers zu begleiten, in der die Elben musizieren würden und er hatte sich ihnen für eine Weile angeschlossen.

Dort hatte er dem elbischen Gesang gelauscht, aber schließlich hatte er sich doch leise aus dem großen Saal geschlichen und war hinaus in den nächtlichen Garten geschlendert. Den Liedern und Gedichten seines eigenen Volkes brachte er nicht viel Interesse entgegen – Lieder und Gedichte in einer Sprache die er nicht verstand, vermochten ihn nicht stärker zu fesseln.

 _Du wirst in den folgenden Tagen sicher nicht umhinkommen, mehr elbische Lieder zu hören, als du in deinem ganzen Leben vorgehabt hast_ , dachte er bei sich. Faramir hätte daran sicher seine helle Freude gehabt, aber er selbst konnte gut darauf verzichten.

Er schlenderte durch die parkähnlichen Gärten und war überrascht Laietha ebenfalls an der frischen Luft zu finden. Sie trug nun ein leichtes Kleid, während sie an das Geländer einer Brücke gelehnt stand und hinab auf die Fluten des Lautwassers blickte, der sich zu ihren Füßen in die Tiefe stürzte.

„Erlaubt Ihr, dass ich mich zu Euch geselle?"

Seine Stimme ließ sie zusammenzucken und es folgte ein kurzer Augenblick des Schweigens, aber dann wandte sie sich ihm zu und schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Habt Ihr schon genug von Musik und Gesang, Herr Boromir? Oder findet Ihr keinen Gefallen an diesen Dingen?" Die junge Frau lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung in ihrem Rücken und musterte ihn nicht zum ersten Mal aus ihren wachen Augen. Boromir hätte in diesem Augenblick gern gewusst, welche Gedanken ihr dabei durch den hübschen Kopf gingen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein gibt es für mich erquickendere Dinge als Musik und Poesie. Zumal mir die Sprache fremd ist, in der die Lieder vorgetragen werden." Der leichte Schatten, der zuerst auf ihren Zügen gelegen hatte, verschwand und ihr silbernes Lachen mischte sich mit dem Rauschen des Flusses. „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen, Boromir. Kommt und leistet mir einen Augenblick Gesellschaft."

Er bot ihr galant seinen Arm an und die junge Frau hakte sich bei ihm unter. Laietha führte ihn auf verschlungenen Pfaden durch die Gärten ihres Ziehvaters. Sie passierten Statuen, zu denen die junge Frau viele Geschichten zu erzählen wusste. Ihre Stimme hatte einen heiteren Tonfall angenommen und es war eine Freude, ihren Ausführungen zu lauschen.

Benutzte Laietha die Gemeinsame Sprache, stolperten die Worte ein wenig auf ihren Lippen. Sie rollte die Laute in einer eigentümlichen Weise und ähnelte dabei ihrem Ziehvater und Legolas aus dem Düsterwald. Die elbischen Namen in ihrer Erzählung jedoch tanzten über ihre Zunge und verliehen ihrer Stimme einen bezaubernden Klang. Sie wurde dunkel, samtweich und voll und erinnerte Boromir an das Gurren von Tauben unter den Dächern seiner Heimatstadt.

Der Gondorianer deutete auf die elbische Inschrift im Sockel der Statue einer schönen Frau, auf deren Schulter eine in Stein gehauene Nachtigal saß. „Ich bitte Euch, lest mir vor." Die junge Frau beäugte ihn schief von der Seite und schenkte ihm ein schelmisches Lächeln. „Es ist das Lied der Frau Tinúviel. Ich dachte, Lieder und Poesie sind nichts für Euch, mein Herr."

Boromir erwiderte das kecke Lächeln seines Gegenübers. „Vielleicht kommt es darauf an, wer sie vorträgt." Die junge Frau schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, aber sie tat ihm den Gefallen und Boromir lauschte ihrer melodischen Stimme.

 _„Ir ithil annen Eruchîn,_

 _menel-vîr síla díriel_

 _si loth a galadh lasto dîn!_

 _A Hîr Annûn Gilthoniel,_

 _le linnon im Tinúviel!"_

Ihre volle, weiche Stimme schickte ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken und er fragte sich, was die klangvollen elbischen Worte wohl bedeuten mochten, die Laietha mit so viel Gefühl gesungen hatte. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, fuhr die junge Frau in der Gemeinsamen Sprache fort.

„Luthien war ein Elbenmädchen, das sich in den Sterblichen Beren verliebte. Für ihn gab sie ihre Unsterblichkeit auf und vereinte so das Geschlecht der Elben und das der Menschen miteinander. Man sagt, sie war die schönste Frau, die jemals auf dieser Erde wandelte. Elronds Tochter Arwen soll ihr an Schönheit geglichen haben, aber sie segelte vor langen Jahren über das Meer in die unsterblichen Lande von Valinor, um dort mit ihrer Mutter zu leben."

Als Laietha schließlich ihre Geschichte beendete, musste sie leise lachen. „Nun soll es genug der Poesie sein. Ihr seid gewiss nicht dem Gesang im Hause meines Vaters entflohen, um Euch von mir mit noch mehr Gedichten langweilen zu lassen."

Ihr Gesicht nahm einen spitzbübischen Ausdruck an, der Boromirs Neugier weckte. „Eine Frage geht mir schon seit heute Nachmittag im Kopf herum und ich frage mich, ob Ihr sie mir wohl beantworten werdet", fuhr sie lächelnd fort. Boromir nickte ihr auffordernd zu, obwohl er sich sicher war, ihre Frage bereits zu kennen.

Laietha entfernte sich ein paar Schritte, nur um ihn über die Schulter hinweg kokett anzulächeln. „Ich würde zu gern wissen, was Euer Siegerpreis gewesen wäre, hättet ihr gewonnen." Boromir brach in Gelächter aus. „Oh, Ihr seid sehr neugierig", schmunzelte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Bart. Die junge Frau wandte sich ihm zu, legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und schürzte leicht die Lippen.

 _Ich wette es gibt genug Männer, die ihr bei diesem Blick keinen Wunsch abschlagen können_ , dachte er bei sich, aber so leichtes Spiel sollte sie nicht haben, nachdem sie ihn den Stall hatte ausmisten lassen. _Wollen doch mal sehen, ob du so hartnäckig bist wie im Kampf, wenn du es wissen willst, mein Täubchen_ , lachte er in sich hinein und hob bedauernd die Hände, als er ihr Antwort gab.

„Nun, ich habe leider nicht gewonnen und ihn mir verdient. Es steht mir also nicht zu, ihn Euch zu nennen, schöne Herrin." Nun war es Laietha die leise lachte. In ihren Augen blitzte ein listiges Funkeln. „Dann war es gewiss etwas Unanständiges, wenn Ihr Euch ziert es zu sagen! Schämt Euch, Boromir!"

Ihre vorwitzige Antwort amüsierte ihn. Nein, sie war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und er beschloss, sich auf dieses Spielchen einzulassen. „Etwas Unanständiges? Ihr denkt schlecht von mir, Laietha, ich bin ein Ehrenmann", empörte sich Boromir. Er trat dicht an die junge Frau heran. Laietha reckte ihm herausfordernd das Kinn entgegen. Ein siegesgewisses Lächeln zuckte in ihren Mundwinkeln. Der Krieger befeuchtete seine Lippen und hielt ihren Blick mit seinem gefangen.

„Einen unschuldigen Kuss hätte ich als Siegerpreis gefordert", raunte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen glänzten verlockend und sie bot einen reizenden Anblick, als sie die Augen ein wenig niederschlug und den Kopf etwas anhob. Unter anderen Umständen wäre es ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen, eine Einladung wie diese auszuschlagen, aber Laietha hatte eine kleine Lektion verdient.

 _Nein_ , lachte er in sich hinein. _Diesmal spielen wir nach meinen Regeln._ Auch wenn er sich seit ihrem Kampf fragte, wie diese vollen Lippen wohl schmecken würden. Jetzt, da er sich sicher war, dass sie ihm gegenüber nicht abgeneigt war, würde sie ihn schon ein wenig bitten müssen. Boromir brachte all seine Willenskraft auf, trat einen winzigen Schritt zurück und verneigte sich mit einem artigen Lächeln.

„Aber Ihr habt Recht – eine solche Forderung wäre unverschämt gewesen. Glücklicherweise habt Ihr den Kampf gewonnen und müsst meinen Preis nicht einlösen."

Er genoss den Hauch von Verblüffung, der sich auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelte, als er von ihr abrückte, aber Laietha fing sich rasch wieder. Sie setzte ihr strahlendstes Lächeln auf und neigte leicht das Haupt.

 _Du willst also mit mir spielen, Boromir? Nun, ganz wie du willst_ , sagte sie sich. _Wir wollen doch sehen, ob du in mir nicht deinen Meister gefunden hast_. „Habt Dank, Ihr seid wahrhaftig ein Ehrenmann, Boromir, denn jemand von weniger edler Gesinnung hätte diese Gelegenheit wahrscheinlich schamlos ausgenutzt und eine ehrenwerte Frau mit einem solch vermessenen Wunsch in Bedrängnis gebracht", erwiderte sie geziert und ergriff seinen galant dargebotenen Arm.

Sie gestattete ihm, sie zu ihrem Gemach zu begleiten und ließ zu, dass er ihre Hand küsste. Dann entzog sie sich ihm mit dem tugendhaftesten Lächeln, das er je bei einer Frau gesehen hatte und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht.

 _War es zu glauben_ , fragte er sich, als sie die Tür vor seiner Nase schloss. Boromir hätte seinen Sold darauf verwettet, dass sie ihm spätestens auf dem Rückweg Avancen machen würde, aber anscheinend hatte er sich in ihr getäuscht. Ihr Verhalten war so sittsam gewesen, dass er selbst nicht geglaubt hätte, wie verführerisch sie ihm noch wenige Momente zuvor entgegengetreten war, hätte er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

Ja, die Frauen waren nur dann glücklich, wenn sich die Männer für sie zum Narren machten, sagte er sich. Mochte Luthien für Beren ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgegeben haben, aber Boromir war sich sicher, dass er für dieses Opfer einen weit höheren Preis hatte zahlen müssen.

Er jedenfalls würde Laietha noch ein wenig hinhalten. Er wollte sie und er würde sie bekommen. Dennoch war er neugierig, wie lange sie ihren Widerstand aufrecht erhalten würde. Leicht würde er es ihr jedoch nicht machen, sagte er sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und sie ging ihm an diesem Abend noch lange durch den Kopf, bevor er einschlief.

Auch Laietha benötigte an diesem Abend lange, um einzuschlafen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um den Mann aus dem Süden. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass sie zum letzten Mal die Nacht mit einem Mann verbracht hatte und bis er es ausgeschlagen hatte sie zu küssen, wäre sie nicht abgeneigt gewesen, Boromir in ihre Gemächer einzuladen.

Viel länger war es aber her, dass es einen Mann gegeben hatte, der so ein offensichtliches Interesse an ihr hegte und sie dennoch zurückwies, wie Boromir es an diesem Abend getan hatte. _Warte nur_ , sagte sie sich, _du wirst dir wünschen, dass du diese Gelegenheit genutzt hättest_.

Sie wollte ihn und sie würde ihn gewiss bekommen, aber nun war es an ihm, einen Schritt auf sie zuzugehen. _Du wirst mich schon ein wenig bitten müssen, Boromir_ , dachte sie bei sich. _Und denke nur nicht, dass ich es dir leicht machen werde_ , sagte sie sich mit einem Schmunzeln und beschloss, sich in den nächsten Tagen ein wenig zurecht zu machen.

Und Laietha machte es ihm nicht leicht, wie Boromir feststellen musste. Am nächsten Tag trug sie ihr Haar offen, was ihr eine wilde Sinnlichkeit verlieh und der Gürtel ihres Kleides betonte ihre schmale Taille. Sie musste den Saft wilder Beeren benutzt haben, um ihre Lippen noch einen Hauch röter erscheinen zu lassen als am Tag zuvor.

Bei den Mahlzeiten nahm sie ihm gegenüber neben dem Düsterwaldelben Legolas Platz, so dass sie beständig in seinem Blickfeld war, ihn aber keines Blickes würdigte.

Dafür saß sie während der abendlichen Unterhaltung in der Halle des Großen Feuers an seiner Seite und flüsterte ihm die Bedeutung der elbischen Verse ins Ohr – nicht ohne dabei wie zufällig sein Bein oder seinen Arm zu berühren. Dabei bot ihm der Ausschnitt ihres Kleides einen verlockenden Einblick – der Stoff verhüllte genug, um nicht unanständig zu wirken und zeigte doch genügend, um Boromirs Fantasie anzuregen.

Boromir revanchierte sich auf seine Weise. Bei ihren Spaziergängen mit den Hobbits half er ihr über unwegsame Stellen des Weges hinweg und zog sie dabei dichter, als es erforderlich war, an sich heran, nur um sich danach rasch wieder von ihr zu entfernen.

Als sie am Abend leise miteinander sprachen, entging ihm nicht das leichteste Aussetzen ihres Atems, wenn er ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und ihr mit seinen Lippen dabei so nahe kam, dass sie nur um Haaresbreite nicht die Spitze ihres Ohres berührten.

Auch der winzige Schauer, der sie überlief, als sein Finger scheinbar versehentlich über die empfindliche Haut ihres Halses strich, blieb nicht unbemerkt. Er sah ihr länger in die Augen, als nötig war und dennoch war er es, der zuerst den Blick abwandte und charmant lächelnd zu belanglosen Themen zurückkehrte.

Dieses Spiel wiederholte sich am folgenden Tag und auch an dem darauf. Am dritten Tag trieb es Laietha früh aus dem Bett. Sie hatte in den letzten Nächten unruhig geschlafen und auch in dieser Nacht waren ihre Träume wirr gewesen. Mehr als ein Mal war Boromir in ihnen aufgetaucht und hatte sie erhitzt und keuchend aus dem Schlaf hochfahren lassen.

Wenn sie sich nicht bald sammelte, hatte er sie am Ende des Tages, wo er sie haben wollte. _Der Müßiggang bekommt dir nicht. Du solltest dich ein wenig ins Schwitzen bringen, dann schläfst du besser_ , meldete sich ihre innere Stimme zu Wort und Laietha gab ihr Recht.

Geschwind warf sie sich Tunika und Beinlinge über, schlüpfte in ihre leichten Stiefel und gürtete ihr Schwert um. Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen, aber sie war sich sicher, nach dem Frühstück einen Übungspartner auf dem Platz zu finden. Bis dahin würde sie sich etwas Bewegung verschaffen.

Es tat gut über die verschlungenen Wege zu laufen und Laietha genoss die Strahlen der Herbstsonne auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie sprintete einen steilen Hügel hinauf, sprang über einen Bach und rastete schließlich an einer kleinen Quelle.

Sich das klare, kalte Wasser über Gesicht und Arme rinnen zu lassen, war eine Wohltat und die junge Frau stillte ihren Durst, bevor sie weiterlief. Schon früh hatte sie gelernt, dass sie mehr tun musste als ihre Brüder oder die anderen Elben, wenn sie gegen sie im Kampf bestehen wollte. Früher hatte Aragorn sich oft bei ihren Läufen angeschlossen, aber in den letzten Jahren, in denen er oft monatelang fort war, war dies eher selten geworden.

Die Übungen an der Waffe hatten Laietha Kraft und Ausdauer verliehen, aber egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte, ihren elbischen Übungspartnern blieb sie kräftemäßig unterlegen. Dennoch gab es hin und wieder Augenblicke, in denen sie auch erfahrene Kämpfer wie Glorfindel oder Edhen überraschte und so den einen oder anderen Sieg erringen konnte. Diese Siege erfüllten sie mit Stolz und ließen sie nicht aufgeben, auch wenn die Ziele, die sich selbst steckte, ihr manchmal unerreichbar erschienen.

Der Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn, als schließlich das Haus ihres Vaters wieder in ihrem Sichtfeld erschien. Sie musste länger unterwegs gewesen sein, als sie vermutet hatte, denn das Frühstück schien sie verpasst zu haben. Auf dem Truppenübungsplatz befanden sich nun tatsächlich mehrere Personen und ein Lächeln zuckte in ihren Mundwinkeln, als sie Boromir unter ihnen entdeckte, der in einen Zweikampf mit Legolas verstrickt war.

Nach dem Aufwachen war Boromir in seinem Gemach wie ein gefangenes Tier auf und ab gelaufen. Nicht einmal das kalte Bad, das er vor dem Frühstück genommen hatte, vermochte es, seine Gedanken von Laietha abzulenken. Selbst im Traum hatte er vor ihr keine Ruhe gefunden und so beschloss er schließlich, sich auf dem Kampfplatz Ablenkung zu verschaffen.

 _Das, oder du wirst bei ihr spätestens heute Abend wie ein Hündchen um Streicheleinheiten betteln_ , dachte er grimmig. Sie jedenfalls schien keine Anstalten zu machen, zuerst nachzugeben. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht hätte er die günstige Gelegenheit doch nicht so einfach verstreichen lassen sollen...

Boromir schätzte sich ausgesprochen glücklich, als er Legolas und einen anderen Elben auf dem Kampfplatz vorfand und mit ihm gesellten sich auch Merry und Pippin hinzu, um dem Geschehen zuzusehen.

Der Düsterwaldelb nahm die Herausforderung des Gondorianers mit Freuden an und bald erhitzten sich die beiden Männer im Kampf. Als die Sonne höher stieg, zogen sie ihre Hemden aus und kurz darauf war Boromirs Kopf angenehm leer. Zumindest so lange, bis er einen wohlbekannten roten Haarschopf in der Ferne leuchten sah...

Laiethas Erscheinen brachte ihn um den Sieg im Kampf gegen den Elben und so wunderte er sich auch nicht über ihr leises Lachen. Als sie den Übungsplatz betrat, lag er am Boden und schielte auf Legolas' Schwertspitze.

„Ein guter Kampf, Legolas!", rief die junge Frau dem Elben zu, der sich lächelnd vor ihr verneigte, bevor er Boromir auf die Beine half. „Ich würde mich glücklich schätzen, wenn ich ebenfalls mein Glück gegen dich versuchen könnte. Ich habe viel gelernt seit unserer letzten Begegnung."

„Dein Bruder hat mir berichtet, dass du gut geworden bist, Annaluva. Also schön, von mir aus versuche es."

Ihre Augen blieben einen Herzschlag lang an Boromirs bloßer Brust hängen und sie spürte wie ihre Gedanken zu dem Traum zurückkehrten, der sie an diesem Morgen verschwitzt hatte aufwachen lassen. Aber dann schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab, zog ihr Schwert und nahm Aufstellung. Der Krieger aus Gondor und die Hobbits warteten gespannt auf das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen nun bieten sollte.

Es war etwas anderes als die Übung mit dem Kampfstab. Boromir sah sofort, dass Laietha etwas vom Umgang mit dem Schwert verstand. Sie führte die Waffe, als wäre sie eine Verlängerung ihres Armes. Ihre Schritte waren leichtfüßig und fast ebenso geschmeidig, wie die des Elben. Die Frau bewegte sich rasch und konzentriert mit fließenden, kraftvollen Bewegungen. Wenige seiner Männer hätten ihr in diesem Duell Paroli bieten können. Es war eine Freude, ihr beim Kampf zuzusehen.

Interessiert musterte er ihre Waffe. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass Elben dieses Schwert geschmiedet haben mussten, dennoch war die Klinge nicht nach deren Fasson gebogen. Es musste ein sehr leichtes Metall sein oder die Frau hatte mehr Kraft, als er ihr zugetraut hätte, denn sie führte die Waffe als hätte sie kaum Gewicht. Er beschloss, sich das gute Stück bei Gelegenheit etwas näher anzusehen.

Doch obwohl sich die junge Frau wacker schlug, der Ausdauer und Kraft des Elben war sie unterlegen. Nach einer Weile ließ sie schließlich die Waffe sinken und verneigte sich vor dem Waldelben. Dieser nickte anerkennend. „Sehr gut, Annaluva. Aragorn hat Recht – du hast wirklich große Fortschritte gemacht. Der Krieger Gondors kann sich eine Scheibe von dir abschneiden!"

Ihr Lachen hallte glockenhell über den Platz und Boromir schnitt eine Grimasse. Laietha warf ihm einen herausfordernden Blick zu. „Wie steht es, mein Herr? Mein Pferd müsste geputzt werden. Oder habt Ihr genug vom letzten Mal?"

Boromir straffte sich und trat an ihre Seite. „Wie Ihr wollt, Herrin. Wenn dies also Euer Einsatz ist, nehme ich die Herausforderung an. Meinen Siegerpreis nenne ich Euch hinterher." Ein vielversprechendes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und seine Augen blitzten.

Dieser Kampf unterschied sich deutlich von ihrem letzten. Weder Boromir noch Laietha zögerten beim Angriff und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Stärken und Schwächen des anderen ausgekundschaftet hatten und die testenden Streiche zielsicher geführten Schlägen wichen. Die Klingen prallten klirrend aufeinander und keiner der Kämpfenden schenkte sich etwas.

Boromirs Schläge waren hart und kraftvoll. Er kämpfte nicht mit der spielerischen Eleganz eines Elben, sondern der Verbissenheit eines Kriegers, dessen Hoffnung in der Schlacht darauf ruhte, einen Kampf rasch oder gar nicht für sich zu entscheiden. In einer Schlacht wäre Laietha froh gewesen, ihn auf ihrer Seite zu haben.

Laiethas Art zu kämpfen glich der, die Boromir bei Legolas beobachtet hatte. Sie bewegte sich leichtfüßig zwischen ihren schnellen Schlägen, täuschte oftmals an, auf die eine Seite zu schlagen, nur um die Waffe dann noch auf die andere Seite herumzureißen. Ihre Finten waren präzise, sie führte die Waffe ohne nachzudenken und Boromir war sich sicher, dass dies das Ergebnis jahrelanger Übung war.

Ja, sie war wirklich gut, auch wenn sie weniger Kraft als er besaß, aber Boromir verfügte über die Erfahrung vieler geschlagener Schlachten. Sie fochten lange, aber schließlich gewann der Gondorianer die Oberhand und trieb die junge Frau erbarmungslos zurück. Boromir ließ einen harten Schlag auf ihre linke Seite niedersausen. Laietha versuchte zu blocken, aber die Heftigkeit des Hiebes ließ ihren Arm kraftlos werden und die Klinge entglitt ihren Händen. Die Kriegerin sank erschöpft keuchend zu Boden, wo sie einige Herzschläge lang nach Atem rang.

Boromirs Hand erschien vor ihrem Gesicht und er zog sie auf die Beine. Auch er atmete schnell und heftig und auf seinem Gesicht fand sie Anerkennung. „Ein guter Kampf", stellte er zufrieden fest und sie lächelte leicht. „Dennoch ging der Sieg dieses Mal an Euch. Also schön – nennt mir Euren Preis."

Ein triumphierendes Grinsen trat nun auf sein Gesicht, aber zu ihrer Überraschung beugte er sich nicht zu ihr, um sie zu küssen, sondern bückte sich und zog seine Stiefel aus, die er ihr in die Hände drückte. Die Verblüffung stand ihr so deutlich, als wäre sie mit Tinte geschrieben im Gesicht und er zog belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch. Sein heißer Atem streifte ihren Hals.

„Ich kämpfe nie zwei Mal um den selben Preis und schließlich bin ich ein Ehrenmann, der Euch nicht in Verlegenheit bringen will", raunte er ihr im Vorbeigehen ins Ohr. „Sie haben es bitter nötig nach der langen Reise, Laietha. Macht es ordentlich, ich will mich darin spiegeln können!", rief er ihr zu und schwang sich mit zufriedener Miene auf den Holzzaun, der das Übungsgelände umgab. Laietha brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Auch die Hobbits nahmen nun die Gelegenheit wahr, sich von den Elben im Schwertkampf unterweisen zu lassen. Boromir genoss derweil den Anblick der jungen Frau, die im Schneidersitz neben dem Zaun saß, hin und wieder süffisant lächelnd zu ihm aufsah und gründlich seine Stiefel putzte – auch wenn sich der Krieger sicher war, dass sie ihre eigenen nicht mit diesen provozierend langsamen, langen Bewegungen polieren würde.

 _Versuchst du noch ihn an der Nase herumzuführen oder bist du seinem Charme erlegen_ , fragte sie sich selbst und verdrängte diesen Gedanken rasch, da sie sich selbst nicht mehr sicher war, die Antwort auf diese Frage zu kennen.

Boromir wandte den Blick von ihr ab und schloss die Augen. Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus. _Denk an etwas anderes_ , mahnte er sich selbst, aber er konnte ihr Bild nicht aus seinen Gedanken verdrängen. Verflixt, es würde wohl nicht nur bei einem kalten Bad an diesem Tag bleiben, wenn er ihren Wettstreit nicht verlieren wollte.

„Vorsicht!"

Der Schrei riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, aber es war zu spät, um zu reagieren. Pippin hatte, beim Versuch Legolas' Angriffsschlag zu parieren, den Griff um seine Übungswaffe verloren und sie flog im hohen Bogen direkt auf den gedankenverlorenen Krieger zu. Das hölzerne Schwert traf ihn an der Stirn, Boromir verlor sein Gleichgewicht und stürzte rücklings vom Zaun.

Für einen Moment wurde die Welt um ihn herum schwarz und als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, erblickte er Laiethas besorgtes Gesicht, das sich über ihn beugte. _Was für ein schöner Anblick_ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, bevor ihn die Welle aus Schmerz überrollte.

Stöhnend kam er mit ihrer Hilfe auf die Beine. In seiner rechten Seite verspürte er einen brennenden Schmerz. „Himmel, Boromir, es tut mir leid", wurde Pippins Stimme laut, aber der Krieger winkte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ab. „Wer auf dem Kampfplatz schläft, ist selber Schuld, Pippin", ächzte er und betrachtete seine wunde Seite. Er musste unglücklich gefallen sein, denn sie wies schmerzhafte Hautabschürfungen auf.

Sein Kopf pochte an der Stelle, wo ihn das schwere Holzschwert getroffen hatte und als er seine Stirn berührte, klebte Blut an seinen Fingern. Laietha musterte ihn fürsorglich. „Die Wunden müssen gesäubert und versorgt werden. Zieht Eure Stiefel an und folgt mir, Boromir." Sie half ihm in seine Stiefel und warf sich sein Hemd über den Arm. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in das Haupthaus ihres Vaters. Boromir trottete ihr hinterher.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Boromir ihre Gemächer von innen sah. Das Zimmer unterschied sich nicht so sehr von dem, das man ihm zugewiesen hatte. Es hatte dieselben hohen Fenster, die mit Schnitzereien verzierten Wände und Decken und eine gemütliche Feuerstelle.

Vielleicht war es ein wenig größer und es sah um einiges bewohnter als sein eigenes aus. Nach einem kleinen Flur öffnete sich ein weiter Raum, in dem es nach getrockneten Kräutern, Rosenblüten und Lavendel roch. Vor der Feuerstelle befand sich eine Sitzgruppe mit einem Tisch und gemütlich wirkenden Sesseln. Auf dem Tisch lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch und über die Sessellehne hatte Laietha achtlos das Kleid geworfen, das sie am Abend zuvor getragen hatte.

Bücher und Schriftrollen standen in den Regalen und einige stapelten sich auf der Kommode neben ihrer Schlafstätte, von der Decke hingen einige Kräuterbündel und verströmten ihren Duft. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großes Bett und der Anblick der noch zerwühlten Laken ließ Boromir schmunzeln. Sie schien besseres zu tun zu haben, als sich viele Gedanken um Ordnung zu machen und er fühlte sich einen Augenblick lang an seine eigenen Gemächer in Minas Tirith erinnert.

Laietha war unterdessen damit beschäftigt, eine Schale mit Wasser, sauberes Leinen und verschiedene Tinkturen zusammenzutragen. Sie winkte den Krieger zu sich und nahm mit kundigem Blick seine Verletzungen in Augenschein.

„Der Name mit dem Euch Legolas angesprochen hat..." Er beobachtete sie aufmerksam, als sie sich daran machte, die Platzwunde an seiner Stirn zu versorgen. Laietha benetzte ein Stück Verbandsleinen mit Wasser. „Annaluva?", fragte sie schmunzelnd und er nickte. „Ich sagte ja, ich habe viele Namen."

Vorsichtig presste sie das feuchte Leinen an seine Stirn und ihm entkam ein leichtes Seufzen, als die Kühle den Schmerz linderte. „Annaluva ist der Name, den mir die Elben gaben. Es ist der Name einer Frau, die sich aufs Kämpfen versteht."

Die sanfte Berührung ihrer kühlen Finger war ihm angenehm. Als sie jedoch die Schürfwunde an seiner Seite desinfizierte, konnte Boromir ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Aber Laietha kannte kein Mitleid. „Beißt die Zähne zusammen, Boromir, die Wunde muss gesäubert werden, wenn Ihr keinen Wert auf eine Entzündung legt."

Boromir verbiss sich einen unflätigen Fluch und stieß zischend den Atem aus. „Und was ist mit Laietha?", fragte er, um sich von dem Brennen an seiner wunden Seite abzulenken. Die junge Frau lachte in sich hinein. „Das ist der Name den mir meine Eltern gaben. Laietha wurde von einem Waldläufer gefunden, der ihr so das Leben rettete. Er brachte sie hierher. Seitdem lebt sie in Imladris und ist die Ziehtochter des Herrschers über dieses Haus. Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, habt Ihr sie bereits kennengelernt."

Er griente in sich hinein und musste zugeben, dass ihre Antwort klug gewählt war. Dennoch glaubte er, dass er bis jetzt nicht einmal einen Bruchteil Laiethas kannte. Es steckte gewiss mehr hinter dieser Frau als die Ziehtochter eines Elben. Sie schien zum Beispiel auch eine Menge von der Kunst des Heilens zu verstehen.

Die junge Frau arbeitete rasch, reinigte die Verletzung gründlich, trug eine schmerzlindernde Salbe auf und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie ihm einen sauberen Verband anlegte. Laietha prüfte den Sitz des Leinens und betrachtete zufrieden ihr Werk, als ihnen beiden klar zu werden schien, in was für einer vertraulichen Situation sie sich befanden.

Das erste Mal seit ihrem Gespräch in Bruchtals Gärten waren sie allein. Sie standen dicht beieinander, die Hand der jungen Frau ruhte auf seiner Hüfte, wo sie eben den Verband verknotet hatte und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Laiethas Herz schlug ihr auf einmal bis zum Hals und sie konnte sehen, dass Boromirs Adamsapfel erregt auf und ab hüpfte. Sie wollte ihm einen neckenden Spruch an den Kopf werfen, aber es schien ihr die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

Auch Boromir hatte das Gefühl, dass er von plötzlicher Stummheit geschlagen war. Er befeuchtete seine Lippen, aber seine Stimme wollte ihm nicht gehorchen. _Du solltest jetzt besser gehen_ , raunte ihm sein Verstand zu, aber da waren Boromirs Lippen bereits mit denen von Laietha verschmolzen.

Sie erwiderte seinen stürmischen Kuss mit der gleichen Heftigkeit. Ihre Hände fuhren über seinen breiten Rücken, genossen das Gefühl der festen Muskeln unter seiner Haut, vergruben sich in seinen Haaren und zogen ihn enger in ihren Kuss. Er ergriff sie in einer rauen Umarmung und Laietha schmiegte sich an seinen warmen Körper, dicht genug, um seinen kräftigen Puls durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Kleidung zu spüren.

Für einen Herzschlag glaubte sie, unter seinen forschen Liebkosungen die Besinnung zu verlieren und unterbrach den Kuss gerade lange genug, dass sie beide nach Luft schnappen konnten, bevor er ihre Lippen gierig aufs Neue eroberte.

Boromir packte sie und trug sie zu ihrem Bett. Laietha zog ihn mit sich in die weichen Kissen. Sein Verlangen nach ihr war offenkundig und auch die junge Frau reckte sich ihm ungeduldig entgegen. Vergessen waren seine Verletzungen, alles was er jetzt wollte, war sie zu spüren.

Sie ließ es zu, dass seine Hände den Weg unter ihre Tunika fanden, jeden Zentimeter ihrer weichen Haut mit fiebergleichem Eifer erkundeten.

In einer geübten Bewegung löste sie seinen Gürtel. Boromir küsste mit ungestümer Leidenschaft ihren Hals, als sie ihn seiner Beinkleider entledigte und das Gefühl seines heißen Atems auf der empfindlichen Haut entlockte ihr ein tiefes Stöhnen. Sie konnte spüren, wie sehr er sie begehrte und presste sich auffordernd gegen seine Lenden.

Das letzte Mal, als er mit einer Frau geschlafen hatte, war Monate her – noch vor seinem Aufbruch nach Osgiliath und diese Frau hatte ihn nicht halb so sehr fasziniert wie Laietha. Es war lange her, dass er eine Frau so sehr gewollt hatte. Es war lange her, dass ihn eine Frau so lange hatte warten lassen...

Er wollte Laiethas Haut auf seiner spüren, wollte wissen, ob sie im Bett genauso leidenschaftlich war wie auf dem Kampfplatz. Boromir streifte ihr die Tunika ab und warf das Kleidungsstück achtlos neben das Bett.

Er erforschte ihren Körper mit rauen Küssen, löste ihren Gürtel und ließ ihre Beinlinge der Tunika folgen. Sie bog sich seinen hitzigen Liebkosungen entgegen.

Mit seinen Lippen erstickte er ihre leisen Schreie, als er sie schnell und heftig liebte und ihre Nägel hinterließen rote Striemen auf seinem Rücken, als auch sie sich von ihrer Lust treiben ließ, bis sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichten und schließlich erschöpft voneinander abließen.

Eine Weile lang lagen sie mit geschlossenen Augen, stumm und keuchend nebeneinander, nur um sich erneut zu küssen und zu lieben – diesmal langsamer und ausdauernder, den Körper des anderen neugierig entdeckend.

Die helle Glocke läutete bereits zum Abendessen, als Laietha endlich das Bett verließ, um sich zu waschen. Boromir sah mit Bedauern zu, wie sie ihr Kleid überstreifte. Die junge Frau näherte sich ihm mit einem verführerischen Lächeln und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Er jedoch zog sie für einen langen Kuss zu sich in die Kissen.

„Hast du denn immer noch nicht genug?", lachte sie leise, als er begann, ihr den Rock hochzustreifen und ihre Hüften sanft umfasste. „Ich sterbe vor Hunger, Boromir", setzte sie mit Nachdruck hinzu und mit einem bedauernden Seufzen gab er sie frei.

„Du hast vergessen zu erwähnen, dass Laietha eine gute Liebhaberin ist", stellte er treffend fest und die junge Frau lachte leise, während sie ihre Haare zu einem festen Knoten in ihrem Nacken band. „Ich schätze, das hatte ich vergessen."

Langsam begann auch er sich anzukleiden und fühlte nun auch das Knurren seines Magens. Seit dem Frühstück hatte er nichts mehr zu sich genommen. Noch ein Mal schmiegte sich Laietha in seine Arme und er genoss das Gefühl ihres gestählten Körpers unter seinen Händen, während er ihre Lippen mit seinen verschloss. Er nahm sich vor zu entdecken, was es noch alles mit ihr auf sich hatte. Dies versprach ein angenehmer Aufenthalt in Elronds Reich zu werden.

„Kein Wort zu meinem Vater oder meinen Brüdern. Sie würden dich umbringen, wenn sie davon wüssten", flüsterte sie ihm mit einem Verschwörerlächeln ins Ohr und Boromir feixte. „Findest du es nicht ein wenig spät, mich über die Gefahr aufzuklären, in die ich mich begeben habe?", gab er schelmisch zurück und stahl ihr einen weiteren Kuss.

„Nun, ich denke der Preis ist dieses Risiko wert, nicht wahr?", gurrte sie. Boromir lachte heiser. Himmel, wie sollte er vor ihrem Vater gleichgültig tun, jetzt da er wusste, was sie unter diesen leichten Kleidern verbarg?

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, lachte Laietha silbern. „Wenn mein Vater erahnen sollte, dass du seine unschuldige Tochter unter seinen Augen verführt hast, werde ich die letzte Frau sein, die du je beglückt hast."

Boromir schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und versuchte, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. „Eine unschuldige Jungfer wie dich wünsche ich mir in meiner Hochzeitsnacht", erwiderte er trocken, als sie sich aus seiner Umarmung befreite und zur Tür ihres Gemaches huschte.

Vorsichtig spähte sie in den Gang und bedeutete ihm, zu verschwinden. „Geh jetzt – und wisch dir dieses zufriedene Grinsen aus dem Gesicht", raunte sie ihm zu. Er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und schob sich rasch an ihr vorbei auf den Gang hinaus.

Als er außer Sichtweite war, schloss Laietha die Tür und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen aufs Bett fallen. Es war lange her, dass sie sich so entspannt gefühlt hatte, auch wenn sie begann, jeden Knochen in ihrem Leib zu spüren und sich sicher war, dass sie einige blaue Flecken davongetragen hatte. „Gute Güte, du liebst wie du kämpfst, Boromir", murmelte sie und raffte sich schließlich auf, als sich ihr Magen schmerzhaft zusammenzog und daran erinnerte, dass sie den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte.

Als sie schließlich den Saal erreichte in dem die Mahlzeiten serviert wurden, saß Boromir bereits an der Festtafel. Der Mann Gondors war in ein Gespräch mit Gloins Sohn vertieft und grüßte sie mit einem knappen Kopfnicken. In seinen Mundwinkeln konnte sie es jedoch heftig zucken sehen. Auch sie neigte leicht das Haupt und nahm an der Seite ihres Vaters Platz.

„Wo bist du den ganzen Tag gewesen?" Elrond musterte sie mit einem seiner unergründlichen Blicke, aber Laietha schenkte ihm ein unschuldiges Lächeln. „Ich habe Zerstreuung bei einem langen Spaziergang gesucht, _ada_." Elrond hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue und ließ seine Ziehtochter nicht aus den Augen. „Man sagt, Boromir habe sich verletzt und du hättest seine Wunde versorgt."

Laietha nickte und antworte zwischen zwei Bissen. „Es war nichts Ernstes, _ada_ , nur ein paar Kratzer. Er sieht nicht so aus, als hätte er noch Schmerzen." Der Hausherr richtete seinen Blick auf den Mann des Südens, der mit gesundem Appetit aß und sich angeregt mit Gimli unterhielt. „In der Tat, es scheint ihm blendend zu gehen..."

Boromir war nicht der erste Geliebte, mit dem sich Laietha unter dem Dach ihres Vaters vergnügte und so wahrte sie die Fassung und schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln. Wieder bedachte sie Elrond mit einem jener Blicke, mit denen er den Menschen ins Herz zu sehen schien. „Du verbringst einige Zeit mit ihm." Es war eine einfache Feststellung und Laietha begegnete seinem prüfenden Blick mit Gelassenheit.

„Du hast mir aufgetragen, mich um ihn zu kümmern. Er ist Gast in unserem Haus." Der Halbelb musste innerlich schmunzeln. Sie hatte seinen eigenen Tonfall imitiert. Es erstaunte ihn wie anpassungsfähig die Menschen waren. Aragorn und Laietha führten ihm dies wieder und wieder vor Augen. Er legte seiner Tochter beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Begleite mich", bat er lächelnd und Laietha leistete seiner Bitte Folge.

Schweigend durchschritten sie die langen Flure des Haupthauses, passierten die Bibliothek, in der Laietha in den Wintermonaten die langen Abende zu verbringen pflegte und erreichten schließlich die privaten Gemächer des Hausherren, in denen die Bediensteten bereits ein anheimelndes Feuer entfacht hatten, dessen Wärme der jungen Frau wohltat.

Sie nahm in einem der opulenten Sessel vor der Feuerstelle Platz und nippte an dem starken Wein, den ihr Ziehvater ihr einschenkte.

„Was denkst du von ihm?" Überrascht von der Frage ihres Ziehvaters zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete, dass der Elb sich erläutern würde. Elrond faltete die Hände und sah ihr lange in die Augen. „Du hast eine rasche Auffassungsgabe, Laietha. Mir steht eine wichtige Entscheidung bevor, eine Entscheidung, von der unser aller Schicksal abhängt und ich bitte dich um Rat. Was denkst du über Boromir von Gondor?"

Sie sog scharf den Atem ein und straffte sich. Mit allem hätte sie gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass ihr Vater sie in einer solch gewichtigen Angelegenheit um Rat fragen würde, deshalb überlegte Laietha lange und gründlich, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich glaube, dass er ein Mann ist, der zu seinem Wort steht, Vater. Was seine Absichten sind, vermag ich nicht zu sagen, aber ich fühle, dass er ein gutes Herz hat. Er ist willensstark und ein guter Krieger. Wieso fragst du?"

Elrond nahm einen Schluck Wein und schwieg. Sie starrten beide auf die Flammen des Kaminfeuers und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis der Halbelb schließlich wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Der Rat hat beschlossen, dass er sich der Gemeinschaft des Ringes anschließen soll, aber diese Entscheidung ist nicht ohne Zweifel. Sein starker Wille mag die Gemeinschaft zu Fall bringen. Ja, auch ich denke, dass er ein Ehrenmann ist, aber er ist auch stolz und eigensinnig. Vielleicht wird er sich nicht der Führung eines anderen beugen können und so die Gemeinschaft in Gefahr bringen. Laietha, wenn sie versagen wird der Krieg die freien Völker Mittelerdes vernichten."

Seine Tochter seufzte tief. Ja, es ging um vieles bei dieser Queste. Elrond musste seine Entscheidung weise treffen. Wie sollte sie den Mann Gondors einschätzen? Die kurze Zeit reichte nicht annährend, um einen Menschen zu durchschauen und sie konnte ihrem Vater kaum eröffnen, dass sie gerade stundenlang mit ihm die Laken zerwühlt hatte. Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er ein guter Mensch war und den Gefährten von Nutzen sein konnte.

„Ich denke, es kommt darauf an, unter wessen Führung die Gemeinschaft reisen wird. Sicher würde er sich schwer tun, sich Aragorns Befehl zu beugen", gab Laietha zu bedenken. In Elronds Mundwinkeln zuckte ein Lächeln. Es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen.

„Glorfindel und Erestor teilen meinen Zweifel an Boromirs Nutzen für die Gemeinschaft, auch wenn er ein Anrecht darauf hat, sich ihnen anzuschließen, aber Galdor ist deiner Meinung. Ich werde ihnen Gandalf als Anführer voranstellen." Schweigend wartete er darauf, dass sie sich äußerte und Laietha nickte wohlwollend. „Ich halte deine Wahl für weise, _ada_. Mithrandir wird von Elben, Menschen und Zwergen gleichermaßen geschätzt. Ich denke, dass sich Boromir seinem Wort beugt und so durch seine Stärke und Willenskraft ein Gewinn für die Gemeinschaft wird..."

Der Elb legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ich habe die Gabe der Voraussicht. Sein Schicksal ist ungewiss", murmelte er und musterte seine Tochter lange und gründlich. Die Kriegerin jedoch zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wir leben in gefährlichen Zeiten, _adar_. Unser aller Schicksal ist ungewiss."

Es war eine kluge Antwort und der Hausherr lachte leise. „ _Mae_ , meine Tochter, du sprichst die Wahrheit. Ich werde deine Worte nicht vergessen und danke dir für deinen Rat. Aber nun geh dich ausruhen. Es ist spät und du siehst erschöpft aus."

Die Anstrengungen des Tages, der starke Wein und die angenehme Wärme des Feuers hatten tatsächlich dazu beigetragen, dass die Müdigkeit sich wie ein Kätzchen an die Kriegerin schmiegte und Laietha bemühte sich ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Sie nickte also und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Im Hinausgehen, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und schenkte ihrem Vater ein Lächeln. „Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen, _ada_. Du wirst gewiss die richtige Entscheidung treffen."


	5. Kapitel 4 – Warten und Wein trinken

Kapitel 4 – Warten und Wein trinken

Die folgenden Wochen vergingen schnell und sie gestalteten sich angenehmer, als Boromir es erwartet hätte. Er erholte sich rasch von den Strapazen seiner Reise und fand Gefallen an der Gesellschaft der Halblinge Merry und Pippin, die sich ihm oft tagsüber auf dem Kampfplatz oder beim Erkunden der Umgebung anschlossen.

Er genoss ihre Fröhlichkeit und ihre Späße, die auch ihn die Sorge um die Sicherheit seiner Stadt vergessen ließen. Je mehr Frodo zu Kräften kam, desto öfter schlossen auch er und Sam sich ihren Freunden an.

Es war jedoch erstaunlich, wie verschieden die Halblinge waren, obwohl Pippin Boromir mehr als einmal versichert hatte, dass er mit Frodo verwandt sei. Vielleicht lag es an der schweren Aufgabe, die Frodo sich aufgeladen hatte, dass er schweigsamer und ernster als die jungen Hobbits war. Oftmals verschwand er für Stunden, um sich mit seinem Onkel zu unterhalten. In Boromirs Gegenwart schien er noch zurückgezogener als sonst zu sein und er beobachtete den Menschen des Südens mit Argwohn.

Sam hingegen ließ Boromir oftmals schmunzeln, denn er betrachtete verzückt die Elben, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte. Er sprach nicht so viel wie Merry oder Pippin, aber überraschte sie oft mit Liedern oder Gedichten, die er in unerwarteten Augenblicken aus seiner Erinnerung hervorzuzaubern pflegte. Diese waren mehr nach Boromirs Geschmack, als die der Elben.

Auch Gimli schloss sich ihnen häufig an und der Krieger lernte nicht nur einiges über den Umgang mit einer Kampfaxt, sondern etliches über die Schmiedekunst, Gesteine und Juwelen. Der Zwerg redete gern und viel und obwohl man ihn zwischen all den hochgewachsenen Elben leicht übersehen konnte, vermeldete seine kräftige Stimme seine Anwesenheit schon von weitem. Er brachte den Elben nicht viel Liebe entgegen und mehrfach sprach er das aus, was auch Boromirs Geist bewegte.

Es war diese unverblümte Offenheit, die den Frieden in Elronds Hallen mehr als ein Mal störte. Besonders zwischen Legolas und Gimli herrschte auch drei Wochen nach dem Rat eine große Spannung. Die beiden Abkömmlinge der verfeindeten Völker schenkten sich giftige Blicke und wurden nicht müde, sich spitze Bemerkungen zuzuwerfen. Nicht selten ergriff Boromir Partei für den Zwerg, was dazu führte, dass sich auch sein Verhältnis zu Thranduils Sohn verschlechterte.

Die gemeinsamen Übungskämpfe, die sie zu Beginn des Aufenthaltes regelmäßig geführt hatten, wurden seltener und wenn Boromir und Legolas sich dennoch duellierten, endete es meist damit, dass beide Kontrahenten erhebliche Blessuren erlitten.

Die angenehmsten Stunden des Tages waren ihm jedoch die, in denen Laietha ihnen Gesellschaft leistete. Jeder der Ringgefährten schien sie zu mögen, denn selbst Gimli und Legolas verzichteten in ihrer Gegenwart auf ihre Streitereien. Merry und Pippin schätzten ihre Heiterkeit, Legolas erprobte sich gern mit ihr im Kampf, Gimli wurde nicht müde, sich mit ihr über die Schmiedekunst zu unterhalten.

Sie überraschte Sam mit elbischen Liedern, die dem Hobbit ein verklärtes Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberten – und sie kannte auch elbische Trinklieder, die den Prinzen des Düsterwaldes verschämt erröten ließen.

Da sie viel Zeit mit dem alten Bilbo Beutlin verbrachte, ging ihr und Frodo nie der Gesprächsstoff aus. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie und die Hobbits die Leidenschaft für einen Krug Bier und ein gutes Pfeifchen teilten.

Allein Boromir kam jedoch in den Genuss der nächtlichen Gesellschaft von Elronds Tochter, die ihm den Aufenthalt in Bruchtal versüßte. Die abendlichen Gespräche in ihren Gemächern waren unterhaltsam und sie war eine gute Liebhaberin. Es war selten geworden, dass er die Abendstunden allein verbrachte.

Ein Licht in ihrem Fenster verhieß ihm, dass sie allein war, und dann schlich er sich in Laiethas Gemächer. Und wenn das vereinbarte Zeichen ausblieb, war sie es, die leise an seine Tür klopfte, wenn alle Geräusche in Elronds Haus bereits verstummt waren. Oft war es erst kurz vor dem Morgengrauen, dass sie sich in ihre eigenen Gemächer begaben, um noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen.

Boromir war erfreut gewesen, als seine Gespielin auch an diesem Abend zu später Stunde an seine Zimmertür geklopft hatte. Sie hatten geschwatzt, Wein getrunken und sich geliebt – wie an den meisten Abenden zuvor und doch schien diesmal eine andere Stimmung zwischen ihnen zu herrschen. Laietha war schweigsamer als sonst. Vielleicht lag ihr etwas auf dem Herzen, aber wenn dem so war, sprach sie nicht davon.

Auch diesmal blieben sie noch eine Weile nebeneinander liegen, nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Und wieder überfiel der nachdenkliche Ausdruck Laiethas Züge, der sie schon den ganzen Tag zu begleiten schien. Ihre Hand strich gedankenverloren über die feinen goldenen Härchen auf der Brust ihres Geliebten.

„Hast du eigentlich ein Mädchen daheim?" Die Frage kam unerwartet und Boromir schmunzelte in sich hinein. Er vergrub seine Nase in ihrer Lockenmähne und sog ihren Duft ein. _Was ist los mit dir, Laietha_ , fragte er sie im Stillen. _Bist du eifersüchtig oder einfach nur neugierig?_

„Würde es dich stören?", neckte der Krieger. Er hob ihr Kinn an, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Laiethas Miene war so unlesbar wie er es erwartet hatte. „Sollte es?", gab sie unberührt zurück. Der Gondorianer zog sie fest in seine Arme und strich ihr eine wirre Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Natürlich war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie abwesend wirkte, ruhelos, fast, als würde sie nach jemandem Ausschau halten. Selbst Merry und Pippin war nicht entgangen, dass die junge Frau, die sie sonst immer mit ihren Späßen zum Lachen brachten, an diesem Tag schwer zu erheitern gewesen war. Und auch jetzt schien sie von einer seltsamen Melancholie befallen zu sein, und der trübsinnige Anblick der jungen Frau drohte seltsamerweise auch sein Gemüt zu beschweren. Boromir seufzte leicht.

„Nein, es gibt niemanden. Ich bin zu beschäftigt, um mich um ein Frauenzimmer zu kümmern. Andauernd verlangen sie, dass du ihnen Blumen bringst und wenn du es vergisst, sind sie dir auf ewig böse. Und ständig fragen sie dich, ob du eine andere hast, nur weil du ein paar Mal ihren Namen verwechselt hast. Katrina, Alina oder Elana – was macht das schon für einen Unterschied?" Ein winziges Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht und sie vergrub den Kopf an seiner Brust. _Nun, ein Lächeln ist ein Anfang_ , sagte er sich.

„Mein Vater hatte Recht. Du bist ein elender Schürzenjäger, Boromir", murmelte sie und seufzte zufrieden, als er zärtlich ihren Nacken massierte. „Oh, eigentlich jage ich den wenigsten Schürzen hinterher – meist sind es die Schürzen, die mich jagen", gab er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zurück. Laietha lachte leise. „In deinen Träumen vielleicht, Boromir", flüsterte sie und schmiegte sich fester an ihn. „Nehmen wir beispielsweise dieses hübsche Mädchen aus Minas Tirith", begann er und die junge Frau richtete sich auf und musterte ihn mit einem interessierten Lächeln.

„Ich lud sie auf mein Zimmer ein, versprach mir bestenfalls einen Kuss..." Er beachtete ihr spöttisches Schnauben nicht. „Aber sie kam nicht allein, sondern brachte ihre Schwester mit." _Oh bitte_ , sagte ihr Blick aber Boromir zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Was sollte ich tun? Ich konnte sie ja nicht kränken und einfach eine von ihnen wieder fortschicken, also..."

Laietha kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. „Du bist ein schrecklicher Aufschneider, Boromir. Was willst du schon mit zwei Frauen", meldete sie sich zu Wort, aber er musste das Grinsen in ihrer Stimme gehört haben.

„Oh die beiden waren kein Problem für mich – ich fand es sogar ausgesprochen reizvoll, wie sie sich um meine Gunst balgten, aber als sie beim nächsten Mal noch ihre Freundin mitbrachten..."

„Pah!" Ihr höhnisches Lachen rief auch bei ihm ein Grienen hervor. Boromir legte die Hände auf ihre Hüften und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie ließ sich von seiner Wärme einhüllen und genoss das Gefühl seiner rauen Hände auf ihrem Körper. Oh ja, er wusste mit welchen Berührungen er eine Frau zum Schmelzen brachte.

„Zwei von deiner Sorte hätten mich sicher umgebracht, aber dies waren sanfte Kätzchen", raunte er ihr ins Ohr. „Sie teilten alles miteinander und als die eine von unserem Treffen erzählte, wollte die andere auch diese Erfahrung mit ihrer Schwester teilen." Seine Lippen liebkosten ihren Hals und Laietha schloss genießerisch die Augen. „Ich teile die Aufmerksamkeit meiner Liebhaber nicht gern", stellte sie lakonisch fest und neigte den Kopf auffordernd zur Seite.

 _Nein, das kann ich mir vorstellen_ , dachte Boromir bei sich.

„Nehmen wir beispielsweise diese beiden Brüder...", hub Laietha nun ihrerseits an und Boromir lachte leise. „Du lügst", schmunzelte er und sie schenkte ihm ein unschuldiges Lächeln. „Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht."

„Waren es Elben?" Die junge Frau schürzte die Lippen. Sein Gesicht hatte einen neugierigen Ausdruck angenommen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und strich zärtlich über seine Wange, ließ die Hand langsam tiefer gleiten, bis sie ihm schließlich ein wohliges Aufstöhnen entlockte.

„Nein. Männer Rohans – wild und verwegen, wie die Hengste, auf denen sie ritten – starke Krieger ihres Volkes mit rauen Sitten und gestählten Körpern." Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf und presste seinen Körper gegen ihren. Laietha lachte und leckte sich genießerisch die Lippen.

„Hast du schon einmal mit einem Elben geschlafen?" Die Kriegerin schnaubte empört, stieß ihn von sich herunter und wollte sich aus dem Bett schwingen, aber Boromir zog sie in seine Umarmung und drückte sie bestimmt mit seinem Körper in die Kissen. In seinen Augen blitzte es lüstern. Die junge Frau zog verächtlich eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Boromir aus Minas Tirith."

Der Krieger befeuchtete seine Lippen und sie konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. In den letzten Nächten hatte sie diese Geste mehr als einmal an ihm beobachtet. „War es anders als mit...?"

„Du bist wirklich unverschämt neugierig, Boromir", gab sie lachend zurück. „Komm schon, Laietha. Sag es mir – oder hast du Angst die Liebeskünste der Herren Elben könnten dem Vergleich mit mir nicht standhalten?", reizte er. Sie schwieg einen Augenblick und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. Das Feuer im Kamin ließ ihre Haare schimmern und verlieh ihr eine wilde Schönheit. Ihre Miene wurde weich und der nachdenkliche Ausdruck kehrte auf ihre Züge zurück.

„Was willst du denn hören, Boromir? Natürlich ist es anders mit einem Elben zusammen zu sein – sie sind geschmeidiger, schöner, älter, ausdauernder..." Ihre Finger strichen gedankenverloren über seinen dichten Bart, über die feinen Haare, die auf seinem Oberkörper sprossen. Was für ein Gedanke, diesen Liebhaber mit einem elbischen zu vergleichen. Ja, sie wusste wie die Elben sich anfühlten, auch wenn es schon lange her war, so lang her...

„Sie fassen sich anders an, riechen anders, schmecken anders..."

Ihr Blick wirkte abwesend, als würde sie in einer längst vergessenen Erinnerung stöbern und ihre Stimme schien von weit her zu kommen, als sie schließlich fortfuhr. „Aber letztendlich ist es doch immer anders, wenn man liebt."

„Hat er dir das Herz gebrochen?" Seine Stimme klang plötzlich ernst, fast mitfühlend. Laietha schluckte hart und sammelte sich einen Augenblick lang, bevor sie seinem fragenden Blick begegnete. „Ich brach seins", murmelte sie und schwang sich aus dem Bett.

Sie warf sich hastig ihr Kleid über und schlüpfte bereits in ihre Schuhe, als Boromir zu ihr trat und sie in eine warme Umarmung zog. Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte kein Recht dich zu fragen. Geh nicht fort."

Heiße Tränen benetzten auf einmal seine Haut und ein ersticktes Schluchzen wurde laut. Ein wenig hilflos strich Boromir ihr übers Haar. „Scht...Schon gut, warte, setz dich." Er geleitete sie zu einem der gepolsterten Sessel, kleidete sich rasch an und rückte seinen Sessel neben ihren. Laietha hockte mit angezogenen Knien auf ihrem Sitz und wirkte so unerwartet verloren und verletzlich, dass Boromir nicht recht wusste, was er tun sollte. Er reichte ihr ein Tuch, mit dem sie ihre Tränen trocknen konnte und bot ihr einen Kelch Wein an.

Behutsam legte er ihr die Hand auf den Arm während sie einen großen Schluck nahm und sich langsam beruhigte. „Was ist los mit dir, Laietha?" Boromir wartete, bis sie ihm in die Augen sah. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Du bist schon den ganzen Tag über nicht du selbst gewesen. Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst..."

Verstohlen wischte sie die letzten Tränen weg und rieb sich die pochenden Schläfen. Sie kam sich so dumm vor – vor Boromir in Tränen auszubrechen wie ein kleines Mädchen. Aber noch bevor sie sich fragen konnte, ob es richtig war, ihre Sorgen vor ihm auszubreiten, vernahm sie ihre eigene Stimme, die ihm ihr Leid klagte.

„Es ist nun schon gut drei Wochen her, seit meine Brüder aufgebrochen sind und die ersten Kundschafter sind zurück, aber von Aragorn und den Zwillingen gibt es noch immer keine Nachricht. Wir wissen beide, wie gefährlich es im Moment ist und – ich mache mir Sorgen, Boromir."

Allein der Gedanke daran, dass Aragorn, Elladan oder Elrohir etwas zugestoßen sein könnte, erfüllte ihr Herz mit Furcht. Wo auch immer ihre Brüder in diesem Augenblick waren, das Gefühl, dass sie an ihrer Seite sein und sie bei ihrer Suche unterstützen sollte, ließ Laietha schon den ganzen Tag über nicht los. Schwebten sie in Gefahr während sie hier in Sicherheit war, die Gäste ihres Vaters unterhielt und sich mit ihrem Liebhaber vergnügte?

Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun würde, wenn einer von ihnen nicht zurückkäme. Schließlich waren sie ihre Brüder, ihre Vertrauten, ihre Freunde und ihre Familie. Ein banger Traum hatte sie an diesem Morgen aus dem Schlaf hochfahren lassen und die Bilder von Elrohir, der verletzt am Boden gelegen hatte, wollten sie den ganzen Tag über nicht loslassen. Erneut schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen, die sie vergeblich wegzublinzeln versuchte.

Zu ihrer Überraschung zog Boromir sie in eine kurze, aber feste Umarmung. „Ich verstehe", war alles was er sagte und es folgte eine Weile des Schweigens, in der sich Laietha langsam wieder beruhigte. „Ich habe auch einen Bruder – Faramir ist sein Name", ergriff Boromir das Wort. „Er kämpft an den Grenzen Gondors und es vergeht kaum ein Tag an dem ich mich nicht frage, wie es ihm geht."

Himmel, wie oft war er in den vergangenen Monaten schweißnass aus dem Schlaf hochgefahren, wenn ihn Bilder von seinem Bruder verfolgten, der am Boden lag. Einmal von Feinden umzingelt. Einmal verletzt. Verstümmelt. Erschlagen. In manchen Träumen schrie Faramir vor Schmerzen, in anderen rief er um Hilfe, den Namen seines Bruders, und manchmal auch nach ihrer Mutter.

Der Gedanke an diese Albträume jagte ihm nun einen Schauer über den Rücken. Manchmal dauerte es Stunden, bis er diese Bilder wieder loswurde. Oftmals ließ Laiethas Gesellschaft ihn diese Träume vergessen, aber wenn sie fort war, holten sie ihn umso heftiger wieder ein.

Einmal davon angefangen, flossen ihm die Worte wie die reißenden Fluten der Lautwasser über die Lippen. Er sprach lange von Faramir, von der Sorge, die ihn beim Gedanken an das Schicksal seiner Stadt erfüllte, über die Gefahr, in der Minas Tirith schwebte. Er eröffnete ihr Dinge, über die er seit langem mit keinem Menschen gesprochen hatte. _Warum erzähle ich ihr das alles_ , fragte er sich selbst, aber es fühlte sich gut an, einen Menschen vor sich zu haben, mit dem er über das, was ihn bewegte sprechen konnte. In ihrem Blick fand er so viel Verständnis, so viel Anteilnahme, dass er jeden Zweifel im Keim erstickte.

Wie sehr sie seine Sorgen und Nöte verstand! Auch wenn sie weder Fleisch noch Blut mit ihren Brüdern verbanden, so liebte sie die Söhne Elronds von ganzem Herzen. Laietha war sehr jung gewesen, als die Orks ihre Familie getötet hatten und sie konnte sich weder an ihren Vater noch an ihre Mutter erinnern, aber es gab keinen Tag in ihrem Leben, an dem Elladan, Elrohir und Aragorn nicht für sie dagewesen waren.

„Auch wenn ich Elronds Söhne zu Beginn wohl nur deshalb ‚Bruder' nannte, weil Aragorn es tat, so liebe ich sie deshalb nicht weniger als du Faramir. Ich habe schon einmal meine Familie verloren. Diese ist mir deshalb umso kostbarer und ich würde sie mit meinem Leben verteidigen. Aber in diesem Augenblick kann ich ihnen nicht beistehen, Boromir. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wohin Vater sie ausgesandt hat."

Lange war es her, dass sie jemand anderem als ihrer Familie ihre Gedanken anvertraut hatte und sie hoffte, dass sie es nicht bereuen würde. Sie kannte Boromir kaum, aber er war hier und er lieh ihr sein Ohr. _Und wie kann etwas falsch sein, das sich so richtig anfühlt_ , fragte sie sich selbst.

Wie rasch die Zeit vergangen war, hatten sie bei ihrem Gespräch nicht bemerkt. Es war spät geworden. Das Feuer war bereits heruntergebrannt und nur noch die Glut glimmte im Kamin, als sie schließlich schweigend den letzten Schluck aus ihrem Weinkelch nahm. Laietha zog fröstelnd ihren Schal, der über der Sessellehne hing, um ihre Schultern. Der Winter rückte näher – die Nächte wurden kalt.

Auch Boromir unterdrückte ein Gähnen und leerte seinen Weinkelch in einem Zug. Die junge Frau erhob sich von ihrem Sitz und schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln. „Ich danke dir dafür, dass du mir dein Ohr geliehen hast, Boromir, aber es ist spät. Ich sollte jetzt gehen." Doch Boromir hielt sie am Arm fest und sah ihr lange in die Augen.

Er wollte heute Nacht nicht allein sein. Er wollte nicht von Albträumen, in denen er seinem Bruder nicht helfen konnte, geplagt werden. Die Nähe eines anderen Menschen würde nach solch düsteren Gedanken beruhigend sein. Vielleicht hielt Laiethas Anwesenheit auch diesmal die schrecklichen Träume von ihm fern. _Und ihr wird ein wenig Gesellschaft sicher auch gut tun_ , sagte er sich.

„Du musst nicht gehen. Es ist kalt draußen. Du wirst dir den Tod holen auf dem Weg in dein Gemach."

Laietha lächelte schmal. Sie war unsagbar froh, dass sie in dieser Nacht nicht allein schlafen musste. _Danke_ , sagte sie mit ihren Blicken, als Boromir sie mit sich in sein Bett zog.

Sie schlief nicht sofort ein und auch Boromir schien noch lange wach zu liegen. Laietha presste ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und lauschte seinem gleichmäßigen, kräftigen Herzschlag. Sie ließ sich von dem Rauschen seines Blutes treiben. Boromirs Gegenwart erfüllte sie mit Ruhe. Seine Hand streichelte behutsam ihren Rücken und sie schmiegte sich enger an ihn.

Es tat gut, ihre weiche Haut auf seiner zu spüren. Man vergaß im Krieg leicht, wie tröstend die Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen sein konnte und es war lange her, dass Boromir die Nähe einer Frau so genossen hatte wie Laiethas.

„Warum bist du noch nicht verheiratet?", zerriss ihre leise Frage plötzlich die Stille. Seine streichelnde Bewegung verebbte und sein Brustkorb hob sich unter dem kräftigen Atemzug, den er nahm.

„Was soll ich mit einer Frau, die mir hinterherweint, jedes Mal wenn ich in die Schlacht reite, Laietha? Und was soll sie mit einem Mann, den sie ihr vielleicht ein paar Tage später schon tot vor die Füße werfen? Es gibt genug Witwen in meiner Stadt. Gondor braucht nicht noch mehr davon. Außerdem wissen sie außerhalb des Schlafgemachs so wenig mit mir anzufangen, wie ich mit ihnen."

Ein langes Schweigen legte sich über den Raum und von draußen drang nur der Gesang einer Nachtigall an ihre Ohren. Boromir betrachtete das Gesicht seiner Gespielin im Mondlicht, das durch die offenen, hohen Fenster einfiel. Sie sah so schön aus wie die marmornen Statuen im Park ihres Ziehvaters – ruhig und ernst, die feurigen Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht eingerahmt in ihr rotes Haar.

„Was ist mit dir? Du bist eine begehrenswerte Frau im besten Alter. Warum hast du noch keinen Mann?" Es brauchte einen Augenblick, bis sie etwas erwiderte, aber ihre Antwort ließ ihn schmunzeln und er drückte sie fester gegen seine Brust. „Vermutlich aus ähnlichen Gründen wie du, Boromir."


	6. Kapitel 5 - Verschollen

Kapitel 5 – Verschollen

Die Dämmerung begann sich am Horizont anzukündigen und das Feuer im Kamin war fast gänzlich heruntergebrannt. Die Glut tauchte das Zimmer in ein sanftes Licht, das die Kälte des Windes verdrängte, der sich vor den hohen Fenstern bemerkbar machte. Obwohl es noch nicht einmal hell war, konnte Boromir nicht mehr schlafen. Ohne Bruchtals geschäftiges Tagestreiben wollten ihn seine Gedanken nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen und weder das Knistern des Feuers noch die regelmäßigen Atemzüge der schlafenden Frau an seiner Seite vermochten ihn in die Welt des Schlafes abgleiten zu lassen. Dabei sollte er jede ruhige Stunde genießen, die er bekommen konnte, bevor er sich mit der Ringgemeinschaft auf seine beschwerliche Reise machte.

Boromir seufzte und vergrub den Kopf in seinem weichen Kissen und den roten Locken, die darüber ausgebreitet lagen. Der Duft von Rosen und Lavendel, der in den Gemächern Laiethas immer präsent war, stieg ihm nun umso intensiver in die Nase. Er stammte von den getrockneten Blüten, die sie benutze, um sich zu parfümieren. Dieser Duft war ihm in den letzten Wochen zum vertrauten Begleiter geworden und verriet die Anwesenheit seiner Gespielin meist bevor er sie erblicken konnte.

Und diese Frau bot einen einmaligen Anblick. Er hatte schon viele Frauen gekannt, aber sie glich keiner von ihnen. Nicht, dass sie es an Schönheit mit seinen anderen, zartgliedrigen Geliebten hätte aufnehmen können. Ihr Körper war gestählt, ihre Arme und Schenkel muskulös, ihre Hände kräftig. Die Übungen an der Waffe verliehen ihr Stärke und Ausdauer und hatten dafür gesorgt, dass sich unter der weichen Haut bei jeder Bewegung geschmeidige Muskeln abzeichneten.

Trotzdem büßte Laietha nichts von ihrer Weiblichkeit ein und verwirrte seine Sinne. Selbst wenn sie schlief war sie reizend, stellte er mit einem Seitenblick auf sie fest.

Aber nicht nur ihre körperlichen Vorzüge hatten es ihm angetan. Es war die unverfrorene Art, mit der sie ihm begegnete, die ihn fesselte. Vor einigen Tagen hatte sie ihn mitten im Liebesspiel, keuchend und schwitzend liegengelassen, hatte sich ihr Kleid übergestreift und war aus dem Fenster verschwunden, weil er ihr in einer Neckerei widersprochen hatte. Keine Frau in Gondor hätte es je gewagt, ihn so zu behandeln.

Auch außerhalb des Schlafgemachs waren die Gespräche mit ihr amüsant. Sie wusste viele Geschichten zu erzählen, auch wenn Boromir davon überzeugt war, dass mehr als die Hälfte davon erfunden oder übertrieben war und nicht zuletzt war es ihm eine Wohltat, nicht ständig nur von Elben, Zwergen und Halblingen umgeben zu sein.

Es war inzwischen schon mehr als einen Monat her, dass Aragorn zu Erkundungen aufgebrochen war und der Herr von Bruchtal würde die Gemeinschaft des Ringes nicht abreisen zu lassen, bevor er nicht die Berichte aller Kundschafter gehört hatte, die er in die verschiedensten Winkel des Landes entsandt hatte.

Boromir jedoch war des Wartens überdrüssig. Jeder Tag, den er tatenlos im Reich der Elben verweilte, schien seine Heimatstadt mehr der Gefahr auszusetzen. Und seit seinem Gespräch mit Laietha vor einigen Tagen, kreisten seine Gedanken auch wieder häufiger denn je um die Sicherheit seines Bruders.

Lieber heute als morgen wäre er aufgebrochen, um Seite an Seite mit seinen Männern Minas Tirith zu verteidigen. Er wünschte sich nun, nicht das Versprechen gegeben zu haben, sich der Gemeinschaft des Ringes anzuschließen, aber sein Wort ließ sich nicht zurücknehmen und brechen würde er es ebenso wenig, denn schließlich war er ein Mann Gondors und in seiner Heimat galt ein Versprechen. Er verzog unwillig das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken daran, noch länger seiner Heimat fernzubleiben.

„Warum so griesgrämig, mein Herr? Ist dir mein Bett zu weich? Oder langweilt dich meine Gesellschaft heute Morgen?"

Laietha stützte den Kopf auf ihre Hand und ihre roten Locken umschmeichelten ihr blasses Gesicht. Aufmerksam musterte sie das Antlitz des Kriegers, der einen Augenblick benötigte, um seinen Unbill zu vertreiben.

„Es liegt nicht an dir. Auch nicht an deinem Bett. Vielleicht ist es der nahende Winter, der meine Laune trübt." Boromirs Blick fiel aus dem Fenster. Das graue Tageslicht befreite die Umrisse von spärlich belaubten Bäumen aus dem Netz der Nacht. Ja, das Jahr neigte sich dem Ende zu. Die Bäume hatten in vollem Saft gestanden, als er von Gondor aufgebrochen war. Kurz vor seinem Aufbruch hatten Saurons Truppen die Osthälfte Osgiliaths besetzt und die Waldläufer Ithiliens mühten sich seitdem die strategisch wichtige Stadt zurückzuerobern. Schon bei seinem Aufbruch waren die Wächter des Weißen Turmes in Minas Tirith müde und die Gesichter der Frauen besorgt gewesen. Und nun kam so wenig Kunde aus der Heimat...

„Die Kundschafter müssen jeden Tag zurückkehren und dann werdet ihr aufbrechen, Boromir. Hab keine Sorge, du weißt gewiss bald mehr."

Der Gedanke daran, dass Boromir das Haus ihres Vaters verlassen würde, bedrückte ihr Gemüt mehr als er es sollte. Sie drückte ihren Körper fester an den des Gondorianers. Seine Wärme spendete ihr Trost, wie auch schon in den Nächten zuvor. Seit ihrem Gespräch über ihre gemeinsamen Sorgen hatten sie jede Nacht gemeinsam verbracht. Es tat gut, in diesen Zeiten nicht allein zu sein.

Mach dir nichts vor, du weißt, dass er mehr für dich ist als nur ein netter Zeitvertreib. Es sollte nur ein Spiel für dich sein, aber du hältst dich nicht an die Regeln. Du hast dich in ihn verliebt, Laietha.

 _Nein, nein, verliebt ist nicht das richtige Wort_ , rechtfertigte sie sich vor sich selbst, aber eine feine Stimme in ihr begann zu lachen.

 _Von mir aus nenn es wie du willst, aber es läuft aufs selbe hinaus. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er Imladris verlässt und dann wirst du ihn niemals wiedersehen. Kehr zurück zu den Regeln des Spiels – er ist ein guter Liebhaber, ein netter Zeitvertreib, mehr nicht. Wenn du die Regeln brichst, wird er dich mit gebrochenem Herzen zurücklassen..._

Boromirs Blick fiel auf ihre versteinerte Miene und seine eigenen düsteren Gedanken rückten ein wenig von ihm ab.

„Und warum machst du so ein finsteres Gesicht, Herrin? Habe ich mich in der Nacht zu breit in deinem Bett gemacht? Oder bist du so hungrig, dass deine Kraft nicht mehr für ein Lächeln reicht?" Der fürsorgliche Unterton, der in seiner Neckerei mitschwang, ließ ein Gefühl der Rührung in ihr aufkeimen, das von ihrer inneren Stimme mit einem Schnauben quittiert wurde.

 _Oh, werd erwachsen, Laietha! Bisher hat dir jeder Mann nur Scherereien gemacht und er wird keine Ausnahme bilden_ , höhnte es in ihr.

Ärgerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf um die lästige Stimme loszuwerden. Boromir umfasste ihr Kinn mit einer Hand und zog sie dicht an sein Gesicht heran. „Ich wüsste etwas, das dich auf andere Gedanken bringen könnte...", raunte er ihr ins Ohr während er seine andere Hand über ihren Körper wandern ließ. Laietha lächelte, schmiegte sich fest an ihn und nahm seine dargebotenen Lippen an.

Sie hatte ganz vergessen, wie gut es tat mehrere Nächte hintereinander mit demselben Mann an ihrer Seite aufzuwachen. Boromirs Küsse ließen Laietha seinen bevorstehenden Aufbruch vergessen. Jetzt war er hier, spendete tröstliche Wärme an diesem kalten Dezembermorgen. Die Leidenschaft der vergangenen Nacht begann sie beide von neuem zu erfassen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich von ihrem Verlangen nacheinander treiben ließen.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihr Liebesspiel. Wer mochte Laietha zu dieser frühen Stunde sprechen wollen? „Soll ich mich unter dem Bett verstecken?", flüsterte Boromir mit einem leichten Schmunzeln, aber Laietha winkte ab, während sie sich ihr Tageskleid überwarf und die wilden Locken rasch ein wenig in Ordnung brachte.

Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie sich zur Tür begab. Ihr fielen nur zwei Gründe ein, warum man sie so früh am Morgen stören könnte. Entweder ihre Brüder waren zurückgekommen oder es war etwas geschehen.

Boromir lauschte angestrengt vom Bett aus auf die Stimme des Elben, aber wie er erwartet hatte, verstand er das Gespräch nicht, was ein Gefühl des Unmuts in ihm hervorrief. Diese Missbilligung hielt allerdings nicht lange an.

Laiethas Stimme hatte wieder den dunklen Tonfall angenommen, den sie immer dann bekam, wenn sie in der Sprache der Elben redete. Auch wenn er die Sprache nicht verstand, mochte er es, wie sich ihre Stimme veränderte. Boromir schloss die Augen und lauschte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel verebbte das Gespräch. Er hörte wie die Tür geschlossen wurde und die leichten Schritte seiner Gespielin auf dem steinernen Boden, als sie zurück in sein Sichtfeld trat.

Sofort bemerkte er die Veränderung in ihrer Stimmung. Sie sah nur kurz zu ihm hinüber und begann bereits eifrig damit, ihre langen Haare zu einem festen Zopf zu flechten. „Schlechte Nachrichten?", fragte er besorgt und schwang seine langen Beine aus dem Bett. Vielleicht war es wegen ihrer Brüder... Laietha trat zu einer Tür, die ihm bisher in ihrem Gemach noch nicht aufgefallen war. „Ja, schlechte Nachrichten. Einige unserer Jäger sind verschwunden und man hat ihre Pferde gefunden."

Ein vertrauter Geruch erfüllte plötzlich den Raum als Laietha die Tür öffnete und verdrängte Lavendel und Rosenblüten. Es roch nach gefettetem Leder und Waffenöl und Boromir hatte mit einem Mal nicht mehr das Gefühl im Gemach einer jungen Frau zu sein. Er fühlte sich seltsam heimisch.

Sein Blick fiel an ihrer schmalen Gestalt vorbei auf verschiedene Rüstungen, ein Kettenhemd, einen Bogen, allerlei Klingenwaffen, Köcher, Pfeile...

Laietha griff zielsicher nach einer leichten Lederrüstung, warf den Bogen, Köcher und Pfeile auf ihr Bett. „Wir werden sie suchen gehen. Die Wälder rings um Imladris sind nicht ungefährlich", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme. Die sonstige Heiterkeit war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. Boromir fühlte, dass sie sich große Sorgen machte.

„Wenn ich helfen kann..." Boromir streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Laietha schlug ein und nickte dankbar. „Wir können jedes Paar Augen und Ohren gebrauchen. Sei in einer halben Stunde am Pferdestall. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dein Brauner gesattelt ist."

Rasch schlüpfte Boromir in Hemd, Hose und Stiefel während sie zur Tür eilte und vorsichtig den Kopf hinaus streckte. „Die Luft ist rein", flüsterte Laietha und er stahl sich aus ihrem Gemach, um sich zu rüsten.

Als er fort war, begannen sich die Gedanken in ihrem Hirn zu überschlagen. Laietha lehnte ihren Kopf einen Augenblick lang gegen die Wand und atmete einige Male tief ein und aus. Oh, was war nur mit ihr los an diesem Morgen? Warum hatte sie ihm gestattet, sich der Suche anzuschließen? Vielleicht wären ein paar Tage Abstand das Beste gewesen, um ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie konnte versuchen, es zu leugnen, aber sie wusste, dass sie dabei war, ihr Herz an ihn zu verlieren. Oder es bereits verloren hatte...

Es lag nicht nur daran, dass sie seine nächtliche Gesellschaft genoss. Er erweckte in ihr eine nie gekannte Sehnsucht, die sie nicht in Worte, ja nicht einmal in Gedanken fassen konnte.

 _Du glaubst wohl, dass er dich so mag, wie du bist, Dummkopf, mit all deinen Flausen und Verrücktheiten. Aber du weißt genau was geschieht, wenn du dich in einen Mann verliebst, Laietha. Zuerst finden sie diese Flausen reizvoll, sie sagen dir, wie sehr sie deine ungestüme Art mögen und wenn die Jagd erst vorbei ist und du an ihrem Haken zappelst, wollen sie dich nach ihren Vorstellungen zurechtbiegen und an Heim und Herd binden. Glaub mir, er ist keine Ausnahme, also lass die Finger von ihm. Bald ist er ohnehin fort._

Am liebsten hätte sie diese innere Stimme zum Schweigen gebracht, aber das war sinnlos – sie hatte es schon zu oft versucht. Ohnehin gab es jetzt wichtigere Dinge, auf die sie ihr Augenmerk lenken sollte.

Fagan und seine Männer waren verschwunden und im Grunde sie sollte froh sein, dass sich Boromir der Suche anschloss. Sie konnten jeden Mann gebrauchen, denn die Jäger konnten überall sein und es mochte viele Tage dauern, bis sie eine Spur fanden. _Also lass jetzt dieses weibische Gehabe und beeil dich_ , rief sie sich zur Ordnung.

Laietha streifte ihr Kleid ab, stieg in ihre ledernen Beinlinge, zog eine wollene Tunika an und legte darüber einen ledernen Harnisch an. Sie griff nach ihren Armschienen, streifte ihre leichten Stiefel über und gürtete schließlich ihr Schwert um. Rasch prüfte sie den Sitz ihres Jagdmessers, das sie in ihrem Stiefel, für feindliche Augen unsichtbar, trug und legte Köcher und Bogen an. Nach einigem Nachdenken griff sie noch nach einer wollenen Decke und einem warmen Umhang. Vielleicht würden sie mehr als eine Nacht im Freien verbringen müssen und es war bereits empfindlich kalt. Auch ein Säckchen mit Heilkräutern und eine Tasche mit Verbandsmaterial fanden ihren Weg in ihr Gepäck und zum Schluss befestigte sie eine kleine Lederflasche mit Miruvor an ihrem Gürtel – für alle Fälle.

Sie war gerade fertig damit, sich zu rüsten, als es an der Tür klopfte und die Stimme ihres Vaters ihren Namen rief. „Ich komme, _ada_ ", erwiderte sie und trat hinaus in den Flur, der noch vom flackernden Licht der Nachtfackeln erleuchtet war.

Er musterte sie kritisch, als sie so gerüstet vor ihm stand, wie jedes Mal, wenn eines seiner Kinder sich von ihm verabschiedete. Laietha schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Wir werden bald wieder hier sein, _ada_ , und sie gesund und munter heimbringen. Sorge dich nicht." Herr Elrond zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich habe gehört, dass Herr Boromir die Suche begleiten wird." Sein Blick hielt den seiner Ziehtochter gefangen. Laietha spürte, wie sein Herz sie aufforderte, zu sprechen, aber sie verzog keine Miene.

„Gut. Je mehr Männer sich an der Suche beteiligen, desto größer sind die Chancen Fagan zu finden." Elrond seufzte innerlich, aber er wusste, dass er sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden geben musste. In ihrem Stursinn waren alle seine Kinder – die leiblichen wie die Ziehkinder – sich ausgesprochen ähnlich. Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und sie hakte sich bei ihm ein, als sie sich zu den Ställen begaben. „Auch Legolas wird sich euch anschließen."

 _Du musst nicht gehen_ , lag in seinem Blick, als er die junge Frau musterte, aber Laietha legte ihm zärtlich eine Hand auf den Unterarm. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, _ada_. Mir wird nichts geschehen – nicht in der Gesellschaft solch ruhmreicher Krieger. Und du weißt, dass ich die besten Lehrer hatte." Elronds Miene aber blieb ernst.

Die Wälder um Imladris waren nicht mehr sicher, seit der Schatten Saurons sich immer mehr ausbreitete. Der Feind hatte seine Späher überall und auch wenn sie sich nicht wagten, in die Mauern von Elronds Haus einzudringen, so hieß es nicht, dass sie diese Teile des Landes noch nicht erreicht hatten. Die düsteren Gedanken an diese Dinge, ließen die im Fackelschein wabernden Schatten an den Wänden unheimlich erscheinen. So war es fast eine Wohltat als sie die Enge des Hauses hinter sich ließen und hinaus ins Freie traten.

Vor dem Stall hatten sich schon einige Elben versammelt, die dabei waren, ihre Pferde zu satteln und ihr Gepäck zu verstauen. Auch sie richteten sich auf eine längere Suche ein. Laietha löste sich vom Arm ihres Vaters und begab sich zu den Stallungen, um es ihnen gleichzutun.

Boromir war fast gut gelaunt, als er sich gerüstet auf den Weg zu den Ställen machte. Bei seiner Ankunft vor einem guten Monat war er erschöpft nach der langen Reise von Gondor ins Reich des Elbenfürsten gewesen, aber nun waren seine Kräfte wieder hergestellt und er konnte es kaum erwarten, die elbische Wohnstätte für eine Weile zu verlassen. Vielleicht würde so auch die Zeit bis zu ihrem Aufbruch rascher vergehen.

Auch er hatte sich für einen längeren Aufenthalt im Freien gerüstet, in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht schon am Abend wieder zurück waren. Das Herumsitzen hatte ihn bequem gemacht und seine Sinne verwirrt – besonders was Laietha betraf. Sie teilten das Bett nun jeden Abend und verbrachten den größten Teil des Tages gemeinsam. Auch wenn ihm dies sehr angenehm war, hatte sich doch in den letzten Tagen verstärkt eine Stimme in seinem Inneren gemeldet, die ihn davor warnte, sich ihr zu sehr hinzugeben.

 _Du weißt, dass du bald wieder fort bist. Wenn du gehst, wirst du sie nie wiedersehen – und das ist auch das Beste. Dein Land braucht dich, du hast keine Zeit, dich jetzt mit Weiberröcken zu befassen._ Und eine noch leisere Stimme raunte ihm eine eindringliche Warnung zu, die nicht aus Worten, sondern nur aus Bildfetzen und Erinnerungen an längst vergessen geglaubte Gefühle bestand. Gefühle, die allein durch die Erinnerung an sie sein Herz zum Beben brachten.

Er hielt im Schritt inne und schloss die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Graue Augen starrten ihn wie durch einen Schleier an. _Verschwinde du verfluchtes Trugbild_ , dachte er wütend und riss die Augen wieder auf. Die Vision wich dem herbstlichen Garten Bruchtals und er atmete erleichtert auf. Für solche Dinge war jetzt keine Zeit. _Nicht jetzt und niemals wieder_.

Die Stimmen der versammelten Elben riefen ihn zurück aus der Vergangenheit nach Bruchtal und er war ihnen ausgesprochen dankbar dafür. Vor den Ställen hatten sich fast vierzig Elben versammelt und es dauerte eine Weile, bis Boromir den roten Haarschopf Laiethas erblickte. _Rot wie Feuer, Boromir. Gib Acht, dass du dich nicht verbrennst._

Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Gedanken ab und trat zu seinem Pferd, das die junge Frau wie versprochen für ihn hatte satteln lassen. Fast hätte er sie in ihrer ledernen Rüstung nicht erkannt, denn die Elben um sie trugen alle ähnliches Rüstzeug. Sie sah verändert aus, auch wenn Boromir es nicht in Worte fassen konnte, worin die Veränderung bestand. Die Rüstung verbarg die weiblichen Rundungen ihrer Brust und ihrer Hüften, die ihre Gewänder sonst zu betonen pflegten. Dennoch wirkte diese Gewandung an ihr nicht fremdartig.

Die Leichtigkeit, mit der sie sich in ihr bewegte, die Geschicklichkeit, mit der sie sich in den Sattel schwang, zeigten ihm, dass Laietha diese Rüstung nicht weniger vertraut war, als die leichten Kleider und Röcke in denen er sie bisher gesehen hatte. Der Hengst der jungen Frau trabte zielstrebig auf ihn zu, als er ihn erspähte und stieß ihn unsanft in die Seite. Boromir lachte und zog etwas Hafer aus einem Beutel, den er an seinem Gürtel befestigt hatte. Ascar schnaubte gierig und ließ sich die Leckerei schmecken.

„Ihr verwöhnt mein Pferd, Boromir. Ich sollte mich nicht wundern, wenn es Euch folgt wie ein abgerichteter Hund", erklang ihre neckende Stimme. Der Krieger schmunzelte in sich hinein. Auch wenn sie verändert aussah, ihren Witz schien sie nicht eingebüßt zu haben. Geschwind schwang er sich auf sein Ross und lenkte den Hengst neben ihren. „Er weiß eben, wer ihn gut behandelt." Noch bevor Laietha ihm darauf eine Erwiderung geben konnte, erschallte ein Horn und Stille trat ein.

Elrond teilte die Elben in verschiedene Gruppen ein und wies ihnen die Bereiche zu, in denen sie nach den Vermissten suchen würden. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nahm Boromir zur Kenntnis, dass der Elb sich anscheinend nur um seinetwillen der Gemeinsamen Sprache bediente. Nun, wenigstens war es ein Zeichen des guten Willens, dachte er bei sich.

Nach seiner Ansprache trat der Halbelb zu seiner Ziehtochter heran. Laietha beugte sich hinunter und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Elrond ließ seinen Blick zwischen ihr und Boromir hin und her schweifen. Schließlich nickte er ihnen zu. „Legolas und sein Begleiter Magor werden mit euch reiten. Beide sind geübte Bogenschützen und geschickt im Umgang mit dem Schwert. Laietha wird die Gruppe anführen. Sie kennt sich am besten in diesen Wäldern aus. Ich hoffe du bist mit dieser Entscheidung einverstanden, meine Tochter?"

Laietha nickte leicht. Im Stillen dankte sie ihm für dieses Vertrauen. „Sucht südwestlich des Bruinen nach Fagan und seinen Männern. Edhen und seine Gruppe werden nicht weit entfernt von euch sein. Bleibt dicht beisammen und kehrt gesund zurück." Laietha schenkte ihm ein zuversichtliches Lächeln. „Das werden wir, _ada_. Wir sind gewiss bald wieder hier."

Die zwei blonden Elben auf schlohweißen Rössern trabten zu ihnen und Boromir seufzte innerlich auf. So hatte er sich diese Gemeinschaft sicher nicht vorgestellt. Legolas musterte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick, den Boromir nicht gerade freundlich erwiderte. Auch der Elbenprinz hätte sich eine angenehmere Gesellschaft als diese vorstellen können.

Aber er hatte nicht lange Zeit, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, denn Laietha lenkte ihren Hengst bereits zum Tor. Das Tier schien ebenso froh zu sein, endlich wieder in Bewegung zu kommen, wie seine Herrin. Ascar zog unruhig an seinen Zügeln und wollte seiner Reiterin sein Tempo aufzwingen, doch die junge Frau zeigte sich unnachgiebig. Boromir lachte im Stillen über diesen Machtkampf von Ross und Reiter und beeilte sich, zu seiner Gespielin aufzuschließen.


	7. Kapitel 6 - Allein unter Elben

Kapitel 6 – Allein unter Elben

Sie überquerten eine schmale Brücke, unter der sich die Lautwasser gurgelnd und zischend ihren Weg durch die enge Klamm bahnten. Vorbei an den Steilpässen der Berge, die das Haus Elronds wie ein schützender Wall umschlossen, ritten sie hinab ins Tal, wo sich der Fluss und die anschließenden Wälder vor ihnen ausbreiteten. Ein schneidend kalter Wind blies ihnen entgegen, als sie den Schutz der Berge hinter sich ließen. Der Wald vor ihnen war bereits entlaubt. Hier schien der Winter schon fast Einzug gehalten zu haben und erneut wurde Boromir bewusst, wie weit die Zeit in den letzten Wochen vorangeschritten war.

Als sie den Fluss überquert hatten, teilten sich die Suchenden. Eine Hälfte der Elben begann den Fluss im Norden abzureiten, während Laietha und die anderen Elben ihren Weg gen Süden am Fluss entlang fortsetzten.

Nach und nach fielen Vierergruppen zurück und verschwanden in den blattlosen Wäldern. Das elbische Stimmgewirr verebbte zu einem leisen Murmeln und als es fast Mittag war, hielt Laietha kurz inne, um sich von dem letzten Gruppenführer zu verabschieden. Es war ein Elb mit kastanienbraunem Haar, der bisher kaum von ihrer Seite gewichen war. Boromir verstand nicht, was er zu ihr sagte, aber seine Haltung erinnerte ihn an einen Lehrer, der seiner Schülerin letzte Anweisungen gab, bevor er ihr Können prüfen wollte. Er und Laietha verabschiedeten sich mit einem knappen Nicken voneinander, bevor sie ihrer Gruppe bedeutete zu folgen.

Jetzt, da sie endlich fast allein waren, wagte Boromir es auch, sein Pferd dichter an ihres zu lenken und im leichten Trab neben ihr her zu reiten. Laietha behielt die Umgebung aufmerksam im Auge, wie auch ihre elbischen Begleiter. Ihre gelassene Haltung schien nur äußerlich zu sein, denn auch Ascar war unruhig und zog mehr als gewöhnlich an seinen Zügeln.

„Er ist nervös, weil er die Wölfe in den Wäldern riecht", erklärte Laietha leise. „Der Winter steht vor der Tür und sie wagen sich weiter an unsere Grenzen heran. Wir werden heute Nacht Wachen aufstellen müssen." Der Atem der jungen Frau kondensierte in der kalten Luft.

„Der Winter kommt hier rascher als in Bruchtal, scheint es mir", bemerkte Boromir mehr zu sich selbst als an jemanden Bestimmtes gerichtet. Laietha nickte leicht. „Die Zeit in Imladris hat ihren eigenen Rhythmus. Sie passt sich den Elben an. Für sie haben die Jahreszeiten eine andere Bedeutung als für Menschen."

Boromir runzelte leicht die Stirn. Es hörte sich fast so an, als würde sie sich nicht zu diesen Menschen zählen, von denen sie sprach. „Was ist ein Jahr in einem unsterblichen Leben? Ein Herzschlag, ein Augenzwinkern der Natur. Mein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass vor vielen Menschenleben der Frühling am längsten in Imladris verweilte. Aber diese Zeiten sind vorbei. Die Elben nähern sich dem Winter ihrer Zeit. Sie verlassen diese Welt, um in die unsterblichen Lande von Valinor zu reisen."

Ihre Stimme hatte einen melancholischen Ton angenommen, fast klang sie wie die Elben bei ihren abendlichen Gesängen in der Halle des großen Feuers im Haus seines Gastgebers. Ihr Blick ruhte nun auf ihm und schien seine Miene nach einer Reaktion zu untersuchen. Als er sie nicht unterbrach, fuhr sie fort. „Imladris' Blütezeit ist vergangen. Früher hätten sich der Winter und die wilden Tiere niemals so nah an das Heim meines Vaters herangewagt, aber sie spüren, dass die Macht der Elben schwindet. Die Welt ist im Wandel. Man riecht es in der Luft, spürt es in der Erde, dass die Elben aufbrechen und die Gestade dieser Welt verlassen. Es stimmt mich traurig."

Boromir war überrascht von ihrer Sichtweise. Er schüttelte den Kopf und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme einen ärgerlichen Tonfall annahm. Die düsteren Gedanken dieses Morgens holten ihn wieder ein. „Ja, sie verlassen diese Welt, anstatt sich Sauron zu stellen. Diesen Kampf überlassen sie den Menschen. Ich war ein Narr, als ich mich auf den Weg nach Bruchtal machte und mir Hilfe von den Elben erhoffte."

„Ihr solltet nicht vergessen, dass Ihr Euch der Gemeinschaft aus freien Stücken angeschlossen habt, Boromir", mischte sich Legolas' Stimme ein. Der Elb schloss rasch zu den beiden Menschen auf und wechselte einen grimmigen Blick mit dem Gondorianer, der Boromir verriet, dass dem Elben kein Wort seiner Rede entgangen war. „Ihr könnt ebenso gut wieder in Eure Stadt zurückkehren, wenn Euch die Hilfe, die wir anboten, nicht gefällt." Einen Herzschlag lang herrschte eisiges Schweigen, aber bevor Boromir zu einer hitzigen Antwort ansetzen konnte, scheute Ascar und Laiethas Stimme fuhr scharf dazwischen. „Genug!"

Die Gruppe hielt inne und plötzlich lauschten alle verbissen. Die Pferde waren unruhig, die der Elben tänzelten schnaubend hin und her, Laiethas Rappe scharrte nervös mit den Hufen auf der Erde und warf den Kopf schnaubend zurück und auch Boromirs Brauner legte die Ohren scheu nach hinten. Er strich dem Pferd behutsam über den Hals. Legolas rümpfte die Nase. „Es riecht nach Tod."

Laietha bedeutete ihnen mit einer Geste, sich im Hintergrund zu halten. Vorsichtig trieb sie ihren Hengst an, der sich widerwillig in Bewegung setzte. Ihre Begleiter folgten ihr in einigem Abstand. Sie mussten nicht lange reiten, bis sie hinter einer Biegung einen großen Kadaver am Flussbett liegen sahen. Nun nahm auch Boromir den Verwesungsgeruch wahr, der den Elben schon seit einer Weile in der Nase hing.

Laietha schwang sich von ihrem Pferd und näherte sich diesem scheußlichen Strandgut. Es war der Körper eines großen Rappen, der schon lange dort zu liegen schien. Es musste eine der schwarzen Bestien sein, die den Nazgul bei ihrer Jagd als Reittier gedient hatten. Angewidert stieß sie den Kadaver mit ihrem Fuß an. Bis auf den natürlichen Verwesungsprozess war er unberührt. „Nicht einmal die wilden Tiere wagen sich heran", kommentierte sie leise, als sie die Schritte des Gondorianers hinter sich hörte. Boromir überlief ein Schauer und auch Laietha schien sich innerlich zu schütteln.

Eine Erinnerung überfiel ihn – er hatte die Nazgul bereits ein Mal gesehen und noch immer reichte allein der Gedanke an sie, um sein Blut gefrieren zu lassen. Plötzlich war er wieder in Osgiliath, Seite an Seite mit seinem Bruder im Gefecht gegen die feindlichen Reihen, als die Ringgeister allein durch ihre Präsenz den Soldaten allen Mut geraubt hatten. An diesem Tag hatten sie große Gebietsverluste erlitten. Nur er, Faramir und zwei weitere Männer hatten viel Glück gehabt und waren an diesem Tag mit dem Leben davongekommen...

Und inzwischen waren die Armeen Mordors weiter gewachsen. Gondor hatte gewiss noch mehr Verluste erlitten – stand die Weiße Stadt noch? Eine leichte Berührung an seinem Unterarm brachte ihn zurück an das Ufer des rauschenden Flusses. „Deine Stadt hält stand, Boromir. Wenn wir von unserer Suche zurück sind, werden die Kundschafter eingetroffen sein und ihr werdet aufbrechen können." Sie versetzte ihm einen aufmunternden Klaps auf die Schulter. „Komm jetzt, lass uns hier nicht verweilen. Der Gestank ist widerlich."

Auch auf den Gesichtern der Elben, die sich in einiger Entfernung zu der Leiche aufhielten, hatte Boromir den Schatten schlimmer Erinnerungen gesehen. Einer der Ringgeister hatte sich in einer Festung im Süden des Düsterwaldes niedergelassen und schickte von dort aus seine Armeen gegen Legolas' Volk, berichtete der Elb. Saurons Arm war lang geworden. Selbst der Kadaver des Reittieres seiner Diener reichte aus, um die Gruppe lange nur schweigend, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, reiten zu lassen.

Schließlich aber führte Laietha sie vom Flussufer fort in den Wald hinein und richtete das Wort an ihre Männer. „Von hier aus werden wir nach den Jägern suchen. Edhen und seine Männer sind nur wenige Stunden von uns entfernt. Wenn sie etwas finden sollten, werden sie uns Nachricht schicken." Edhen – das musste der Elb gewesen sein, von dem sich Laietha verabschiedet hatte, schoss es Boromir durch den Kopf.

„Wir werden nur langsam reiten, um keine Spuren zu übersehen. Am besten teilen wir uns auf. Magor und Legolas werden zusammen reiten und Boromir wird sich mir anschließen. Bleibt in Sichtweite und achtet auf Fallen im Boden. Es ist nicht mehr weit bis zu den Ausläufern der Nebelgebirge und die Orks jagen ebenfalls in dieser Gegend. Wir rasten bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit."

Legolas und sein Begleiter nickten knapp und entfernten sich etwas von den beiden Menschen. Boromir war froh, den prüfenden Blicken des Elben zu entkommen. Laietha warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu und schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln. „Ihr solltet euch besser rasch aneinander gewöhnen, Boromir. Ihr werdet einen langen gemeinsamen Weg vor euch haben. Morgen werdet ihr zusammen reiten."

Die Suche an diesem Tag verlief erfolglos – nicht dass Boromir sich große Hoffnungen machte, dass ausgerechnet ihre Gruppe die Vermissten finden würde. Nach allem was Laietha gesagt hatte, konnten sie überall in den Wäldern um Bruchtal sein. Trotzdem sie nicht sehr schnell vorankamen, zehrte der Tag doch an ihren Kräften und sie alle waren müde, als sie schließlich am Abend ihr Nachtlager aufschlugen.

Das Abendessen war zwar nicht mit den köstlichen Speisen aus Elronds Küche zu vergleichen, aber Boromir musste erstaunt feststellen, wie sättigend das elbische Wegbrot war. Sein überraschter Gesichtsausdruck, der seinen Weggefährten nicht entgangen war, entlockte Laietha und den Elben ein leises Lachen. Ansonsten jedoch war es ein recht schweigsamer Abend.

Die Kälte kroch ihnen trotz ihrer wärmenden Decken rasch in die Kleidung, auch wenn sie in einer Mulde im Waldboden rasteten, die windgeschützt war und in der sie ein Feuer hatten entzünden können. Wenn die elbischen Jäger irgendwo verletzt lagen, sah Boromir bei dieser Witterung kaum eine Chance, sie lebend zu finden. Fröstelnd hüllte er sich in seine Decke.

Neben den elbischen Jägern gingen ihm an diesem Abend noch andere Dinge durch den Kopf. Es war die Zielsicherheit Laiethas gewesen, mit der sie an diesem Nachmittag seine Gedanken erraten hatte, die ihn beim Anblick des Pferdes erfüllt hatten. Als Legolas und Magor sich noch einmal von ihrem Lager entfernten, um mehr Feuerholz zu holen, sprach er sie darauf an.

Laietha zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Es ist doch nur natürlich, dass du daran denkst, Boromir. Wenn ich nach Gondor gereist wäre, um dort um Hilfe für mein Volk zu bitten, es gäbe keinen Augenblick, in dem ich mich nicht fragen würde, wie es um meine Heimat steht."

Die Erkenntnis, dass sie ihn in diesem Augenblick blind verstand, weil sie selbst dachte wie er, ließ ihn innerlich zusammenzucken. Es hatte schon einmal eine Frau gegeben, die ihn auf diese Weise verstanden hatte...aber das war lange her und er wollte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Zu lange hatte es gedauert, die Erinnerung in die Schatten seines Gedächtnisses zu verbannen. Doch dieser Augenblick hatte das Siegel anscheinend aufgebrochen, denn in den Flammen des Lagerfeuers tanzte ein Paar graue Augen, die ihn unverwandt ansahen.

Laietha bemerkte seinen abwesenden Blick und legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie wünschte, ihm die Sorge um seine Heimat abnehmen zu können oder zumindest Worte zu finden, um ihn zu beruhigen, aber sie wusste, dass er keine Ruhe finden würde, bis er nicht Nachricht erhielt, wie es um seine Stadt bestellt war. Oh, wie gut sie ihn verstehen konnte.

Sie selbst hätte alles für eine Nachricht von ihren Brüdern gegeben.

Als sie sich in Imladris um die Gäste ihres Vaters gekümmert hatte, war sie selten dazu gekommen, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, aber jetzt, da sie hier in diesen Wäldern saß, in denen sie und Aragorn so oft gewesen waren, als sie noch ein Kind war, da sie die selben Sterne über sich sah, die auch ihre Brüder in diesem Augenblick betrachteten, fühlte sie sich ihnen sehr nah und vermisste sie entsetzlich. _Kehrt bald gesund zurück_ , dachte sie mit bangem Herzen.

Sie spürte nun ihrerseits eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter und erblickte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln in Boromirs Gesicht. „Es wird ihnen nichts geschehen sein." Dankbar lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und seufzte leicht. „Ja, du hast sicher Recht." Mit diesem Worten schlug sie ihre Decke zurück und zog aus ihrem Gürtel eine hölzerne Pfeife hervor. Sicher saß Aragorn gerade an einem genau so kalten Ort wie sie, rauchte sein Pfeifchen und betrachtete den Mond. _Ich hoffe, du hast eine gute Nacht, Dunai_ , dachte sie und entzündete das Pfeifenkraut.

Bald darauf kehrten auch die Elben zurück und als sie die trockenen Zweige nachlegten, begann das Feuer das Holz gierig zu verschlingen. Trotz Feuer und Decken begann Laietha jedoch bald schon wieder zu frieren. Sie war das Übernachten in der Wildnis anscheinend nicht mehr gewohnt.

Ihr Blick glitt über die Gesichter der kleinen Gruppe, mit deren Führung sie ihr Vater betraut hatte. Den anderen schien es nicht besser als ihr selbst zu gehen. Sie alle sahen müde und verfroren aus, aber Laietha wusste, was ihnen gut tun würde.

Mit einem winzigen Lächeln zog sie die lederne Flasche mit Miruvor unter ihrem Umhang hervor und reichte sie Legolas. Boromir beäugte den Elben neugierig. Welche elbischen Zaubertränke trug Laietha wohl bei sich?

Legolas' müdes Gesicht erhellte sich augenblicklich, als er die Flasche entkorkte und ihm der unverkennbare Duft in die Nase stieg. Er nahm einen winzigen Schluck und reichte die Flasche an seinen Begleiter weiter. Auch bei ihm konnte Boromir dieselbe erkennende Wandlung verfolgen. Neugierig nahm er selbst die Lederflasche entgegen. „Seid nicht allzu gierig, Boromir, ein kleiner Schluck genügt. Es ist ein starker Trunk", mahnte Legolas mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

Boromir bedachte den Elb mit einem grimmigen Blick und roch vorsichtig an der Flasche. Ein süßer Duft von Honig und Blumen entströmte der klaren Flüssigkeit. Als er daran nippte, verschwand mit einem Schlag die Kälte aus seinen Gliedern. Es fühlte sich an, als habe man ihn in einen blühenden Garten versetzt. Ihm war, als spüre er das wärmende Licht der Sonne, als wäre er umgeben von Blumenduft und Vogelgesang und die düsteren und verwirrenden Gedanken, die zuvor sein Herz beschwert hatten, waren auf einen Schlag verschwunden. Ein zufriedener Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht.

„Was ist das?", fragte er immer noch lächelnd, als Laietha die Flasche schließlich wieder an ihrem Gürtel verstaute, nachdem auch sie einen Schluck genommen hatte. „Miruvor – ein stärkender Trank der Elben. Man sagt, man habe ihn aus den unsterblichen Blumen, die in Yavannas Garten blühen, gewonnen." Boromir schüttelte ein wenig verwirrt den Kopf. Die elbischen Namen schwirrten durch seinen Geist wie emsige Bienen auf der Suche nach Nektar. Laietha, die seine Reaktion bemerkt hatte, lachte leise. „Um ehrlich zu sein denke ich eher, dass es einen guten Teil Nektar aus unseren Gärten enthält, aber Vater macht ein ziemliches Geheimnis darum, wenn es um die Herstellung solcher Wundertränke geht."

Auch von ihrem Gesicht war nun der Schatten verschwunden, der wenige Augenblicke zuvor darüber gelegen hatte. Sie klopfte ihre erkaltete Pfeife aus und ließ sie in ihrer Gürteltasche verschwinden. Boromir fragte sich, welche Schätze sie wohl noch alles in ihrem Gürtel verbarg. Ihre Mundwinkel begannen verdächtig zu zucken und auch er spürte, dass er gegen ein Gähnen ankämpfen musste. Dieser Zaubertrunk der Elben schien ein ausgesprochen starker Schnaps zu sein. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Boromir erkennen, dass Laiethas Kopf auf ihre Brust gesunken war und auch seine Lider wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer.

Magor meldete sich zu Wort. „Schlaft ruhig. Wir Elben benötigen weniger Rast als ihr Menschen. Wir werden die erste Wache übernehmen." Laiethas gehauchtes „ _mae_ " war das letzte, was Boromir an diesem Abend wahrnahm.

Sie mochten noch nicht lange geschlafen haben, als Laietha von einem Geräusch geweckt aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr. Sie benötigte nicht lange, um zu wissen, was sie hatte erwachen lassen. Die Pferde wieherten unruhig und scharrten mit den Hufen. Legolas und Magor waren bereits bei ihnen und versuchten sie zu beruhigen. Auch Boromir schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und starrte in die finstere Nacht, um herauszufinden, was die Tiere ängstigte. „Wölfe", beantwortete Legolas seine unausgesprochene Frage.

Laietha schüttelte rasch den Schlaf ab und schwang sich behände wie ein Eichhörnchen in einen der Bäume. Sie kletterte ein Stück weit hinauf, in der Hoffnung etwas zu erspähen. Es war tiefste Nacht, doch in einiger Entfernung ihres Lagers konnte sie die Umrisse etlicher Tiere ausmachen, die sich vorsichtig näherten. Sie fluchte leise und machte sich an den Abstieg. „Es sind etwa zehn", verkündete sie indem sie nach ihrem Bogen griff und die Sehne aufzog. „Acht", bemerkte Legolas, der seinerseits seine Waffe spannte. Auch Magor machte sich schussbereit.

Boromir griff nach einem brennenden Holzscheit und versuchte ebenfalls etwas zu erkennen, aber noch waren die Raubtiere zu weit entfernt. „Mit etwas Glück verschwinden sie, wenn wir ihnen das Fell versengen", murmelte er, obwohl er nicht viel Hoffnung darauf hatte.

Eine Weile lang geschah nichts und die Nacht dehnte sich ins Unendliche, aber dann spannten sich die Elben plötzlich und legten ihre Pfeile an. Kurz darauf surrte der erste Elbenpfeil von der Sehne und ein lautes Quieken ertönte, dem ein Jaulen folgte. Dann stürmten die Wölfe auf sie los.

Die Elben feuerten einen Pfeil nach dem anderen und als Laietha schließlich ebenfalls den Bogen anlegte, konnte auch Boromir ihre Angreifer sehen. Mordlust blitzte in den gelben Augen der mageren Kreaturen. Die Tiere mussten halb verhungert sein.

Die Elben hatten bereits die Hälfte der Tiere getötet, aber dennoch ergriffen die Wölfe nicht die Flucht. Entweder waren sie tollwütig oder der Hunger trieb sie mit diesem Eifer voran. Auch Laiethas Pfeil fand rasch sein Ziel, aber etwas zog und zerrte in ihrem Nacken, mehr ein Gefühl als eine Ahnung, das sie zwang sich umzusehen. „Boromir!" Ihr Schrei zerriss die Nacht und kurz bevor der Ork ihn von hinten niederstrecken konnte, traf ihn ihr Pfeil zwischen den Augen. „Yrch!"

Boromir besann sich nicht lange und wirbelte herum. Vier weitere Orks hatten sich ihnen unbemerkt genähert, während sie sich auf den Angriff der Wölfe konzentriert hatten. Einer von ihnen machte sich daran, Laiethas Pferd zu stehlen, was ihm schlecht bekommen sollte. Der Hengst bäumte sich wild auf und traf den Ork mit seinem Huf an der Schläfe. Den Rest erledigte Laiethas Jagdmesser, mit dem sie der Kreatur die Kehle durchschnitt.

Magor stürzte sich mit gezogenem Langmesser auf den letzten Wolf, während Legolas einen Ork niederstreckte, der seine Niederlage erkannt hatte und sich aufmachte, in die Dunkelheit zu entfliehen. Boromir sah sich zwei Gegnern gegenüber, aber diese Orks hatten nichts mit ihren Verwandten aus Mordor gemein. Boromir benötigte nur wenige Schwerthiebe, um sie beide ins Jenseits zu befördern.

Keuchend lauschte die Gruppe in die Nacht, gespannt bis in die Haarspitzen, aber der Angriff war vorbei. Legolas redete beruhigend auf die Pferde ein, aber da sich nun keine Feinde mehr in der Nähe befanden, beruhigten sich die Tiere rasch. Sie alle waren noch einmal mit dem Schrecken davon gekommen. Laietha machte sich mit angewidertem Gesicht daran, die Leichen der Orks von ihrem Lagerplatz fortzuschaffen. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass wir sie nicht eher bemerkt haben bei diesem Gestank", schnarrte sie grimmig.

Nach und nach kehrte wieder Ruhe im Lager ein. Die Elben legten sich nieder und versanken in einem tranceähnlichen Schlaf, aber den Menschen war, auch wenn sie todmüde waren, nicht mehr nach Schlaf zumute.

Laietha säuberte ihr Messer und ließ es wieder in ihrem Stiefel verschwinden und auch Boromir reinigte sein Schwert vom schwarzen Blut der getöteten Feinde. _Vielleicht sind der Jäger und seine Leute einem ähnlichen Angriff zum Opfer gefallen_ , schoss es Boromir durch den Kopf und als er in Laiethas Gesicht blickte, glaubte er ähnliche Gedanken zu erkennen.

Er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche und musterte die junge Frau an seiner Seite lange. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, befeuchtete sein Stück Stoff aus ihrer Gürteltasche mit Wasser und wischte sich Orkblut aus dem Gesicht. „Sie sollten nicht so dicht an Imladris sein", bemerkte sie knapp, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Hengst begab, der noch ein wenig nervös mit den Hufen scharrte.

Boromir beobachtete seine Gespielin aufmerksam. Ja, die Veränderung, die er an diesem Morgen an ihr bemerkt hatte, wurde von Stunde zu Stunde deutlicher. Dass sie eine geschickte Schwertkämpferin war, hatte er mehrfach bei ihren Übungsduellen feststellen können, aber das waren Spiele zum Zeitvertreib gewesen. In diesem Kampf jedoch hatte sie so selbstsicher und besonnen reagiert, wie er es von seinen eigenen Soldaten in einem Gefecht erwartete.

Ihre Rüstung und die Waffen waren nicht das Spielzeug eines übermütigen, wilden Mädchens – sie waren Kriegswerkzeuge, deren Träger wusste, wie man sie zu benutzen hatte. Sie hatte ihre Rüstung gut gewählt – das weiche Leder ihrer Stiefel ließ sie fast ebenso lautlos gehen wie die Elben und die leichte Lederrüstung schränkte ihre Bewegungen kaum ein.

Boromir musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war. Es war nicht nur ihre Selbstsicherheit im Kampf und die überlegte Wahl ihrer Ausrüstung, die ihm imponierte –sie besaß den Instinkt eines Kriegers und dieser Instinkt hatte ihm wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet.

Dass Elrond seiner Ziehtochter die Führung über ihre Gruppe übertragen hatte, schien ihm nun auch nicht mehr der Gefallen eines Vaters zu sein, der die Grillen seiner Tochter unterstützte. Elrond wusste wohl um ihre Fähigkeiten und darum, dass sie diese Wälder gut kannte. Und so selbstsicher wie sie die Männer führte, von denen jeder um etliches älter und kampferprobter als sie selbst war, zeigte, dass sie so etwas nicht zum ersten Mal tat.

Sicher, er hatte die Narben an ihrem Körper bemerkt, aber erst in diesem Augenblick wurde es ihm bewusst, dass sie für gewöhnlich wahrscheinlich öfter in Lagern wie diesem in der Wildnis übernachtete, als in ihrem weichen Bett in Bruchtal. Was würde sie wohl tun, wenn die Gemeinschaft des Ringes Bruchtal verließ? Plötzlich konnte er sich nicht mehr vorstellen, dass sie untätig zurückbleiben würde, um sich um Elronds Gäste zu kümmern. Von einer guten Portion Neugier getrieben, beschloss er es herauszufinden.

Er trat zu ihr heran und strich Ascar beruhigend über die Nüstern. Das Pferd schnaubte freundlich. „Er scheint dich wirklich zu mögen, Boromir. Du kannst dir etwas darauf einbilden. Normalerweise lässt er niemanden außer mir und meinen Brüdern an sich heran." Der Ork hatte dies zu spüren bekommen. Boromir schmunzelte. „Das muss an meinen Bestechungsversuchen liegen. Ich sagte ja, er weiß, wer ihn gut behandelt." Als hätte das Tier auf dieses Stichwort gewartet, stieß es Laietha gegen die Schulter und sie taumelte in Boromirs Arme. Ascar drückte seine Nüstern gegen die Manteltasche des Gondorianers auf der Suche nach einer Leckerei.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Boromir versank für einen langen Moment in der unergründlichen Tiefe ihrer Augen. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und auch wenn er sich vor Kurzem nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als endlich in seine Heimat aufzubrechen, wünschte er sich nun, dass dieser Augenblick nicht enden würde.

 _Komm schon, gesteh es dir ein, du willst, dass sie dich begleitet, Boromir. Du solltest diese Gedanken nicht im Traum mit dir herumtragen, aber du willst herausfinden, was es mit ihr auf sich hat._ Das sanfte Mondlicht schimmerte in ihrem Haar und sie schien ihm, trotz ihrer zerzausten Haare und ihres schmutzigen Gesichts in diesem Augenblick wunderschön. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich zu ihr herunterzubeugen um sie zu küssen.

Bevor seine Lippen jedoch die ihren berühren konnten, befreite sich Laietha aus seiner Umarmung. „Nicht hier", flüsterte sie und zog ihn mit sich auf einen kleinen Hügel von dem aus sie das Lager und seine Umgebung besser überblicken konnten, jedoch außerhalb der Hörweite der ruhenden Elben waren. „Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die du nicht über die Elben weißt, Boromir. Zum Beispiel solltest du die Leichtigkeit ihres Schlafes nicht unterschätzen." Ihre scherzhaft gemeinte Bemerkung brachte ihn nicht zum Lachen. Im Gegenteil.

„Dafür weißt du alles über sie, nicht wahr?", erwiderte er etwas zu hitzig. Vielleicht war es das Gefühl der Ausgeschlossenheit in dieser Gruppe, das ihn schon den ganzen Tag über befallen hatte, wenn Laietha sich in der Sprache der Elben mit Legolas und Magor unterhalten hatte, ihr Lachen als er zum ersten Mal Lembas probiert hatte, das Gefühl ständig belächelt zu werden, weil er mit den Gebräuchlichkeiten dieses fremden Volkes nicht vertraut war, das seiner Stimme jenen ärgerlichen Beiklang verlieh, der Laiethas feinen Ohren nicht entging.

Die junge Frau musterte ihn mit strengem Blick. „Ich weiß eine ganze Menge über sie, Boromir. Das sollte dich nicht verwundern, wenn du mir in den letzten Wochen ein wenig zugehört hast."

Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist bei ihnen aufgewachsen, Laietha, aber das macht dich nicht zu einer von ihnen. Du bist ein Mensch und doch sprichst du von ihnen, als seien sie dein Volk..."

Sie stemmte die Fäuste in ihre Hüften und trat dicht an ihn heran. Angriffslust funkelte in ihren Augen. „Die Elben sind mein Volk, meine Familie, Boromir, mehr als die Menschen es je sein könnten, ganz gleich, welches Blut in meinen Adern fließt. Sie haben mich aufgezogen, sie haben mich alles gelehrt was ich weiß und kann. Ich fühle mich ihnen mehr verbunden als jedem anderen Volk."

Er packte sie an den Schultern und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Komm mit mir und ich werde dir die Menschen zeigen. Du gehörst zu uns, nicht zu den Elben – das wirst du erkennen, wenn du erst eine Weile in meiner Stadt warst." Ein Teil des Ärgers, den er nun an ihr ausließ, richtete sich gegen sich selbst. Er war auf alles, aber nicht auf einen Streit aus gewesen, als er zu ihr gegangen war. Aber nun konnte er das Gesagte nicht mehr zurücknehmen und er verfluchte im Stillen seine Dummheit.

Da siehst du es – schon versucht er, dich an die Kette zu legen.

Die junge Frau machte sich mit einem ungläubigen Schnauben von ihm los. Ihre Stimme bebte vor Zorn. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Was weißt du schon von mir, Boromir? Meinst du, nur weil wir miteinander schlafen, bin ich dein Eigentum und du kannst über mich bestimmen? Wage es ja nicht mir vorschreiben zu wollen wo ich hingehöre. Ich allein entscheide wo mein Platz ist." _Behalte deinen goldenen Käfig_ , spie sie ihm in Gedanken vor die Füße und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Boromir sah ihr fassungslos nach, als sie sich von ihm abwandte und mit raschen Schritten ins Lager zurückkehrte. Wahrscheinlich war jetzt nicht der geeignete Augenblick, ihr zu folgen _. Vielleicht ist es auch besser, dass es so kommt_ , sagte er sich. Die Erinnerung an einen scharfen Schmerz durchzuckte ihn und seine Hand glitt zu seinem Herzen. Er presste die Augen zusammen, aber es half nichts.

Eine schöne, junge Frau sah ihn an, lächelte ihm zu und schüttelte mit hochgezogenen Brauen den Kopf. Nach all den Jahren konnte er sich noch immer an ihr Gesicht erinnern und der Schmerz über ihren Verlust schien ihm so intensiv wie am ersten Tag.

Als er die Augen aufriss, verblasste das Trugbild, aber er wusste, dass die Erinnerungen, die er gut verborgen geglaubt hatte, sich ihren Weg zurück in sein Bewusstsein bahnten. Um keinen Preis der Welt würde er in dieser Nacht ein Auge zutun.

Laietha schäumte vor Wut, als sie das Lager erreichte. Sie presste ihre heiße Stirn gegen den Hals ihres Rappens. Das Tier wieherte freundlich. „Was für ein Idiot, Ascar, ein überheblicher, aufgeblasener Dummkopf." Sie schluckte hart. Und trotzdem...trotzdem...

Nach einer ganzen Weile vernahm sie die Schritte seiner schweren Stiefel, die sich dem Lager näherten, aber sie sah sich nicht um. Wenn er genug Verstand besaß würde er sie nach dieser Unverschämtheit nicht ansprechen. Wie konnte er es wagen, solche Dinge zu sagen?

Boromir hielt kurz hinter ihr in seinem Schritt inne, aber sie ignorierte seine Gegenwart. _Geh weg_ , zischte sie ihm in Gedanken zu, aber er ging nicht.

Eine warme Hand legte sich stattdessen auf ihre Schulter. Laietha spannte ihre Muskeln. Sie senkte den Kopf und hüllte sich in Schweigen. „Es tut mir leid." Die Hand glitt zu ihrem Unterarm herab und schloss sich leicht darum. Er war dicht an sie herangetreten und seine Brust berührte beinahe ihren Rücken. Sein warmer Atem streifte ihr Ohr. „Ich bin ein schrecklicher Dummkopf. Laietha, ich weiß, dass ich nicht das Recht hatte..."

„Nein, dieses Recht hattest du nicht", fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „Du weißt nicht genug über mich, um auch nur im Entferntesten erahnen zu können, wie sehr du mich mit diesen Worten getroffen hast, Boromir." Als sie sich ihm zuwandte, trug ihr Gesicht noch alle Spuren des Aufruhrs, der in ihrem Inneren toben musste.

Boromir bereute seine Worte inzwischen zutiefst. Er schüttelte den Kopf und streckte ihr seine Hand in einer entschuldigenden Geste entgegen. „Nein, vermutlich nicht. Kannst du mir trotzdem vergeben?" Es dauerte eine Weile, aber dann schluckte sie ihre Gefühle herunter, ergriff seine ausgestreckte Hand und drückte sie kurz.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie ihm nicht so leicht verziehen, aber sie durfte auch nicht vergessen, zu welchem Zweck sie in diesen Wäldern waren. Sie musste sich auf die Suche nach Fagan konzentrieren. Jetzt war es wichtig, dass sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Umgebung lenkte. Und der Angriff in dieser Nacht hatte ihr dies deutlich ins Gedächtnis gerufen.

„Wir hatten keine gute Nacht. Es dauert jetzt nicht mehr lange bis es hell wird und ich will beim ersten Tageslicht aufbrechen. Wir sollten die anderen wecken und uns stärken. Heute wird ein anstrengender Tag werden."

Boromir nickte und drückte sie plötzlich kurz, aber fest an sich. Er war beruhigt, als sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter presste und die Umarmung zögernd erwiderte. Nach einigen Herzschlägen löste sie sich von ihm und näherte sich den schlafenden Elben.

Boromir folgte ihr und während sie Legolas und Magor leise weckte, beeilte er sich einen kleinen Kessel mit Wasser zu füllen und den Frühstücksbrei zuzubereiten. _Es ist lange her, dass es dich gekümmert hat, was eine Frau über dich denkt, Boromir_ , meldete sich eine Stimme in seinem Inneren zu Wort. Ja, es war lange her, aber es war auch lange her, dass er einer Frau wie Laietha begegnet war.

Er scheuchte diese Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich darauf, den Brei nicht anbrennen zu lassen, denn auf den Spott der Elben konnte er nach dieser Nacht gut verzichten.


	8. Kapitel 7 - Weibliche Führung

Kapitel 7 – Weibliche Führung

Laietha hatte nicht zu viel versprochen – der folgende Tag wurde ausgesprochen anstrengend und sie stand ebenfalls zu ihrem Wort, Boromir und Legolas zusammen reiten zu lassen. Keiner von beiden schien besonders glücklich über diese Entscheidung zu sein, aber sie beugten sich dem Befehl ihrer Anführerin. Schweigsam und mit mürrischen Gesichtern ließen sie ihre Pferde nebeneinander her trotten.

Boromir war sich nicht völlig sicher, dass sie ihm seinen Ausbruch von letzter Nacht wirklich verziehen hatte. Am liebsten hätte er noch einmal in Ruhe mit ihr gesprochen, aber seitdem die Elben aus ihrer Trance erwacht waren, hatten sie keinen Moment allein gehabt.

In einiger Entfernung konnten sie Laietha und Magor reiten sehen und Boromir, meinte von Zeit zu Zeit ihr leises Lachen zu hören.

War es wirklich Laiethas Lachen, fragte er sich einige Male und sah sich hastig in den Wäldern um, aber außer ihm, der jungen Frau und den beiden Elben konnte er niemanden entdecken. Im Grunde genommen war es auch verrückt wonach er Ausschau hielt. Vielleicht verlor er langsam den Verstand, aber seit sie an diesem Morgen das Lager abgebrochen hatten, hatte er mehrfach gemeint, eine junge Frau aus dem Augenwinkel zu sehen. Doch wenn er genauer hinsah, entpuppte sie sich jedes Mal als ein Baumstamm, ein Gebüsch oder ein paar Steine.

Wieder ertönte das Lachen und Boromir zuckte leicht zusammen, aber das Geräusch kam eindeutig von Laietha. Laiethas Lachen war voller als ihres, das noch fast das eines Mädchens gewesen war...

Boromir schüttelte sich rasch und rieb sich die Augen. Er spürte deutlich den Schlafmangel der letzten Nacht und war auf eine Art auch ganz froh, dass der Elb und er nicht miteinander sprachen. Wer konnte schon wissen was für ein wirres Gebrabbel er gerade von sich gegeben hätte. Aber als hätte Legolas seine letzten Gedanken gelesen, richtete er mit einem leichten Lächeln das Wort an den Krieger.

„Du hast heute Nacht großes Glück gehabt, Boromir. Wenn Laietha den Ork nicht bemerkt hätte, wäre es eng für dich geworden." Boromir knirschte mit den Zähnen und nickte leicht. „Ja, eine gehörige Portion Glück, so wie du und Magor auch. Schließlich habt ihr die Orks auch erst bemerkt, als sie schon bei den Pferden waren." Sie tauschten einen langen, alles andere als freundlichen Blick, bevor Legolas sich abwandte und etwas in der Sprache der Elben rief worauf er eine kaum hörbare Antwort von Laietha erhielt.

„Wir rasten heute erst bei Einbruch der Nacht, sagt sie. Aber wenn dich deine Kräfte vorher schon verlassen sollten, scheu dich nicht es zu sagen..." Ein verschmitztes Funkeln lag in seinem Blick und obwohl Boromir noch kurz zuvor alles für eine Rast gegeben hätte, biss er nun die Zähne zusammen und schenkte dem Elben ein grimmiges Lächeln. Er war weitere und härtere Reisen als diese hier gewohnt. Die lange Rast in Bruchtal hatte ihn verweichlicht, aber er würde eher tot vom Pferd fallen, als dem Elben diese Genugtuung zu geben.

„Mach dir wegen mir keine Sorgen, Legolas, ich bin größere Anstrengungen gewohnt. Je weniger Zeit wir mit Rasten vergeuden, desto besser kommen wir mit der Suche voran." Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche und einen guten Bissen Lembas. Dann verstaute er seinen Proviant wieder in der Satteltasche und trieb seinen Braunen etwas mehr zur Eile an. „Komm schon, Legolas, wir wollen doch nicht ewig in diesen Wäldern feststecken, oder?", rief er dem Elben über die Schulter zu. Legolas zog die Brauen kraus und schloss rasch zu dem Menschen auf.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Laietha den Schlagabtausch zwischen Boromir und Legolas und auch Magor war es nicht verborgen geblieben. Er schenkte der Menschin einen fragenden Blick, aber Laietha schüttelte den Kopf. Sie würde nicht eingreifen. Boromir und Legolas mussten sich aneinander gewöhnen. Dies war einer der Gründe gewesen, warum ihr Vater den Düsterwaldelben und den Gondorianer ihrer Gruppe zugeteilt hatte. Die Reise, die den beiden schon bald bevorstand war länger und bei Weitem gefährlicher als diese hier und je weniger Differenzen es zwischen den Gefährten gab, desto größer waren die Aussichten auf ihren Erfolg.

Sie mussten Erfolg haben, denn wenn ihre Reise fehlschlug – Laietha wagte nicht daran zu denken. Sie hatte genug in der Bibliothek ihres Vaters über den Feind gelesen, um zu wissen, dass es ihrer aller Untergang bedeuten konnte, wenn der Ring Sauron in die Hände fiele. Auch Boromir wusste es.

Wie lang Saurons Arm geworden war, bewies der Angriff von Orks so dicht an der Grenze zum Reich ihres Vaters. Wer konnte also sagen, wie lange die relativ friedlichen Zeiten für sie hier im Norden noch andauern würden? Vielleicht würde sie Boromirs Sorge um die Sicherheit seiner Heimat bald besser verstehen können, als ihr lieb war.

„Wie ich sehe, haltet Ihr das Geschenk Eures Bruders sehr in Ehren", bemerkte Magor mit einem Blick auf Laiethas Schwert und riss die junge Frau aus ihren düsteren Gedanken. Sie strich behutsam über die lederne Scheide, die ihren größten Schatz barg und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Aragorn hat mir schon viele Geschenke gemacht, aber dieses hier ist auch nach all den Jahren noch immer mein Liebstes."

Der Elb lachte leise. „Nach all den Jahren? Oh, ich vergesse immer wieder wie langsam die Zeit für die zweiten Kinder Illuvatars vergeht. Mir scheint es erst gestern, dass mein Vater es den prüfenden Blicken Eures Bruders überreichte."

Die Überraschung schien ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben zu sein, denn Magor begann nun laut zu lachen. „Hat er Euch nicht erzählt, wer der Schmied war?" Laietha musste in sein Lachen einstimmen. „Nein, nur dass er es aus dem Düsterwald habe. Mehr wollte er mir nicht verraten. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst, ich würde mich heimlich aus dem Staub machen, um seinem Schmied persönlich zu danken. Aber nun, da ich es weiß, richtet Eurem Vater den herzlichsten Dank aus. Es ist wirklich eine wunderbare Arbeit. Selbst Glorfindel hat mich das eine oder andere Mal schon darum beneidet."

„Hat es einen Namen?" Laietha errötete ein wenig verlegen und nickte schließlich leicht. „Gebt dem nicht zu viel Bedeutung, es war der fromme Wunsch eines ungestümen Mädchens, aber es hat mir bis jetzt immer Glück gebracht. Sein Name ist Dramthala." Magor brach in lautes Lachen aus.

Legolas überholte Boromir einige Male mit seinem Schimmel, aber der Gondorianer, der inzwischen schon jeden Knochen seines Körpers spürte, ließ sich nichts anmerken und schloss immer wieder zu dem Elben auf, nur um ihn selbst zu überholen. Er war deshalb nicht wenig überrascht, als der Elb sein Pferd plötzlich zum Stehen brachte und elegant vom Rücken des Tieres glitt.

Er brachte dem Menschenkrieger einen spöttischen Blick entgegen, als dieser sein Pferd wendete und auf Legolas zutrabte. „Boromir, mir scheint du reitest blind durch die Gegend. Ich frage mich, warum du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, uns zu begleiten, wenn du alle Spuren übersiehst."

Legolas deutete auf die Überreste eines Lagerfeuers, wenige Meter von seinem Pferd entfernt. Auch ohne die scharfen Sinne der Elben war diese Lagerstätte eigentlich nicht zu übersehen gewesen und Boromir musste sich zähneknirschend eingestehen, dass es ihm aufgefallen wäre, wenn er nicht so verbissen in seinen Machtkampf mit dem Elben verstrickt gewesen wäre. Allerdings hätte er sich eher die Zunge abgebissen, als das vor dem höhnisch grinsenden Waldelben zuzugeben.

Also schwieg Boromir, schwang sich von seinem Braunen und trat mit festen Schritten zu dem ausgebrannten Lagerfeuer hinüber, das Legolas entdeckt hatte. „Du meine Güte, Boromir, ich glaube man hat dich in Imladris noch nicht gehört. Kannst du nicht versuchen, dich etwas leiser zu bewegen? Hast du denn nicht gehört, dass Herr Elrond gesagt hat, der Erfolg der Ringgemeinschaft würde von Heimlichkeit abhängen?"

Boromir schickte seinem Begleiter einen giftigen Blick, schluckte aber die harschen Worte herunter, die ihren Weg in diesem Augenblick auf seine Zunge fanden.

Nein, er würde sich nicht provozieren lassen. _Sieh an, du willst dich vor dem Mädchen nicht blamieren, nicht wahr_ , spottete eine Stimme in seinem Inneren, aber Boromir verdrängte sie, so wie er versuchte, sich seinen Ärger nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Das Lager ist alt – drei Tage oder mehr", stellte er laut fest und erhob sich mit einem Seufzen. „Deshalb hast du uns also aufgehalten, Legolas? Wenn du dir die Beine vertreten wolltest, hättest du es auch einfach sagen können. Für dich hätte ich doch gern eine Pause eingelegt." Nun war es an dem Elben, dem Menschen einen boshaften Blick zuzuwerfen.

Boromir schwang sich mühsam wieder auf sein Pferd. „Lass uns weiterreiten, oder tut dir der Hintern weh, Elb?"

Es dauerte nicht lange und Legolas war wieder an seiner Seite und nach einer kurzen Weile, meldete er sich auch wieder zu Wort – sehr zu Boromirs Bedauern. „Du hättest zu deinem Kettenhemd vielleicht noch eine Plattenrüstung anlegen sollen, Boromir. Ist dir nicht klar, dass du viel zu viel Lärm in diesen Wäldern machst? Orks haben fast ebenso feine Sinne wie wir Elben. Sie werden dich auf eine Meile weit hören können. Sie werden meinen wir wären mit einer halben Armee ausgerückt."

Der Krieger verzog das Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Dann werden sie sich wenigstens nicht an uns herantrauen." Legolas lachte schnippisch und zog das Tempo ihres Rittes erneut an. Boromir hoffte im Stillen, dass dieser Tag bald vorbei sein mochte und er am nächsten Tag einen anderen Begleiter haben würde. Jeden – außer Legolas!

Noch bevor Magor sich zu Wort meldete, wusste Laietha, dass er etwas entdeckt hatte, das ihm von Bedeutung schien. Der Körper des Elben spannte sich und er beugte sich kaum merklich nach vorn. Die Menschin brachte ihren Rappen zum Stehen. Geschwind zog sie zwei geschliffene Linsen aus Glas und ein Stück Leder aus ihrer Satteltasche hervor. Mit wenigen Handbewegungen setzte sie das Instrument zusammen und bedeutete Magor ihr die Richtung zu weisen. Der Elb zeigte auf einen Punkt zu ihrer Linken.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis die Kriegerin ihr Fernglas ausgerichtet hatte, aber dann sah auch sie, was die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Begleiters erregt hatte – eine Falle, in der sich etwas bewegte. „Das sollten wir uns näher ansehen", stellte sie fest und verstaute ihr Fernglas geschwind wieder in der Satteltasche. Es war ein Geschenk Elladans gewesen, um ihr zu ermöglichen auf ihren gemeinsamen Reisen zu sehen, was ihre elbischen Brüder sahen.

Das Fernglas hatte ihr oftmals gute Dienste geleistet, aber in diesem Augenblick erinnerte es sie nur allzu sehr an ihre menschliche Abstammung. _Du bist bei ihnen aufgewachsen, Laietha, aber das macht dich nicht zu einer von ihnen_ , hallten Boromirs Worte in ihren Ohren wider. Ja, es half ihr zu sehen, was die Elben sahen, denn mit ihren menschlichen Sinnen war sie ihren Ziehgeschwistern weit unterlegen. Nie zuvor war ihr dies so bewusst geworden wie an diesem Tag.

Verärgert biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Natürlich hatte er damit Recht gehabt. Sie wusste selbst allzu gut, dass sie keine Elbin war, sie hatte sich auch nie dafür gehalten, aber ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit und Verlorenheit machte sich in diesem Augenblick in ihrem Herzen breit, wie sie es nie zuvor gekannt hatte.

Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr sie und holte sie zurück in das Hier und Jetzt, als ihr ein Ast ins Gesicht peitschte. Obacht, rief sie sich selbst zur Räson und rieb sich die schmerzende Wange. Ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit würde nicht schaden.

 _Dieser Mann ist nicht gut für dich, Laietha. Wenn das so weitergeht, liegst du bald mit einem schwarzgefiederten Pfeil im Rücken auf dem Boden._ Halt den Mund, brachte sie ihre innere Stimme zum Schweigen, aber sie wusste, dass diese diesmal Recht hatte. Sie sollte aufhören, mit offenen Augen zu träumen und sich auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren. So trieb sie Ascar dazu an, sein Tempo zu beschleunigen und schloss zu dem Elben auf, der zielstrebig in Richtung der Falle ritt.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, aber noch bevor Laietha sie mit bloßem Auge sehen konnte, gab Magor bereits Entwarnung. „Es ist nur ein Reh, das sich in ihr verfangen hat."

Das Tier musste schon vor längerer Zeit in die Falle getappt sein, denn es machte kaum Anstalten zu fliehen, als sich der Elb und die Menschenfrau näherten. Erschöpft zerrte es an der Schlinge, die sein Bein gefangen hielt, aber das Tier war von Hunger und Kälte geschwächt. Vorsichtig untersuchte Laietha die Ricke. Sie schien nicht weiter verletzt zu sein, also durchschnitt sie die Fessel, die das Reh gefangen hielt. „Lauf, Kleines, dieses Mal hast du Glück gehabt", flüsterte sie dem Tier ins Ohr und als hätte es die Sprache der Elben verstanden, sah es ihr in die Augen und trabte in den Wald davon.

Magor betrachtete nachdenklich die Falle. Sie musste den Jägern gehören, nach denen sie suchten, denn nur eine elbische Falle hatte es vollbringen können, dass dem Tier kein Leid geschehen war. Laietha bestätigte seinen Verdacht.

„Das war Fagans Werk. Ich war schon mehr als ein Mal mit ihm auf der Jagd und ich kenne seine Art das Fangseil zu knoten." Sie zeigte dem Elben den Knoten der die Schlinge gehalten hatte. „Das Tier war mindestens einen Tag hier gefangen und nicht einmal die Haut um seine Fessel war wund gescheuert. Die Orks befestigen ihre Fallen in den Bäumen. Wenn sich ein Tier in ihnen verfängt, werden sie vom Boden hochgerissen und brechen sich das Genick – kein schöner Anblick." Magor nickte leicht und spürte, wie sich eine seltsame Erregung in ihm auszubreiten schien. „Gibt es noch andere Elben, die in dieser Gegend jagen?" In den Augen der jungen Frau fand er seine Gedanken gespiegelt und sie schüttelte ohne zu zögern den Kopf. „Alle anderen Jäger sind bereits vor Tagen heimgekehrt und sie lassen ihre Fallen nie zurück. Es muss Fagan gewesen sein, der die Falle ausgelegt hat. Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Wir sind auf der richtigen Spur. Wir holen die anderen und dann werden wir die Umgebung sehr genau absuchen."

Magor nickte zustimmend und blickte sich um, aber nachdem er sich rasch umgesehen hatte, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. „Legolas und Boromir sind sehr weit von uns entfernt. Ich kann sie weder sehen noch hören."

Laietha seufzte innerlich auf. Den Lichtverhältnissen nach zu urteilen war es bereits Nachmittag. Weit würden sie an diesem Tag nicht mehr kommen. Sie hoffte, dass Fagan und seinen Männern nichts geschehen war, denn es sah ihnen nicht ähnlich, ihre Fallen lange unkontrolliert zu lassen. Unruhe erfüllte sie bei dem Gedanken, dass sich die Suche weiter hinauszögern könnte, aber das war nicht zu ändern.

„Wir sollten die anderen rasch ausfindig machen, damit wir noch ein gutes Stück Weg schaffen. Je eher wir die Jäger finden, desto besser." Laietha hatte ihren Satz noch nicht ganz beendet, als Magor plötzlich zusammenzuckte und sich rasch auf sein Pferd schwang. „Beeilt Euch", war alles was er von sich gab. Laietha leistete seinem Befehl Folge und schwang sich ebenfalls auf ihr Pferd. Kaum, dass sie im Sattel saß, preschte ihr elbischer Begleiter auch schon davon und sie hatte Mühe, ihm zu folgen.

Der Machtkampf zwischen Boromir und Legolas wollte nicht enden. Der Krieger konnte nicht sagen wie lange sie sich nun schon mit ihrem Spiel aus Aufschließen und Überholen abwechselten. Zwischen den Führungswechseln warfen sie sich gegenseitig kleine Sticheleien zu und obwohl der Mensch wusste, wie kindisch ihr Benehmen war, war er nicht gewillt, nachzugeben.

Als Boromir erneut zu Legolas aufgeschlossen hatte, verdrehte der Elb entnervt die Augen. „Ich bitte dich, Boromir. Man hört dich auf eine Wegstunde Entfernung und mein Pferd ist schon ganz nervös. Sieh nur, wie es an seinen Zügeln reißt."

Tatsächlich schnaubte Legolas' Hengst und warf den Kopf von links nach rechts. Boromir spürte, wie langsam aber sicher der Wunsch, den Elben mit einer Faust zwischen den Zähnen zum Schweigen zu bringen immer verlockender wurde.

„Vielleicht hat es auch nur von deinem ewigen Geschwätz genug", knurrte der Gondorianer mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme. Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich und nun begann auch Boromirs Ross unruhig zu werden, als sich die Spannung des Reiters auf sein Pferd übertrug.

„Du würdest wohl lieber Elronds Tochter schöne Augen machen, als mit mir zu reiten, nicht wahr?" Boromirs Blick blieb kalt und emotionslos, als er dem des Elben begegnete. „Das geht dich einen feuchten Kehricht an, Elb", schnarrte er und trieb sein Pferd weiter voran. „Das ist das Problem bei euch Elben. Ihr interessiert euch für Dinge, die euch nichts angehen, aber wenn es darum geht, das Augenmerk auf die wichtigen Dinge zu richten..."

Legolas schnaubte verächtlich. „Oh bitte, erspare mir deine ewige Leier. Wenn es dich so in deine Heimat zurückzieht – geh. Aber so dringend kann dein Wunsch nach Aufbruch ja nicht sein, wenn du es vorziehst Laietha den Hof zu machen, nicht wahr?", setzte der Elb nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu.

Trotz seiner guten Reflexe sah er den Fausthieb nicht kommen, der ihn vom Pferd warf. Dem nachfolgenden Tritt des Gondorianers wich er jedoch geschickt aus und wischte sich überrascht das Blut aus dem Mundwinkel. „Bist du übergeschnappt, Mensch?", stieß er ungläubig hervor, als er in das zornige Gesicht des Mannes blickte, der vom Pferd sprang und sich ihm gegenüber aufbaute.

„Ich habe es satt, mir immer wieder deine Sticheleien anzuhören! Was für eine Ahnung hast du schon davon, was in meiner Heimat vor sich geht?" Er sprang auf den Elben zu, der ihm mit knapper Not auswich. In den Augen des Kriegers blitzte kalte Wut und es lag noch etwas in der Luft... Legolas versuchte angestrengt, sich zu konzentrieren.

„Ihr Elben weicht doch feige allen Konflikten aus! Es ist mein Volk, das als erstes fallen wird, es sind meine Männer, die sterben, während ihr hier schöne Worte macht! Die Haradrim und die Ostlinge haben sich Sauron angeschlossen und überfallen die Dörfer meines Volkes, während die Elben schwatzen und schwatzen und schwatzen!" Der Mann hatte Legolas am Kragen seines Mantels zu packen bekommen und schüttelte ihn nun voller Zorn. Der Elb war erschreckt darüber, welche Kraft in dem Menschen steckte. Die Pferde wieherten angstvoll und etwas lag in der Luft...

„Ich habe genug von deinen Worten, Legolas!" Boromir stieß sein Gegenüber mit ganzer Kraft gegen einen Baumstamm und mit einem Keuchen entwich Legolas' Atem. In seinem Nacken prickelte es vertraut. „Boromir – sei still, ich..." Aber der Mann ließ ihn nicht weitersprechen. Er holte aus und Legolas duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig unter der Faust des Menschen weg. „Halt dein Maul, Elb! Und wenn ich dich bewusstlos schlagen muss, dann hätte ich wenigstens einen Augenblick lang meine Ruhe!", schnauzte der Mann grob. Die Pferde drängten sich ängstlich zusammen. Legolas lauschte angestrengt, als er von einer Welle des Schmerzes durchstoßen wurde. Er und Boromir starrten beide entsetzt auf den schwarzgefiederten Pfeil, der aus der Schulter des Elben hervor stak. Orks – diese Erkenntnis stand ihnen so deutlich wie mit Tinte ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Dem ersten Pfeil folgte ein zweiter. Weniger gut gezielt als der erste verfehlte er Boromir um ein knappes Stück. Schon sahen sie sich ihren Angreifern gegenüber. Ein kalter Schauer überlief Boromir und Legolas an seiner Seite schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Einen Herzschlag später waren die Orks auf Schwertlänge heran. Es waren viele – zu viele für zwei überraschte Krieger. Und noch dazu war der Elb verletzt.

Ihnen blieb keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Der erste Feind ließ seine Waffe bereits auf Boromirs Brustkorb gezielt niedersausen und neben ihm ertönte das helle Geräusch von Metall auf Metall, als auch Legolas den ersten Angreifer abwehrte. Aus reinem Instinkt heraus hatte Boromir seinen Gegner so vor sich positioniert, dass dieser ihm als lebendes Schutzschild gegen eventuelle Fernangriffe diente und auch bei seinem elbischen Mitstreiter konnte er diese Taktik erkennen. Rasch überflog er die Anzahl der Feinde. Noch bevor er alle gezählt hatte wurde ihm klar, dass sie ihnen zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen waren. Vier mit Schwertern bewaffnete Orks standen ihnen gegenüber, acht Bogenschützen machten sich bereit, in den Nahkampf überzugehen.

„Es sind zu viele. Wir müssen uns zurückziehen", keuchte er Legolas zu, während er sein Schwert mit einem quietschenden Geräusch aus den Rippen des erschlagenen Feindes zog. Der Elb neben ihm hatte einige Mühe mit seiner verletzten Schulter zu kämpfen. Boromir rammte dem Ork, der sich auf dieses leichte Opfer stürzen wollte, sein Schwert in den Rücken. Aus einem Reflex heraus duckte er sich unter einem heranzischenden Pfeil hinweg.

„Zwei Bogenschützen hinter dem Felsen", bellte der Elb ihm zu und nun erkannte auch der Krieger woher das Geschoss gekommen war. So waren sie ihren Feinden schutzlos ausgeliefert. „Die schießen uns ab wie zwei Hasen!", brüllte er dem Elben zu, während er sich gegen den angreifenden Axtkämpfer zur Wehr setzte.

Verzweifelt versuchte sich Legolas einen Überblick über das Gelände zu verschaffen. Lange würden sie den Nahkampfattacken und dem Beschuss der Orks nicht mehr Stand halten. Er selbst konnte seinen linken Arm kaum benutzen und war so für die Orks ein willkommenes Opfer. Plötzlich spürte er einen groben Stoß in die Seite. Einen Herzschlag später riss Boromir ihn mit sich. Er wollte sich empören, aber dann sah auch er die felsumsäumte Kuhle, die der Krieger entdeckt zu haben schien. Mit einem mächtigen Satz hechteten die beiden hinein. Es mochte ihnen nicht viel Schutz bieten, aber vielleicht genau jenes winzige Bisschen, das in einer Schlacht so oft über Leben und Tod entschied.

Legolas gab einen Schmerzensschrei von sich, als er mit der verletzten Schulter voran auf dem Boden aufschlug. Für einen kurzen Augenblick verschlug es ihm den Atem. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er Boromir, der sich schützend vor ihm aufbaute, um den ersten Angreifer abzuwehren. Aber der Angreifer kam nicht.

Stattdessen vernahmen sie Hufgetrappel und das ängstliche Kreischen der Orks, die nun ihrerseits von einem Angriff überrascht wurden. Laietha und Magor arbeiteten mit geübter Schnelligkeit. Die Pfeile des Elben hatten drei Orks ausgeschaltet und während er auf den Rest der Gruppe zielte, verfolgte die Kriegerin sie zu Pferd. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis kein Ork mehr am Leben war und wieder Ruhe in den Wald einkehrte.

„Verflucht, Boromir, das ist alles deine Schuld!" Diesmal war es Boromir, der vom Schlag des Elben überrascht zu Boden ging. Der Gondorianer rieb sich das schmerzende Kinn und funkelte den Düsterelben, der sich über ihn gebeugt die schmerzende Schulter rieb, wütend an. Legolas ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Wenn du nicht so verdammt versessen auf deinen Streit gewesen wärst, hätten uns diese Biester gar nicht erst überraschen können." Der Menschenkrieger schnaubte nur verächtlich. „Wahrscheinlich hat sie schon dein ewiges Geschwätz auf uns aufmerksam gemacht! Du bist doch derjenige gewesen, der nicht einen Augenblick den Mund halten konnte..."

„Es reicht!"

Laiethas wütende Stimme schnitt ihnen das Wort ab. Beide Männer verstummten sofort, als sich ihre Anführerin raschen Schrittes näherte. Ein langer Schnitt zog sich über ihre linke Wange, aber sonst schien sie unverletzt zu sein, wie Boromir erleichtert bemerkte. Ihre Hand ruhte auf dem Knauf ihres Schwertes und ihre gesamte Haltung machte deutlich, dass es besser für jeden der beiden wäre, jetzt den Mund zu halten.

„Wir brechen sofort auf und bis wir das Lager aufschlagen will ich keinen Laut mehr hören. Dieses sinnlose Kampfgetümmel hat genug Lärm gemacht, um den Rest ihres Klans aufzuschrecken. Wir müssen uns so rasch und so leise wie möglich von hier entfernen."

Unsanft packte sie Boromir am Kragen und zerrte den Krieger auf die Beine. Sie hielt seinen Blick einen Herzschlag lang gefangen, aber es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass sie einen Kopf kleiner war als er. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass er fast doppelt so alt war. Die Wut in ihrem Blick ließ sein Blut gefrieren und er fühlte sich wie der kleine Junge, den man beim Zündeln erwischt hatte, kurz bevor er das Haus hatte in Brand stecken können. Nur dass es in diesem Fall wohl nicht mit einer Tracht Prügel getan war...

Auch Legolas erfuhr keine vorsichtigere Behandlung. Laietha würdigte keinen von ihnen auch nur eines Wortes. Sie hielt Legolas ihre Hände hin und half ihm aufs Pferd. Dann schwang sie sich auf ihren eigenen Hengst und führte ihre Gruppe im schnellen Trab vom Ort des Kampfgeschehens fort.

Wie lange sie geritten waren, vermochte Boromir nicht zu sagen. Es kam ihm so vor, als führte Laietha sie in einem verschlungenen Kurs, um eventuelle Verfolger abzuschütteln. Legolas vor ihm hielt sich nur unter großen Schmerzen im Sattel, gab aber keinen Laut von sich. Aus seiner Schulter stak noch immer der Orkpfeil hervor.

Auch Boromirs Schulter schmerzte. Er musste sie sich bei dem Hechtsprung in die schutzbietende Kuhle verletzt haben. _Geschieht dir recht, du Dummkopf_ , schalt er sich selbst. Er schämte sich in Grund und Boden für sein unbeherrschtes Verhalten Legolas gegenüber, für seine Unachtsamkeit, die sie beide fast den Kopf gekostet hatte...

Was würde sein Vater sagen, wenn ihm diese Geschichte zu Ohren käme? Schlimmer hatte er sein Volk nicht blamieren können – sein Volk, auf das er vor Laietha noch am Abend zuvor eine solche Lobeshymne gesungen hatte, dass sie darüber in Streit geraten waren. Was mochte sie nun von ihm halten? Und was würde erst Herr Elrond zu diesem Vorfall zu sagen haben? Beim Gedanken an die Tragweite seiner unüberlegten Handlung zog sich ihm der Magen zusammen. Er wusste nicht, ob er froh sein sollte, als Laietha endlich Ascar zügelte und ihnen mit einer knappen Geste bedeutete, das Lager aufzuschlagen.

Sie nutzen eine kleine Felshöhle als Unterschlupf und in Windeseile entfachte Magor ein Lagerfeuer. Boromir beeilte sich trockene Äste heranzuschaffen, um die Flammen in Gang zu halten. Währenddessen half Laietha dem verletzten Elben vom Pferd und bedeutete ihm am Feuer Platz zu nehmen. Mit geschickten Fingern befreite sie den Elben von seinem Lederharnisch und der Leinentunika.

Die Kriegerin nahm Legolas' Verletzung nur kurz in Augenschein, überlegte nicht lange, sondern wies Boromir an, den Rest Wasser aus seinem Trinkschlauch in den gusseisernen Kessel zu füllen, in dem sie ihre Mahlzeiten zubereiteten. Laietha würdigte ihn dabei keines Blickes. Sie prüfte rasch ihre Wasserschläuche, dachte kurz nach und wandte sich dann an den zerknirscht dreinblickenden Mann Gondors.

„Eine Viertelstunde in südlicher Richtung liegt eine Quelle. Geh Wasser holen. Magor wird dich begleiten." Ihre Stimme bebte noch immer vor Zorn und Boromir war klug genug nichts zu sagen. Er nahm die leeren Wasserschläuche und machte sich gemeinsam mit dem Elben auf den Weg zu der Quelle von der Laietha gesprochen hatte.

Die Kriegerin untersuchte die Schusswunde nun mit kundigem Blick. Tapfer biss Legolas die Zähne zusammen, auch wenn der Pfeil ihm große Schmerzen zufügte, die sich bei jeder Bewegung ins Unermessliche zu steigern schienen. „Fühlst du dich schwindelig oder glaubst du Probleme beim Sehen zu haben?", fragte sie beiläufig, während sie vorsichtig den langen Schaft des Pfeils abbrach. Legolas stöhnte schmerzgepeinigt auf und schüttelte auf ihre Frage den Kopf. Die Frau nickte zufrieden. „Gut, dann können wir ausschließen, dass der Pfeil vergiftet war. Ihr habt großes Glück gehabt. Anscheinend waren diese Orks nur auf der Jagd nach Wild, nicht nach Elben oder Menschen."

Sie reichte dem Elb ihre Flasche mit Miruvor und nötigte ihn, einen großen Schluck zu nehmen. „Der Pfeil ist zu tief, um ihn einfach herauszuziehen, aber nicht tief genug, um ihn durchzustoßen. Ich werde ihn herausschneiden müssen. _Dihenna, mellon nin_ , das wird wehtun." Dabei entging Legolas nicht, dass bei dieser Feststellung kein Bedauern in ihrer Stimme lag. Sie zog ihr Stiefelmesser, wischte es mit einem miruvorgetränkten Stück Verbandsleinen ab und erhitzte die Klinge kurz über dem Feuer. Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt den Atem an.

Laietha hatte nicht zu viel versprochen – es tat weh, als sie ihr Jagdmesser ansetzte und ihm tief ins Fleisch stach, aber sie führte diese Operation nicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben durch. Zwei tiefe, aber rasche Schnitte, dann zog sie die Spitze des Pfeils vorsichtig heraus und noch ehe Legolas sich versah, verschloss sie die Wunde bereits mit sauberen Stichen. Allein als Laietha die Verletzung desinfizierte entkam ihm ein heftiges Keuchen. Die Schwester seines Freundes schien jedoch mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden zu sein. „Du hast Glück gehabt. Es wurden keine Sehnen verletzt. In ein paar Wochen wirst du nichts mehr davon spüren", wandte sie sich an den Elben.

Sie trug eine wohlduftende Salbe auf die frische Naht auf, verband die Schulter des Elben mit sauberen Tüchern aus ihrer Gürteltasche und legte seinen Arm schließlich in eine Schlinge. Legolas ließ sich erleichtert auf seine Decke sinken und schloss einen Augenblick lang die Augen, bis die Welt aufhörte, sich um ihn zu drehen. „Danke", murmelte er in Richtung der Frau, die ihr Messer säuberte und die Verbandsmaterialien wieder in ihren Taschen verstaute.

Als sie ihre Aufräumarbeiten beendet hatte, fixierte sie ihn mit ihrem Blick und schüttelte dabei fassungslos den Kopf. „Und nun verrate mir, wie es soweit kommen konnte, dass zwei so erfahrene Krieger wie ihr es seid, euch von einer Bande vagabundierender Orks überraschen lassen konntet."

Legolas öffnete die Augen und hob abwehrend den gesunden Arm. „Es war nicht meine Schuld, Laietha. Er hat mich angegriffen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er solle den Mund halten, weil ich gespürt habe, dass etwas im Anmarsch war, aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören. Er war wie von Sinnen. Ich denke nicht, dass es unter diesen Umständen eine gute Idee ist, wenn er sich der Gemeinschaft des Ringes anschließt."

Er begegnete Laiethas durchdringenden Blick, der ihn für einen Augenblick lang an den ihres Ziehvaters erinnerte. Darum ging es also. Nun verstand sie einiges besser. Ihre Stimme war leise und ruhig, als sie zu sprechen begann. „Aber es obliegt weder dir noch mir zu bestimmen, wer sich der Gemeinschaft anschließt, Legolas. Der Rat hat entschieden, dass Boromir, Gimli, Merry und Pippin den Ringträger begleiten werden und nicht Magor, Glorfindel, Elrohir und Elladan." Legolas' Augen weiteten sich, als er den unterschwelligen Vorwurf vernahm, aber die Kriegerin ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Und der Rat hat entschieden, dass Frodo den Ring an sich nehmen wird – nicht Gandalf, Legolas oder Aragorn. Mein Vater besitzt die Gabe der Voraussicht. Seine Wahl ist weise gewesen, auch wenn du und ich vielleicht nicht verstehen, warum er so entschieden hat. Das Ende dieser Reise wird zeigen, ob seine Wahl die rechte war. Und bis dahin wirst du dich dem Urteil des Rates beugen."

„Trotzdem denke ich, dass Boromir sich als ausgesprochen ungeeignet erwiesen hat, an einer so wichtigen Aufgabe teilzunehmen", setzte der Elb leise, aber bestimmt hinzu. Laietha zeigte sich unbeeindruckt von seinem Einwurf. „Glaubst du, ich hätte keine Augen im Kopf, Legolas? Es ist mir nicht entgangen, dass ihr beide euch wie dumme Kinder aufgeführt habt. In meinen Augen ist von euch beiden keiner besser als der andere. Entweder, ihr lernt in den nächsten Tagen miteinander auszukommen, oder ich werde meinem Vater nahe legen müssen, dass er sich besser einen Ersatz für euch beide sucht."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und ging Magor und Boromir entgegen, die mit den gefüllten Wasserschläuchen zurückkamen. Ihre Körperhaltung machte mehr als deutlich, dass für sie diese Diskussion hier beendet war.

Für die nächsten Stunden herrschte gedrücktes Schweigen in ihrem Lager. Nicht einmal Magor wagte das Wort zu erheben, Legolas war in einen traumlosen Schlaf gesunken und Boromir besaß genug Anstand, beschämt auf seine Stiefel zu starren. Nach einer Weile erhob sich Laietha und gebot dem Krieger ihr zu folgen. Schweigend wanderten sie ein Stück weit ins Unterholz hinein. Boromir fragte sich, was ihn jetzt erwarten würde. Welche Sympathie auch immer sie in den letzten Wochen für ihn entwickelt haben mochte, in den vergangenen zwei Tagen hatte er sie wohl gründlich zunichte gemacht. Er war deshalb ein wenig überrascht, dass sie ihn nur erwartungsvoll ansah, als sie schließlich außer Hörweite der Elben stehen blieb.

Laietha musterte ihn eindringend und in ihrem Blick lag keine Anklage – nur maßlose Enttäuschung. Das machte es für den Krieger umso schlimmer. Er fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick wie ein Schüler, den der Lehrer dabei ertappt hatte, dass er seine Aufgaben nicht gemacht hatte. Boromir räusperte sich schuldbewusst. „Hör zu, Laietha, ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist, aber es gibt für mein unüberlegtes Verhalten keine Entschuldigung. Wenn wir zurück in Bruchtal sind, werde ich selbstverständlich die volle Verantwortung für mein Handeln übernehmen..."

Er unterbrach sich, als sie fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte. „Du überschreitest deine Befugnisse, Boromir", erwiderte sie scharf und er verzog verdutzt das Gesicht. „Was...", setzte er an, aber sie beantwortete seine Frage bereits. „Es liegt nicht in deiner Verantwortung die Konsequenzen für diesen Zwischenfall zu tragen. Mein Vater hat mir die Führung über diese Gruppe übertragen und insofern bin ich verantwortlich für alles was geschieht." Boromir öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber die junge Frau brachte ihn mit einer knappen Geste zum Schweigen.

„Ich habe mich – entgegen besseren Wissens – dazu entschieden, dich und Legolas gemeinsam reiten zu lassen. Ich habe bemerkt, was zwischen euch für ein Spiel gespielt wurde und habe mich dennoch dagegen entschieden, einzuschreiten. Was geschehen ist, liegt also in meiner Verantwortlichkeit. Insofern werde ich dafür vor meinem Vater gerade stehen."

Sie ließ sich auf einem Baumstamm nieder und bedeutete ihm, ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen. Laietha hielt seinen Blick mit dem ihren gefangen. „Erkläre mir nicht, dass du anders reagieren würdest, wenn es einer deiner Männer wäre, dem dein Fehler unterlaufen wäre. Auch du würdest vor deinem Heerführer Rechenschaft ablegen für die Folgen seines Fehltrittes – oder sollten sich die Verhaltensweisen in Imladris und Gondor so sehr unterscheiden?"

Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Nein, du hast Recht – auch ich würde die Verantwortung für die Folgen tragen, denn ich hätte es als Gruppenführer besser wissen müssen. Allerdings würde ich meinen Soldaten nicht ungestraft davonkommen lassen."

Laietha erhob sich und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte, bevor sie erneut zu sprechen begann. „Natürlich werde ich nicht umhin kommen, meinem Vater Bericht zu erstatten und du solltest wissen, dass er nicht erfreut über diese Wendung der Dinge sein wird." Der Krieger ließ beschämt den Kopf hängen, aber er wusste, dass dies in ihrer Pflicht stand. Er selbst hätte an ihrer Stelle nicht anders gehandelt.

„Selbstverständlich. Das ist das Mindeste was du tun solltest." Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, warum Elrond ihn dieser Gruppe zugeteilt hatte. Der Elb traute ihm nicht zu, sich in der Gemeinschaft des Ringes zu bewähren und wie er selbst bewiesen hatte, war dieses Misstrauen gerechtfertigt. Natürlich würde Laietha ihrem Vater von diesem Zwischenfall berichten. Er seufzte tief und erhob sich ebenfalls. Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken verabschiedete er sich von ihr und wollte sich auf den Rückweg zum Lager machen, als sie ihn am Ärmel seines Hemdes festhielt.

„Ich schätze deine Einsicht, Boromir." Der Krieger rang sich ein verbissenes Lächeln ab, aber die junge Frau war anscheinend mit ihren Ausführungen noch nicht am Ende. Ihre Züge schienen ein wenig weicher geworden zu sein und sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm. „Noch habt ihr einige Tage Zeit, euren Streit beizulegen. Ihr müsst versuchen miteinander auszukommen. Auf eurer Reise werden euch bei weitem gefährlichere Situationen als diese erwarten und es geht um so viel..."

Ja, es ging um viel. Was, wenn Sauron sich zurückholte, was sein war? Nicht einmal Elrond war sich vollends sicher, dass sie ihn besiegen konnten, wenn es ihnen wirklich gelänge, den Ring zu zerstören. Ein Krieg würde Gondor zuerst treffen.

Und ihre Aufgabe war närrisch. Nicht einmal mit 10000 Mann wäre es möglich, Mordor einzunehmen. Und ganz Gondor hatte nicht annährend so viele Soldaten.

Wenn sie versagten, war dies gleichbedeutend mit dem Krieg für alle freien Völker. In Laiethas Augen sah er die selben Gedanken.

Wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um seine Heimatstadt, um seinen Bruder, seinen Vater... Ihre Soldaten, die sie in den letzten Jahren rekrutiert hatten, waren entweder noch viel zu jung oder schon viel zu alt für den Krieg. _Kinder und Greise kämpfen für meine Stadt_ , dachte er bitter.

Seine Hände zitterten bei dem Gedanken daran, dass jegliche Hilfe für Minas Tirith jetzt vielleicht schon zu spät kommen könnte. Er atmete tief ein und versuchte seine aufgewühlten Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, bevor die junge Frau sie entdeckte, aber dafür war es schon lange zu spät. Laietha ergriff seine Hand, berührte tröstend seine Finger und drückte sie leicht.

„Deine Stadt hält Stand, Boromir. Du darfst die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Was nützt es zu kämpfen, wenn man keine Hoffnung mehr hat?" Sie sah den verzweifelten Wunsch ihr glauben zu können in seinen Augen.

 _Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich dir helfen kann, Boromir_ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Oberarm und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Irgendwann wird dieser Krieg vorbei sein, Boromir, es wird Frieden herrschen, deine Stadt wird blühen und wir werden diese Zeiten erleben."

In ihren Augen stand so viel Zuversicht, dass er versucht war ihr zu glauben. „Frieden", murmelte er und es hörte sich seltsam in seinen Ohren an. „Ich kann mich an keinen Tag Frieden in meinem Leben erinnern, an keinen Tag, an dem der Schicksalsberg nicht Asche und Feuer spuckte, an keinen Tag der nicht mit Angst begann oder endete..." Er unterbrach sich und schloss die Lider, als eine Welle von Gefühlen ihn zu überrollen drohte.

Warme Finger umschlossen sein Gesicht und Laiethas Stimme war voller Entschlossenheit. „Dann ist es an der Zeit dem ein Ende zu machen, damit deine Kinder in Frieden aufwachsen können, Boromir."

Es lag ein zärtlicher Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, als er ihr in die Augen blickte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel, aber bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, hatte sie sich an ihm vorbeigedrückt und ging mit leichten, fast unhörbaren Schritten zu ihrem Lager zurück.

Boromir folgte ihr nicht sofort, sondern sank auf dem Baumstumpf nieder und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen großen Händen. Hoffnung – es war schon lange her, seit sie das letzte Mal Hoffnung hatten. Fast war er dankbar dafür, dass sie so rasch gegangen war. Hätte sie ihn in ihre Arme gezogen, er hätte vermutlich angefangen zu weinen wie ein kleines Kind.

„Vielleicht hätte es dir gut getan."

Boromir fuhr wie von einer Hornisse gestochen in die Höhe und drehte sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen um. Der dichte dunkle Wald umgab ihn, die blattlosen Bäume ragten bedrohlich wie Speere in den mondlosen Nachthimmel, aber so sehr seine Augen sich auch bemühten die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen, dort war Nichts. Er war allein. Und doch hatte er eben laut und deutlich ihre Stimme vernommen. Die Haare an seinem Körper begannen sich aufzustellen.

 _Ich werde verrückt – ich verliere den Verstand_ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er meinte ihr leises Lachen aus den Bäumen über sich zu hören und sein Blut wurde zu Eis. Rasch setzte er sich in Bewegung und eilte zu ihrem Lager zurück. Er war mehr als froh, als er Laiethas vertraute Gestalt am Feuer sah, ja er war sogar froh, als er die Elben erblickte, die sich beide zum Ausruhen niedergelegt hatten.


End file.
